Noite Sem Fim
by Triam
Summary: Adaptação - Festas de arromba, mulheres fáceis, trabalho incessante – nada ajuda o magnata Edward Cullen a escapar de seu passado obscuro. Ao chegar ao seu castelo em meio a uma tempestade de neve, tudo o que ele deseja é completa solidão... Mas o isolamento toma um rumo inesperado e inebriante.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dinheiro, charme e poder de sedução não compensam um coração frio como gelo...**_

Festas de arromba, mulheres fáceis, trabalho incessante – nada ajuda o magnata Edward Cullen a escapar de seu passado obscuro. Ao chegar ao seu castelo em meio a uma tempestade de neve, tudo o que ele deseja é completa solidão... Mas o isolamento toma um rumo inesperado e inebriante. Ao assumir a missão de entregar pessoalmente um documento importantíssimo que seu chefe esquecera na mesa, a secretária Isabella Swan começou a se arrepender seriamente. Ela nunca imaginou que o lado sombrio de Edward, um homem normalmente tão controlado, pudesse gerar uma reação tão primitiva, poderosa e absolutamente imprópria.

* * *

_Oi gente! Mais uma adaptação pra vocês e essa história é ótima! Espero que vocês gostem e comentem!_

_Me perdoem se tiver algum erro!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Um**

Era a noite do ano que ele mais temia. No início, tentara de tudo para fugir dela: festas exuberantes, mulheres, trabalho, mas não importava o que fizesse ou com quem estivesse, a dor continuava igual. Escolhera viver no presente, mas o passado fazia parte dele e era carregado para onde fosse. A lembrança não se apagaria. Uma ferida que não cicatrizaria. Uma dor que lhe atingia os ossos. Não havia escapatória, e por isso a sua maneira preferida de passar aquela noite era ficar sozinho e se embebedar.

Ele dirigira duas horas, do escritório, em Londres, para voltar para a casa que restaurava na área rural de Oxfordshire, pelo simples desejo de se isolar. Desligara o telefone e iria mantê-lo assim. A neve caía em ondas contra o para-brisa e se acumulava em montes ao longo da estrada, formando uma armadilha para motoristas nervosos e inexperientes.

Edward Cullen não era nervoso nem inexperiente, mas o seu humor estava mais sombrio que o tempo. O uivo do vento soava como se fosse um grito de criança, e ele tentou ignorá-lo. Nunca ficara tão satisfeito ao ver os leões de pedra que vigiavam a entrada de sua propriedade. Apesar das condições, ele acelerou para percorrer o caminho que atravessava acres de terra e levava à casa principal.

Passou pelo lago que congelara e atravessou a ponte sobre o rio, que anunciava o trecho final até Chigworth Castle. Esperou sentir a satisfação de ser seu proprietário, mas, como sempre, nada sentiu. Não deveria ficar surpreso: há muito aceitara ser incapaz de sentir como as outras pessoas sentiam. Desligara essa parte de si mesmo e não conseguira ligá-la outra vez. O que ele sentia ao ver a construção magnífica era uma admiração impessoal por algo que satisfazia o arquiteto que ele era. As dimensões e a estrutura eram perfeitas. A casa de pedra ao lado do portão de entrada dava uma primeira impressão de imponência e de beleza. E mais adiante havia o castelo, com suas pedras nuas e ameias que atraíam o interesse de historiadores do mundo inteiro. A consciência de estar preservando a história lhe dava certo orgulho profissional, mas, quanto ao resto, o pessoal e o emocional, ele nada sentia.

Quem quer que tenha dito que a vingança é um prato que se come frio, estava errado. Ele provou, mas achou sem gosto.

E, naquela noite, Edward sequer se interessava pelo significado histórico da propriedade. Só lhe importava o seu isolamento, a quilômetros do indício mais próximo de civilização, e isso lhe convinha perfeitamente. A última coisa que desejava aquela noite era contato humano.

As luzes brilhavam em algumas janelas do primeiro andar, e ele se aborreceu. Dera folga aos empregados naquela noite porque não estava disposto a ter companhia alguma. Edward atravessou a ponte sobre o fosso, passou sob o arco que guardava a entrada e entrou no pátio, com os pneus jogando neve para o alto. Se não tivesse saído do escritório no momento em que escolheu sair, poderia não ter conseguido chegar. Seus empregados tiravam a neve das estradas da propriedade, mas para chegar até lá, precisava percorrer uma rede de estradas municipais cuja manutenção não era uma prioridade para as autoridades responsáveis. Ele pensou em Isabella, sua fiel secretária, que ficara no escritório até tarde para ajudá-lo a preparar sua viagem para Zubran, um estado rico em petróleo, no Golfo Pérsico. Felizmente, ela morava em Londres e não precisava pegar nenhuma estrada para chegar em casa.

Deixando o carro ao ar livre, ele atravessou o tapete de neve e entrou na escuridão do saguão. Naquela noite não deveria haver ninguém para recebê-lo.

— Surpresa! — gritou um coro de vozes em volta dele, e a luz se acendeu.

Temporariamente cego, Edward ficou parado na soleira da porta.

— Parabéns para mim! — Tania se adiantou, rebolando, com um sorriso no lindo rosto, segurou-o pelo casaco e lhe ofereceu os lábios pintados de vermelho. — Você prometeu dar o meu presente na semana que vem, mas não aguento esperar tanto tempo. Quero agora.

Edward olhou para ela com indiferença e soltou as mãos dela do seu casaco.

— O que está fazendo aqui?

— Comemorando o meu aniversário. — Desconcertada com a fria acolhida, ela formou o seu conhecido biquinho. — Você se recusou a ir à minha festa, então eu resolvi trazê-la até você. A sua governanta nos deixou entrar. Por que você nunca me convidou para vir aqui? Eu adorei este lugar. Parece um cenário de filme.

Edward levantou os olhos e viu que o grande saguão decorado com magníficos quadros e tapeçarias fora enfeitado com guirlandas e balões. Presentes espalhafatosamente embrulhados estavam espalhados perto de um enorme bolo confeitado. Sobre uma mesa antiga, as garrafas de champanhe abertas debochavam do seu mau humor. Nunca na sua vida estivera menos disposto a comemorar. Seu primeiro pensamento foi mandar a governanta embora, mas se lembrou de quão persuasiva Tania podia ser quando queria alguma coisa. Ela era especialista na arte de manipular emoções, e ele sabia o quanto ficara frustrada ao não conseguir manipular as suas.

— Eu já disse que hoje não é uma noite boa para mim — falou ele secamente, mas Tania deu de ombros com indiferença.

— Seja o que for que o deixou de mau humor, você esquecerá quando beber alguma coisa, Edward. Dançamos um pouco e depois subimos e...

— Saia daqui! — A ordem ríspida provocou um silêncio chocado e expressões surpresas dos amigos de Tania, que ele não conhecia nem queria conhecer. A única pessoa que não se afetou foi Tania, cujo ego nada tinha de frágil.

— Não seja ridículo, Edward. Você não está falando sério. É uma festa surpresa.

Contudo a surpresa aparentemente fora dele. Só Tania daria uma festa surpresa no próprio aniversário.

— Dê o fora e leve os seus amigos com você.

Os olhos dela endureceram

— Nós viemos em um micro-ônibus que não vai voltar até 1h.

— Você já deu uma olhada lá fora? Nada vai percorrer as estradas à 1h. É melhor que o micro-ônibus esteja aqui dentro de dez minutos ou você ficará presa na neve. Creia, você não quer que isso aconteça. — Talvez fosse o seu tom de voz, talvez fosse o fato de ele parecer perigoso, e deveria parecer, porque se sentia assim, mas ela finalmente entendeu. O rosto lindo de Tania, que já enfeitara várias capas de revista, ficou vermelho de humilhação e de raiva. Ela o fitou com seus olhos de gata, mas o que viu nos olhos dele pareceu amedrontá-la, porque ela perdeu a cor e ficou branca como a neve.

— Tudo bem — Os lábios dela mal se moveram. — Vamos levar a festa para outro lugar e deixá-lo sozinho com o seu terrível mau humor. Agora eu sei por que os seus relacionamentos não duram. Dinheiro, cérebro e habilidade na cama não compensam o fato de você não ter coração, Edward Cullen.

Ele poderia ter lhe dito a verdade: que o seu coração era íntegro e funcionava perfeitamente, mas fora destruído e não tinha mais conserto; que a ideia de que "o tempo cura tudo" era falsa, que ele era a prova viva de que o dano é permanente; poderia descrever o alívio de saber que nunca seria curado, porque um coração destruído não pode ser magoado mais; e que se era verdade que algo batia dentro do seu peito, sua função era apenas bombear o sangue para o corpo, permitindo que ele levantasse de manhã e fosse trabalhar todos os dias.

Ele poderia ter dito tudo isso, mas não queria nem adiantaria. Portanto, Edward simplesmente passou por ela e se dirigiu à escada de carvalho, que se erguia majestosamente no centro do saguão. Naquela noite, as suas proporções e o seu formato não lhe davam satisfação alguma: a escada era um simples meio de fugir das pessoas que haviam invadido o seu santuário. Ele subiu a escada de dois em dois degraus e foi para o seu quarto, que dava para o fosso.

Não se importava por ter chocado as pessoas. Não se importava por ter acabado com outro relacionamento. Só pensava que aquela noite tinha de acabar.

Ele era insensível e maníaco por trabalho. Sem a sua habitual paciência, Isabella pelejou para manter o carro na estrada. Era noite de sexta-feira, e ela deveria estar em casa, relaxando junto de Jamie. Em vez disso, estava à procura de seu patrão, no meio do campo inglês. Depois da semana que passara, era a última coisa que ela precisava. Pelo amor de Deus, ela tinha uma vida. Ou melhor, gostaria de ter.

Infelizmente, para ela, trabalhava para um homem cujo conceito de vida fora do trabalho não existia.

Edward Cullen não tinha nenhum elo emocional e obviamente achava que seus empregados também não deveriam ter. Ele não se interessava por ela como pessoa, mas pela contribuição que ela dava à empresa. E não adiantaria lhe explicar seus sentimentos porque, pelo que ela sabia, ele não tinha sentimentos. A vida dele era tão distante da sua que, às vezes, quando estacionava o carro no emblemático edifício de vidro onde ficava a mundialmente famosa empresa de arquitetura Cullen e Associados, era como se ela chegasse a outro planeta. O edifício era futurístico, um tributo ao design de vanguarda e à sustentabilidade, projetado para aproveitar ao máximo a luz do dia e a ventilação natural, uma visão ousada que representava a criatividade e o gênio de um único homem: Edward Cullen.

Entretanto, criatividade e gênio requeriam determinação concentrada e extrema objetividade, e essa combinação criava um ser humano difícil e compulsivo. Mais mecânico que humano, Isabella pensou mal-humorada, tentando enxergar através da neve que caía pesadamente, para não acabar seus dias numa valeta.

Quando começara a trabalhar para ele, há dois anos, ela não se importava que suas conversas jamais fossem pessoais porque também lhe convinha. A única coisa que jamais faria seria se apaixonar por seu chefe. Mas se apaixonara pelo trabalho, que era interessante, estimulante e, em todos os aspectos que importavam, Edward era um excelente empregador. Ela o achara profissional, brilhante, generoso com seu salário, e ficara animada por trabalhar numa empresa responsável pelo projeto de alguns dos edifícios mais famosos dos últimos tempos. Sem dúvida, ele era um gênio. Aqueles eram os seus pontos positivos. O negativo é que a sua concentração no trabalho excluía tudo mais.

Aquela semana era um bom exemplo. Os preparativos para a inauguração do Zubran McCarty Resort, um inovador hotel ecológico à beira das águas mornas do Golfo Pérsico, haviam levado seu trabalho a um nível enlouquecedor. Estimulada pela cafeína, ela trabalhara até tarde todas as noites, na tentativa de completar suas tarefas essenciais. Não se queixara nem uma vez, nem comentara o fato de que às 2h esperava dormir em sua cama, e não com a cara na mesa.

A única coisa que a mantivera ativa fora pensar na sexta-feira, início das duas semanas inteiras que ela tirava de férias todo ano, na época das festas, e que para ela seria como ver a luz depois de sair de um túnel de exaustão. E então, nevara a semana inteira, e naquela sexta- feira, Londres estava quase vazia.

Durante todo o dia, Isabella espiara o tempo pela janela. Vira os funcionários de outros edifícios saírem mais cedo por causa da neve e, como secretária de Edward, concedera o mesmo privilégio aos empregados que estavam abaixo do seu cargo, até que só havia ficado duas pessoas no prédio: ela e seu chefe.

Edward parecia não ter percebido que a tempestade de neve transformara a cidade em uma zona morta, e não respondera a um comentário que ela fizera. Aquilo bastaria para que ela o amaldiçoasse durante todo o trajeto para casa, mas quando ela se dispunha a sair, depois que ele fora embora, percebera uma pasta sobre a mesa do patrão. Era um arquivo que ela organizara para a sua viagem a Zubran, e continha alguns documentos que ele deveria assinar. Um helicóptero iria buscá-lo na casa de campo. Ele não voltaria ao escritório.

De início, ela não acreditara que ele tivesse esquecido. Edward jamais esquecia algo. Era a pessoa mais eficiente para quem ela já trabalhara. E assim que ela admitira que, por algum motivo, a eficiência o abandonara numa noite gelada de sexta-feira, vira-se diante de um dilema. Tentara lhe telefonar, esperando encontrá-lo ainda em Londres, mas a ligação caía sempre na caixa postal. Ela pensara em arranjar um mensageiro, mas a pasta continha informações confidenciais, e ela não iria confiá-la a ninguém. Isso fazia dela uma obsessiva? Provavelmente. Mas se ela cometesse um erro, provavelmente perderia o emprego, e não queria se arriscar.

Era por isso que estava ali agora, tarde da noite, em uma sexta-feira miserável em que ninguém que tivesse bom senso pegaria uma estrada para o campo.

Isabella tentou enxergar através da neve. Não se importava de trabalhar arduamente. Sua única regra era não trabalhar nos fins de semana. E, por algum motivo, talvez por suas referências ou pelo fato de que ele perdera seis secretárias em cerca de seis meses, Edward Cullen aceitara a restrição, embora uma vez tivesse dito algo a respeito da sua vida social "selvagem". Se ele tivesse se dado o trabalho de conhecê-la, saberia que sua vida nada tinha de "selvagem", que o mais perto que já chegara de uma festa fora por meio das revistas de celebridades que sua irmã ocasionalmente comprava. Saberia também que, depois de uma semana árdua na Cullen e Associados, a sua ideia de fim de semana perfeito era dormir mais tarde e passar algum tempo com Jamie. Edward poderia saber de tudo isso, mas nunca lhe perguntara.

Ela deu uma olhada para o malfadado arquivo sobre o banco do carro. Sua única alternativa fora levá-lo até ele pessoalmente. Nunca poderiam dizer que ela não fazia o seu trabalho direito.

A inauguração seria o evento mais badalado da década, e a festa seria uma reunião cintilante de pessoas importantes. Isabella sentira uma pontada de melancolia ao entrar em contato com Alice Brandon, dinâmica proprietária da Dance and Dine, empresa que organizaria o evento. Pela conversa que haviam tido, ela sabia que as celebridades internacionais convidadas iriam desfrutar de champanhe, dentro de uma sofisticada tenda montada no estilo dos beduínos. Depois, apreciariam um banquete tradicional de Zubran sob as estrelas e teriam oportunidade de explorar um bazar especialmente montado para seduzir os convidados com docinhos típicos e diversão. Para divulgar Zubran como o melhor local para se passar férias, apresentariam bailarinas de dança do ventre, cartomantes, demonstrações de falcoaria, e a noite terminaria com uma espetacular queima de fogos. Ela sentira o que Cinderela deveria ter sentido ao saber que não iria ao baile.

Tremendo com o frio que o aquecedor do seu carro não conseguia amenizar, ela se aconchegou no casaco e imaginou uma praia ensolarada e cheia de coqueiros. Por um instante, sentiu inveja. Naquele exato momento, as mulheres da lista de convidados estariam escolhendo o que usar e partindo para um lugar onde só precisariam se preocupar em parecer sofisticadas.

Isabella afastou os cabelos com a mão enluvada. Não precisava se olhar no espelho para ver que nada tinha de sofisticada. Estava em péssimo estado. Festa de celebridades? Ficaria satisfeita se conseguisse ir para a cama antes da meia-noite. E se o tempo continuasse daquele jeito, ela e Jamie passariam o precioso feriado trancados em casa.

Ela pelejava para manter o carro na estrada congelada quando o celular tocou. Pensou que poderia ser Edward respondendo a seus recados frenéticos, mas não era. Era Jamie, claro. Ele esperava por ela há uma hora.

— Onde você está, Isabella? — Ele parecia preocupado, e ela se sentiu desleal por ter desejado ir para Zubran. Não querendo falar e dirigir ao mesmo tempo com a estrada naquelas condições, ela parou no acostamento.

— Precisei trabalhar até tarde. Sinto muito. Deixei uma mensagem para você.

— A que horas você volta?

— Logo. Espero. — Isabella olhou duvidosa para a neve que caía — Mas pode demorar um pouco, porque as estradas estão péssimas. Não espere acordado. — Ele não disse nada. Ela sabia que ele estava aborrecido e se sentiu culpada. — Temos o fim de semana inteiro para ficar juntos, e a semana que vem — Ela suspirou quando ele não respondeu. — Não fique aborrecido, Jamie. Esta noite eu preciso trabalhar. Você sabe que eu costumo manter os fins de semana livres, mas isto é uma emergência. Edward esqueceu alguns papéis importantes, e preciso levá-los para ele.

Foi uma conversa difícil, e quando ela desligou, chamou Edward Cullen de nomes que não se permitia falar. Por que ele esquecera a maldita pasta? E por que não respondera aos seus telefonemas? Poderiam ter se encontrado no meio do caminho. Sabendo que só ficaria sossegada se fizesse seu trabalho, ela voltou à estrada. Seus olhos ardiam e sua cabeça latejava. Mal podia esperar para se atirar na cama e dormir. Daria um jeito de compensar Jamie. Teriam duas semanas juntos, as duas semanas de fim de ano. Duas semanas em que seu chefe estaria em Zubran, ocupado em reuniões com o sultão e festejando à noite sob as estrelas. E ela não estava com inveja. Claro que não.

A visibilidade caíra para zero. Ela se perdeu duas vezes no emaranhado de estradas rurais que pareciam iguais e desafiavam o GPS do carro. Por fim divisou a entrada para Chigworth Castle. Dois enormes leões de pedra pareciam rosnar para ela, e Isabella pensou que eles eram tão amistosos e acolhedores quanto seu dono. Depois de ter percorrido um caminho que lhe parecia tão longo quanto a estrada até Londres, ela sentiu o latejar na cabeça aumentar e desconfiou de que tomara o caminho errado. Não chegava a lugar algum Onde ficaria o castelo? Alguém precisaria de tanta terra? Os faróis iluminaram um bosque e um lago, e ela atravessou uma ponte, com o carro derrapando, fez uma curva e finalmente o viu. Iluminado por uma luz difusa que mostrava as paredes de pedra cor de mel, com belas janelas, o pequeno castelo se erguia, provavelmente há séculos, no meio de um fosso.

— Ameias — Isabella balbuciou encantada. — Tem até ameias.

A neve cobria as ameias e um fio de fumaça saía de uma chaminé. Havia luz em uma das torres, e ela ficou literalmente de boca aberta ao pensar que Edward possuía algo como aquilo. Ele se dedicava ao moderno, ao design arrojado, e aquela construção imponente e bela era antiga, fazia parte da história. Era realmente um castelo. Pequeno, mas perfeito.

Pequeno? Isabella soltou uma gargalhada. Pequeno era o quarto que ela alugava em uma das piores regiões de Londres. Tinha apenas uma janela que dava para os trilhos do trem, e às 5h da manhã, os aviões que pousavam no aeroporto de Heathrow a acordavam. Não era nada romântico. Mas este lugar era o paraíso: muito espaço, ela pensou com inveja. Hectares de jardins, agora cobertos de branco, mas que ela bem podia imaginar na primavera com tapetes de campânulas azuis se estendendo até o bosque. Era realmente lindo, e ela sentiu vontade de chorar. Que ridículo! A casa não era tão perfeita assim, era? Para começar, era isolada.

Percebendo o quanto o lugar era isolado, Isabella estremeceu e passou sobre a ponte levadiça. Era como se ela fosse a única pessoa no mundo... E, de repente, ela viu a silhueta do carro de Edward sob a neve. Chegara, e ficava aliviada por estar inteira. Ela respirou profundamente e se acalmou. Pegou a maldita pasta, prometeu que ficaria apenas dois minutos e voltaria à estrada, desligou o motor e saiu cuidadosamente do carro.

Assim que ela colocou o pé no chão, escorregou e, na tentativa de poupar o maldito arquivo, caiu desastradamente e bateu o cotovelo e a cabeça no piso. Ela ficou deitada, estonteada, e depois se ajoelhou e se levantou com esforço. Machucada, molhada e irritada, ela se dirigiu à porta, sentindo que a neve entrava em seus sapatos. Tocou a campainha com extrema insistência e esperou, satisfeita pelo pequeno gesto de rebelião. Ninguém atendeu. A neve escorregava pelos seus cabelos, pela sua nuca, e entrava pela sua roupa. Ela estremeceu e apertou a campainha outra vez, surpresa por não abrirem imediatamente. O lugar deveria estar cheio de empregados, e Edward não tolerava ineficiência de nenhum tipo. Alguém seria despedido. Depois de tocar a campainha pela terceira vez, ela girou a maçaneta da porta sem nenhuma esperança de que estivesse aberta. Mas estava, e ela hesitou em entrar. Não costumava entrar na casa de alguém sem ser convidada, mas ele precisava da pasta e ela não iria levá-la de volta ao escritório.

— Olá? — Isabella enfiou a cabeça pela porta esperando ouvir algum alarme. Mas nada ouviu e abriu a porta totalmente. Viu os painéis de madeira escura, as tapeçarias, enormes quadros e uma escada que faria qualquer garota pensar em Rhett Butler, de _...E o Vento Levou_. Quando ela não viu sinal de vida, entrou na casa.

— Olá? — Ela fechou a porta pensando em quanto deveria custar para manter o aquecimento de um espaço como aquele. E então, notou as garrafas de champanhe, os balões e as guirlandas. E um bolo. Algo no bolo lhe pareceu estranho, mas ela não sabia o quê. Evidentemente, havia uma festa, mas não havia sinal dos convidados. O silêncio era impressionante, quase sinistro. Ela esperava que alguém pulasse de trás de uma das cortinas de veludo e lhe desse um susto.

Isabella começou a ter ideias arrepiantes, mas se lembrou de que não estava sozinha. Edward deveria estar em algum lugar, assim como um bando de pessoas, a julgar pela quantidade de garrafas de champanhe. Esperando que algum enorme cão de guarda não aparecesse e mordesse alguma parte da sua anatomia, Isabella se encaminhou para uma enorme porta de carvalho e abriu-a. Era a biblioteca, com as paredes cobertas de prateleiras cheias de livros encadernados em vários tons de couro desbotado.

— Edward? — Ela examinou cada sala que encontrou no térreo e subiu a escada. Aquilo era ridículo. Não podia procurar na casa inteira. Mas, lembrando-se da claridade que vira na torre, ela resolveu procurar ali. Tentando adivinhar a direção, virou à direita, percorreu um corredor acarpetado e chegou a uma pesada porta de carvalho. Bateu uma vez e abriu-a. — Edward? — Ela viu uma escada em espiral, subiu-a e se encontrou em um quarto arredondado, cercado de janelas. A lenha crepitava em uma enorme lareira, e, pelo canto do olho, Isabella viu uma cama com dossel e cortinas de veludo cor de musgo. Mas sua atenção se concentrou no sofá de couro porque sobre ele estava seu chefe, esparramado, segurando uma garrafa de champanhe. — Edward?

— Pensei ter lhe dito para dar o fora.

O tom agressivo fez com que Isabella recuasse e quase caísse pela escada. Em todos os anos que trabalhara para ele, nunca o ouvira falar daquele jeito. Só de olhar, ela percebeu que ele estava completamente embriagado, e como raramente o vira perder o controle, se surpreendeu. Mas isso não diminuiu a sua mágoa. Enquanto a sua sexta-feira fora totalmente arruinada, ele estivera se divertindo. Desligara o telefone não porque estivesse ocupado com algo importante, mas porque estivera bebendo. Ela arriscara o pescoço dirigindo sob uma tempestade de neve, enquanto Edward estivera aquecido, confortavelmente diante da lareira, bebendo champanhe. E ele ainda tinha a coragem de mandá-la embora.

A paciência que Isabella demorava a perder começou a ferver. Estava a ponto de jogar a pasta na mesa e deixá-lo na sua festa solitária, quando de repente se lembrou do que ele dissera: "Pensei ter lhe dito para dar o fora." Ele não se referira a ela, com certeza.

— Edward! — falou mais alto desta vez. — Sou eu, Isabella. — Por um instante, ela achou que não tinha sido ouvida, mas ele abriu os olhos. E neles havia um brilho mortal que parecia feri-la e que bastou para lhe dizer como ele se sentia. Isabella ficou assustada e constrangida. Nunca o vira daquele jeito. O homem que ela conhecia estava sempre elegante e impecável, com ternos feitos sob medida e camisas personalizadas. Ele era um homem que esperava o melhor em tudo. Um sofisticado conhecedor de coisas belas. Mas, naquela noite, ele parecia perigoso em todos os sentidos. No humor, na aparência. Sua camisa estava entreaberta, revelando a sombra do cabelo negro e parte do seu peito. Uma barba incipiente escurecia o seu queixo e, o mais perturbador, ela tinha a sensação de que ele estava à beira de perder o controle. Isabella reagiu da maneira que faria ao se deparar com um cão feroz que a ameaçasse. Ficou imóvel e tentou se mostrar calma.

— Sou eu — falou ela gentilmente. — Acho que você pensou que fosse outra pessoa, mas sou eu. — O silêncio se prolongou por um tempo agonizante, mas de repente ele pareceu despertar.

— Isabella? — ele falou num tom macio e perigoso que não ajudou a sossegá-la. Isabella percebeu que tremia e se irritou. Era apenas Edward. Trabalhara com ele quase que diariamente, durante dois anos. Ele era duro, mas não ameaçador.

Não era exatamente gentil, mas também não era cruel. — Quem a fez entrar?

— Ninguém. Toquei a campainha e ninguém atendeu, então eu.

— Então você achou que podia entrar na minha casa? Diga, Chapeuzinho Vermelho, você tem o hábito de caminhar pela floresta quando o lobo está à solta? — Ele a fitava com um brilho implacável nos olhos azuis. Isabella se sentiu sufocar e afrouxou a echarpe em volta do pescoço.

— Se você tivesse atendido ao telefone, eu não teria precisado entrar.

— O meu telefone está desligado. E não atendi a porta porque não quero companhia.

Ela ficou furiosa.

— Você acha que eu dirigi por mais de duas horas, sob condições perigosas, pelo prazer da sua companhia? Depois de ter passado a semana na sua "companhia", em média, 15 horas por dia? Acho que não. — A injustiça a indignava. — Embora deva dizer que para mim foi muito inconveniente, eu vim até aqui para lhe entregar o arquivo que você esqueceu e do qual vai precisar amanhã.

— Amanhã? — falou ele, como se o "amanhã" estivesse muito distante ou não fosse chegar.

— Sim, amanhã. — Ela olhou para ele, exasperada. Ele estaria tão bêbado? — Zubran? A festa de inauguração? Os papéis para a reunião com McCarty? Isso não faz você lembrar-se de algo? — Ela colocou a pasta sobre a mesa mais próxima. Não queria que ele levantasse do sofá. — Pronto. O meu trabalho está feito. Pode me agradecer quando estiver sóbrio.

Edward colocou o champanhe no chão com cuidado.

— Você veio até aqui para me entregar o arquivo? Poderia tê-lo dado a Jim — Jim era o seu motorista.

Isabella achou que fora louca de ter vindo. O que havia com ele, que esquecia tudo?

— Jim foi passar o fim de semana prolongado em Dublin. E eu não quis entregar a pasta a um mensageiro.

— Então, você preferiu vir pessoalmente. — Os olhos dele brilharam, e ele a observou dos pés à cabeça como se a visse pela primeira vez.

— Sim, preferi. — Ela se odiou por se importar com a sua péssima aparência. Jamais atenderia aos padrões de perfeição visual de Edward, mas se sentiria mais confiante e profissional se não estivesse toda enlameada e molhada. — Francamente, estou começando a me arrepender, já que o meu gesto evidentemente não foi apreciado.

— A sua cabeça está sangrando. E os seus cabelos estão molhados. O que aconteceu com você?

Ela estava sangrando? Isabella tocou a cabeça e sentiu o ferimento. Ah, Deus, estava sangrando. Que embaraçoso. Ela tirou um lenço da bolsa e pressionou-o contra a cabeça.

— Eu escorreguei ao sair do carro. Está tudo bem — Subitamente, ela se lembrou dos balões, do bolo, e se perguntou onde estariam os convidados. Talvez estivessem em outra ala. — Vou deixá-lo na sua festa e vou embora.

— Ah, sim, minha festa. — Ele deu uma gargalhada áspera e deixou a cabeça cair sobre o sofá. — Vá, Isabella. Alguém como você não deveria estar aqui.

Ela parou na beira da escada, ofendida, e bateu o pé no chão.

— Por "alguém como você", presumo que você se refira ao fato de que eu não faço parte do seu círculo social elevado.

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, mas não importa.

— Importa sim. Arrisquei o meu pescoço e magoei alguém que amo para lhe trazer um arquivo que você iria precisar. Um "obrigado" seria gentil. Gentileza é uma boa característica.

— Mas eu não sou gentil. E com certeza não sou bom

Ela ficou chocada com o tom amargo, e sua raiva esfriou.

— Edward.

— Vá embora, Isabella. — Dessa vez, ele a chamou pelo nome e não poderia haver engano. — Vá embora e, ao sair, feche a maldita porta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Dois**

Entre toda a ingratidão, grosseria e teimosia. Isabella correu escada abaixo, cruzou o corredor e desceu a escadaria, acometida por ondas de intensa raiva. _Vá embora, Isabella. Vá embora, Isabella_. As palavras ressoavam em seus ouvidos, e ela trincou os dentes e apressou o passo. Bem, estava indo o mais rápido que podia. Mas, pelo menos, tinha a consciência tranquila. Cumprira seu dever. Poderia relaxar e aproveitar as férias com Jamie sem se preocupar. Edward a colocara no seu lugar e deixara claro que ela nada tinha a ver com a sua vida pessoal.

Os passos dela ressoaram no magnífico saguão. Ainda não vira sinal dos convidados e se perguntou se a festa já acabara. Eu lhe disse para dar o fora! A quem ele mandara embora? Isabella pensou que não era da sua conta e abriu a porta. O ar frio a atingiu, ela perdeu o fôlego e se encolheu dentro do casaco. O tempo piorara, e a neve caía com redobrada intensidade cobrindo seus passos à medida que ela andava. O carro não passava de um monte branco sem forma. A cabeça ainda lhe doía por causa da batida. Ela tirou o excesso de neve do para-brisa com a mão enluvada. Se a neve caíra daquele jeito desde que entrara, a ponte deveria estar intransitável. O seu carro não seria capaz de enfrentar a combinação da neve com a ladeira.

Ela estava a ponto de entrar no carro, quando a neve acumulada sobre o teto fez com que ela se lembrasse do bolo, levando-a a descobrir o que lhe causara estranheza: o bolo não fora tocado. Estava intacto. A comemoração fora interrompida antes que cortassem o bolo.

_Eu lhe disse para dar o fora._

Ela contraiu os lábios, entrou no carro e ligou o motor. Não era da sua conta. Talvez ele não gostasse de bolo. Talvez não gostasse de doces. Talvez. Que droga! Ela desligou o motor e apoiou a cabeça no encosto do banco. Ele a mandara embora. Se tivesse algum juízo, ela o obedeceria. Ele dissera que queria ficar sozinho. Isabella apertou o volante e olhou para a casa. Seja lá o que estivesse errado com Edward, não era problema seu.

Edward olhou atordoado para as chamas que se apagavam na lareira. Estava bêbado, mas não tanto quanto desejaria estar. A dor era forte como sempre. Era como estar do lado afiado da serra, sentindo seus dentes dilacerarem sua carne. Nada que fizesse poderia aliviá-lo. Ele se levantou, foi até a cesta e pegou um pedaço de madeira.

— Você não deveria fazer isso. Se não tiver cuidado, vai tocar fogo no quarto — disse uma voz feminina vindo da porta. Ele se voltou, achando que delirava. Isabella estava parada ali. O seu rosto estava corado de frio, alguns flocos de neve estavam grudados em seu cabelo escuro e os seus olhos estavam frios. Ele não sabia se o que via neles era raiva ou desafio, mas pressentiu que ela lhe causaria problemas.

— Pensei ter lhe dito...

— Para dar o fora. Sim, você disse, e foi realmente grosseiro — falou ela asperamente. — Se essa é a maneira com que se dirige às pessoas, você merece ser deixado sozinho. — Ela desenrolou o lenço do pescoço, espalhando neve sobre o tapete.

— É isso que eu quero — falou Edward devagar. — Quero ser deixado em paz. — Ele sabia que suas emoções afloravam perigosamente à superfície. — Pensei ter sido claro.

— Foi.

— Então, o que faz aqui?

— Meto o meu nariz nos seus assuntos. — Ela tirou a luva encharcada. — Por motivos egoístas. Estou saindo de férias. Não quero passar o tempo me preocupando com o fato de que você possa cair de bêbado dentro da lareira.

— Por que isso iria incomodá-la?

— Se algo lhe acontecer, precisarei procurar outro emprego, e a situação lá fora está difícil.

— Não precisa se preocupar. — Edward apertou o pedaço de madeira e sentiu-o ferir sua mão. — Embora esteja me esforçando, eu não estou assim tão bêbado.

— E é por isso que estou aqui. Quando você parar de se "esforçar", eu poderei ir embora. — Ela tirou a outra luva. — Eu não quero ter a sua morte na minha consciência.

— Eu não vou morrer. — Ele percebeu a raiva na própria voz e se perguntou por que ela não percebia. — Pode ficar com a consciência tranquila. Se tiver algum juízo, você irá embora agora mesmo.

— Não vou até você me explicar por que está sozinho enquanto parece haver uma festa lá embaixo.

— Apesar do todo o meu esforço, eu não estou sozinho. Você está aqui. Francamente, eu não entendo por quê. Eu fui grosseiro com você. Se tivesse algum amor-próprio, você provavelmente teria me dado um soco e pedido demissão imediatamente.

— Isso só acontece nos filmes. Na vida real, ninguém se arriscaria a pedir demissão, e só alguém muito rico poderia fazer essa sugestão. — Ela estremeceu, desabotoou o casaco ensopado e se aproximou do fogo. — E amor-próprio é algo muito subjetivo. Reagir exageradamente não é do meu feitio, mas se eu abandonasse alguém com problemas estaria traindo totalmente meu respeito próprio.

— Isabella.

— E se é verdade que lhe falta empatia e algumas características humanas, como consciência, na maior parte do tempo você realmente é uma pessoa razoável com quem se trabalhar e, portanto, pedir demissão seria uma estupidez. A verdade é que eu adoro o meu trabalho. E quanto a lhe dar um soco. Nunca agredi ninguém na minha vida, embora às vezes tenha vontade de fazê-lo, mas isso é outra história. De qualquer maneira, as minhas mãos estão tão geladas, que eu acho que nunca mais serei capaz de fechá-las. — Ela tentou dobrar os dedos, enquanto Edward a observava com crescente irritação.

— Você ama o seu trabalho? Nesse caso, e eu lhe dou um ultimato — falou ele em tom agressivo. — Vá embora, ou eu a demito.

— Você não pode. Não só seria sem justa causa, como tecnicamente eu estou de folga. É fim de semana. Eu resolvo como passo o meu tempo.

— Você sempre se recusou a trabalhar no fim de semana. Por que escolheu justo este para quebrar as próprias regras? — A raiva dele explodiu. — Não existe algum lugar onde você deveria estar? E quanto à vida excitante que você leva nos fins de semana? — Ele se lembrou de uma ocasião em que a ouvira falar ao telefone. — Por que não está correndo de volta para casa, para se encontrar com Jamie?

Isabella ficou surpresa.

— Você sabe a respeito de Jamie?

— Nada tem a ver com empatia ou consciência. — Edward se apressou a esclarecer. — Eu apenas tenho boa memória.

— Eu não sabia que você sabia a respeito de Jamie. E eu vou para casa assim que me assegurar de que você está bem.

— Como você vê, eu estou bem

— Não precisa ficar irritado, mas eu realmente não acho que você esteja bem. Vejo um homem bêbado. Sozinho. Um homem que geralmente não bebe. Está acontecendo algo muito estranho. — Ela bateu o pé no chão com um ar pensativo. — Por que ninguém cortou o bolo?

— O quê?

— A festa lá embaixo. Ninguém cortou o bolo. E você saiu do escritório um pouco antes de mim. Portanto, não teve tempo de fazer uma festa. Foi uma festa surpresa, não foi? E você mandou todo mundo embora.

— Nem todas as surpresas são boas. Agora eu gostaria que você também fosse embora. — O tom ácido não surtiu efeito. Ela parecia um marisco que se recusava a desgrudar da pedra.

— Presumo que tenham sido Tania e seus seguidores? — O rosto dela dizia tudo que ele precisava saber a respeito da sua opinião sobre a modelo egocêntrica. — Ela não deveria tê-lo deixado neste estado.

— Eu mandei que ela me deixasse em paz.

— Ela não deveria ter obedecido. Qual era a ocasião?

— O aniversário dela. — Ele a viu abrir a boca, admirada, e reparou que ela possuía lábios macios. Sem batom. Vestia a mesma saia cinza que usara durante o trabalho, e uma camisa branca com um suéter cor de vinho sob o casaco molhado. Parecia sóbria e ajuizada. Mas Isabella sempre se vestia severamente. Seu cabelo sempre estava preso por um grande pregador. Era uma perfeita profissional, em todos os sentidos.

— Ela deu uma festa surpresa no próprio aniversário?

— Eu já tinha dito a ela que esta não era uma boa noite para mim. Tania não gosta de escutar não.

— Por quê?

— Porque ela é mulher? — ele sorriu com sarcasmo.

— Não — disse Isabella com impaciência. — Por que não é uma boa noite para você? Quero saber por que insiste em ficar sozinho e por que está bebendo todo o conteúdo da sua adega. É o trabalho? Algo deu errado no contrato de Zubran?

— Por que você acha que tem a ver com o trabalho?

— Porque o trabalho é única coisa que lhe importa.

Edward ficou olhando para ela por algum tempo, e depois se voltou e jogou a lenha no fogo. As chamas se ergueram imediatamente, consumiram a madeira e aqueceram o ambiente. Não poderia culpá-la por pensar daquele jeito. Ela não sabia. E isso era bom A última coisa que ele queria era simpatia e compreensão.

— Você não deveria estar aqui, Isabella.

— Mas estou. E talvez possa ajudá-lo.

Ela parecia firme e forte. Honesta.

Direta. Uma mulher com compaixão, inocente com relação a quanto o mundo podia ser sombrio. Ele sempre evitara mulheres como ela. A inocência não tinha espaço em sua vida. Só de pensar, ele suava frio.

— Você não pode ajudar. — A relação entre eles sempre fora profissional. Para ele, negócios não se misturavam com prazer. Ele achara que ela pensava da mesma forma.

— Você se aborreceu por causa de Tania,? Nem parece você. Durante o tempo que trabalhei para você, nunca o vi se importar remotamente com alguma mulher. Concluí que para você elas não passam de um acessório. Assim como abotoaduras. Você usa uma diferente para cada ocasião.

Ela era tão perceptiva que, não fosse o seu mau humor, ele teria rido. Mas, no momento, só queria que ela fosse embora, e se ela pretendia ignorá-lo, talvez estivesse na hora de recorrer a outro método.

— Talvez eu seja assim Talvez você não saiba o que eu sou. Talvez você não me conheça — Edward a rodeou, observando que ela percebera a ameaça do seu tom. E porque ele a observava e era experiente, percebeu que ela lutava para não recuar.

— Não me intimide, Edward. Estou tentando ajudá-lo.

— E eu não quero ajuda. Nem sua, nem de ninguém — Se nada mais surtisse efeito, isso funcionaria. Dizendo a si mesmo que lhe fazia um favor, ele a imprensou contra a parede de tijolos. A única coisa que se ouvia era a respiração entrecortada de Isabella, além do crepitar esporádico do fogo. Pela janela se via a neve caindo lá fora, mas a atenção de Edward estava concentrada na curva macia dos lábios dela, nos seus cabelos que tinham o cheiro de flores e de madeira queimada. Ele sentiu o corpo se enrijecer de maneira instintiva, poderosa e totalmente inconveniente. Ela o olhava fixamente, com os olhos arregalados de surpresa. Ele não poderia culpá-la. Também estava chocado pelo tanto de controle que precisava exercer sobre si mesmo para não ceder à intensa onda de desejo.

Em alguns segundos, a natureza do relacionamento dos dois havia mudado. Ali, longe das paredes de vidro do escritório, a barreira desmoronara. Não eram mais patrão e empregada. Eram um homem e uma mulher. Ele não esperava nem queria. Não naquela noite, não com ela. Edward culpou a bebida por ter deixado que a barreira desmoronasse, não apenas porque nunca ultrapassara o limite com alguma funcionária, mas porque sabia que nunca poderia lhe dar o que ela iria querer. Sabendo que não podia confiar em si mesmo, ele pensou em recuar, mas Isabella se adiantou, empurrou-o pelo peito e se soltou.

— Vou deixar que você fique sóbrio.

Ela parecia tão eficiente e enérgica como sempre, mas Edward percebeu o tremor em sua voz e reparou que ela se agarrava ao casaco. Ele a perturbara. Talvez a tivesse amedrontado um pouco. E fora essa a sua intenção, não fora? Queria que ela fosse embora.

Então, por que naqueles poucos segundos de tensão em que Isabella se dirigia à porta ele começou a notar coisas que nunca notara antes? Como o fato de seus cabelos terem um belo tom brilhante de marrom, e de que ela era uma das poucas mulheres que ele conhecia que tinha a capacidade de corar. Edward percebeu, de repente, que pensava em Jamie, o homem para quem ela voltava correndo. Tudo que sabia a respeito do sujeito é que ela estivera com ele durante todo o tempo que trabalhava na empresa. Dois anos. E isso confirmava tudo que ele sabia a respeito de Isabella.

Isabella acreditava em amor.

Com esse pensamento, ele pegou outra garrafa de champanhe.

Pela segunda vez, naquela noite, Isabella desceu a escada apressadamente. A única diferença é que, desta vez, ela tremia toda. Sempre evitara pensar em Edward Cullen como homem. Ele era seu patrão, aquele que lhe pagava o salário. Embora não pudesse ignorar a atração que ele exercia sobre as mulheres, porque lhe passava várias ligações, de alguma forma ela conseguira se manter distante, como alguém que vê um quadro valioso e sabe que nunca poderá tê-lo. E, de repente, do nada, ela sentira como que um despertar sexual que não desejava.

Isabella sempre estivera contente com sua vida, feliz com o seu trabalho. A última coisa que queria era colocar a sua rotina em perigo. Ainda mais por causa de um ser humano grosseiro e egoísta como Edward Cullen. Olhos atraentes, belo corpo e mente brilhante não compensavam as sérias deficiências da sua personalidade. Ele não se importava com ninguém. E isso, ela disse a si mesma, nada tinha de atraente. Além disso, sabia que o que acontecera no quarto da torre girava em torno do controle, não de atração física. Ele tentara perturbá-la. Tentara espantá-la. Tudo bem. Ela se assustara, não é? Mas ela não iria embora. Jamais abandonaria um ser humano naquele estado.

Tentando esquecer a maneira como ele a olhara enquanto a imprensava contra a parede, Isabella chegou ao pé da escada, viu os enfeites que pareciam deslocados no saguão e resolveu tirá-los. Ele ficara aborrecido com a festa. Ou talvez já estivesse aborrecido antes de chegar a casa. De qualquer modo, era a primeira vez que ela o via embriagado. Enquanto tirava uma guirlanda presa num quadro, ela se lembrou de que já o vira bêbado, na mesma época, no ano anterior.

Ela trabalhara até tarde e presumira estar sozinha, a não ser pelo pessoal de segurança, mas quando entrara no seu escritório, Edward estava jogado sobre o sofá, com uma garrafa vazia de uísque ao seu lado. Ela resolvera não acordá-lo. Cobrira-o com um cobertor e fora vê-lo várias vezes, enquanto continuava a trabalhar. Provavelmente, ele nem percebera, e não haviam comentado o assunto. Fora exatamente na mesma semana. Talvez tivesse sido na mesma data. Seria coincidência ele estar embriagado novamente? Talvez fosse. Era uma época muito ocupada, e todos tinham direito de relaxar de vez em quando.

Ela furou os balões com a chave do carro. Não era da sua conta. Mas, e se não fosse coincidência que ele escolhesse beber sozinho na mesma data do ano passado? E se não fosse coincidência que um homem que nunca esquecia algo esquecesse documentos importantes, exatamente naquela noite?

Ela recolheu a última guirlanda, e as únicas evidências que restaram da festa foram o bolo e os copos vazios. Com um suspiro de frustração, ela olhou para o topo da escada.

Aquela era uma situação em que não tinha ganhador. Se fosse embora, ficaria preocupada; se ficasse, corria o risco de ser expulsa novamente, ou pior. Ela corou. E se ele achasse que ela ficara por outro motivo? Ela não era idiota para achar que ele não notara a maneira como ela reagira. Edward Cullen tinha experiência suficiente com mulheres para não ter notado. A sua única esperança é que ele estivesse bêbado demais para se lembrar. Se ele se lembrasse, com sorte, acreditaria ser obra do seu delírio, uma lembrança criada pelo álcool. Ela pensou que o seu próprio comportamento alimentaria essa crença, porque, no trabalho, sempre evitara entrar na esfera pessoal.

Isabella olhou pela janela e viu que a neve continuava a cair. Resolveu que ficaria mais meia hora, daria uma olhada nele, esperando que ele não a visse, como acontecera no ano anterior, e o deixaria na sua nebulosa solidão.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Três**

Edward ficou sob o chuveiro e deixou que a água fria lhe ferisse a pele. Sem dúvida estava bêbado, mas em vez de estarem anestesiados, seus sentidos pareciam estar mais aguçados. Estava tendo ideias que não deveria ter por causa do champanhe. Ainda bem que Isabella fora embora porque, do contrário, ele se veria tentado a procurar uma forma diferente de esquecimento. Ele deu um gemido desgostoso.

Desde quando imaginava sua secretária nua? Nunca. Nem uma vez. Mas, de repente, ele se via atormentado ao pensar nos cabelos escuros e brilhantes. Queria arrancar aquele maldito prendedor e deixá-los cair. Queria enfiar as mãos em seus cachos macios, enrolá-los nos dedos e prendê-la enquanto bebia em sua boca suave e inocente para ver se ela era o remédio que ele procurava. E não deveria querer nada daquelas coisas.

Edward praguejou baixinho e se apoiou na parede fria, fechou os olhos e deixou a água escorrer por sua cabeça. Não deveria querer tocar o cabelo dela e, definitivamente, não deveria pensar em beijá-la. Isabella trabalhava para ele, e ele queria que continuasse a trabalhar. E não havia cura para o que ele estava sentindo.

Fora muito difícil encontrar alguém adequado para preencher a vaga de secretária particular, um papel que requeria várias habilidades. Antes de Isabella, tivera uma série de garotas sorridentes, que ou queriam incrementar sua vida social, ou esperavam que o relacionamento se tornasse mais íntimo; tivera um secretário que se enrolara todo com o volume de projetos; e também uma senhora cuja energia não fora suficiente para enfrentar a carga de trabalho.

E então, ele descobrira Isabella, com seus olhos castanhos sérios e sua notável habilidade em lidar com vários projetos ao mesmo tempo, sem reclamar. Isabella, que nunca trabalhara com um olho no relógio e que tinha uma forma admirável de acalmar o mais exaltados dos ânimos. Ela era uma ótima profissional, e era a sua dedicação ao trabalho, a sua compreensão da importância dos detalhes, que a trouxera até ali, naquela noite. Ela era uma joia.

E ele gritara com ela. Pior: atemorizara-a.

Com a cabeça girando, Edward praguejou e imaginou se conseguiria se lembrar de lhe mandar flores quando estivesse sóbrio. A ironia é que sempre era ela quem mandava flores em seu nome. Mas ele precisaria fazer alguma coisa para não perdê-la. Com sorte, os dois conseguiriam ignorar aquele instante em que a visão que um tinha do outro mudara e voltar aos padrões normais de relacionamento.

Ele fechou a torneira do chuveiro, enxugou-se e tentou enrolar a toalha em volta da cintura, mas seus dedos não obedeciam. Soltou uma risada frustrada e jogou a toalha no chão. Estava bêbado demais para se enrolar numa toalha, mas não o suficiente para esquecer.

Nunca bebia o suficiente para esquecer. A dor se alojava sob suas costelas como fragmentos de metal que não podiam ser removidos. Nada a aliviava.

Surpreso por ainda conseguir andar em linha reta, ele voltou ao quarto e ficou paralisado ao dar de cara com Isabella. Por um instante, ele pensou que ela não passava de um delírio produzido pela bebida, por sua fantasia e por seus pensamentos indevidos. Mas ela soltou uma exclamação abafada, olhou para ele de cima a baixo e arregalou os olhos.

— Ah, meu Deus. — Com um gemido de pavor, ela colocou as mãos diante dos olhos. — Desculpe! Eu sinto muito. Eu... O que está fazendo despido? Não acredito que você... E eu... — Ela se calou embaraçada, e foi o embaraço que o fez perceber.

Não era uma visão. Uma visão não ficaria envergonhada e cobriria os olhos. E ele temia se mexer, porque de repente queria ceder ao seu lado mais primitivo, jogá-la na cama e tentar uma forma diferente de enfrentar aquela noite. Ele queria que ela fosse o calor que iria derreter o frio que havia dentro dele. Queria o seu calor e tudo que ela significava de real. Em vez de ficar cercado por fantasmas, ele queria contato humano. Carne e sangue. Isabella.

— Pensei que você havia ido embora.

— Não! Eu fui dar um jeito lá embaixo e queria lhe dar um pouco de espaço, e... — Com as mãos ainda sobre os olhos, ela conteve a respiração. — Você já está decente?

— Santo Deus, Isabella, não exagere. — A tensão o fez falar asperamente. — Você já deve ter visto um homem nu. — _Jamie_, ele pensou amargamente. Ela já vira Jamie.

— Você é meu chefe. — A voz dela falhou. — Eu nunca pensei em você como homem. Pelo menos até agora. Por favor, pode vestir alguma coisa? Isso não é bom.

Em outras circunstâncias, ele teria rido do seu embaraço, mas não conseguia dar nem um sorriso. Foi até a antessala, que lhe servia de quarto de vestir, e pegou um roupão. Qualquer benefício obtido com o banho frio desaparecera ao vê-la. O desejo se misturava desagradavelmente com o reconhecimento de que ela era a única mulher que ele não poderia ter. Precisava se controlar, se desligar. Por mais que tivesse bebido, não iria acontecer.

Quando ele voltou, ela ainda mantinha as mãos diante dos olhos. Edward suspirou, amarrou o roupão com firmeza, pegou-lhe as mãos e puxou-as. Ela manteve os olhos fechados.

— Eu estou decente. — _Pelo menos por fora_, ele pensou. Como ela não lia mentes, tudo bem. Tentando ignorar a maciez de sua pele, ele soltou as mãos dela e recuou por saber que não estava sóbrio o suficiente para tomar decisões. _Preciso manter distância_, ele pensou. — Se você não está presa pela neve, por que ainda está aqui? Você saiu há uma hora.

— Eu lhe disse. Estava tirando os enfeites da festa. Presumi que você não queria aquilo tudo. E eu estava preocupada com você. — Ela abriu os olhos com cautela. — Eu fiquei com medo de que você continuasse a beber até acabar com todo o champanhe, caísse com a cara no fogo e tivesse uma morte horrorosa.

— Ainda preocupada com o seu emprego?

— Claro. — Ela evitou olhar para ele e afastou o cabelo úmido do rosto. — E talvez com a minha consciência. Quero poder dormir sossegada.

Distraído com os cabelos escuros, Edward tinha dificuldade de se concentrar.

— Talvez eu esteja mais bêbado do que penso, mas por que isso pesaria na sua consciência?

— Porque eu seria a última pessoa a vê-lo vivo. — Ela cruzou os braços, deu de ombros e se dirigiu à escada. — Mas se você está sóbrio o bastante para tomar banho sem se afogar, espero que seja seguro deixá-lo. Portanto, eu vou embora.

— Por que está evitando olhar para mim?

— Porque ainda não me recuperei do choque. Ver o seu chefe nu não é algo que acontece todo dia. — Ela gaguejava e corava. — Acho que vou precisar de terapia. E, desta vez, eu realmente vou. — Ela colocou a mão no corrimão, olhando para todos os lados, menos para ele.

A resposta sem nenhuma sofisticação simplesmente inflamou a libido de Edward, e ele sentiu uma onda de frustração porque o que deveria fazer contradizia diretamente o que desejava.

— Você não vai a lugar algum, Isabella. — Ele a viu engolir em seco.

— Vou, sim É evidente que você está bem, então...

— Quando foi a última vez que você olhou para fora?

A tensão crescia em volta deles. E em nada ajudava o quarto da torre ser um ambiente destinado à sedução, com a sua cama de dossel, a claridade trêmula da lareira e as janelas com vista para a enorme propriedade. A neve refletia a lua e espalhava uma luminosidade prateada sobre o bosque e o lago, produzindo um efeito etéreo e romântico. A ironia é que ele nunca seduzira uma mulher ali. Com exceção da visita inesperada e indesejada de Tania, nenhuma mulher o visitara em Chigworth.

Contudo, Isabella estava ali naquele momento e claramente se arrependia de ter resolvido ficar.

— Vai dar tudo certo — ela disse com firmeza. — Eu sou boa na neve. Se dirigir com cuidado, consigo chegar até o fim do caminho. Os caminhões de neve já espalharam sal na autoestrada, e eu não terei problemas para chegar em minha casa assim que atingir as vias principais.

— Sabe a que distância estamos das vias principais? Ainda que você consiga sair da propriedade, o que eu duvido, ainda terá oito quilômetros de estradas rurais que não são cuidadas.

— Ainda assim, eu vou tentar.

— Posso estar embriagado, mas não a ponto de não reconhecer uma péssima ideia — resmungou Edward. — Pode me chamar de egoísta, mas eu não quero passar o resto da noite tentando localizar o seu corpo congelado. Nem quero ter de procurar uma nova secretária. Não suporto o processo de entrevistas.

Isabella conteve um sorriso e retorceu os lábios.

— Tudo gira em torno de você, não é?

— Claro. Eu sou o cretino mais egoísta que você já conheceu, você sabe. — _Portanto, não olhe para mim com esses doces olhos castanhos. Não me deixe perceber que você se importa_. Mas ela já fizera isso, não fizera? No momento em que descobrira que ele não desejava uma festa, removera todos os enfeites.

Com as mãos unidas na frente do corpo, Isabella olhava para o chão.

— Fui tola, não fui? Para começar, por ter vindo até aqui.

— Não foi tolice. — Porque ele mal conseguia manter as mãos longe dela, Edward foi até a lareira e lhe deu as costas. — Você foi dedicada. Profissional. O que não é mais do que eu esperaria de você. Só é pena que você tenha escolhido esta noite. — Ele não disse o óbvio: que se não fosse pelo que aquela noite fazia com sua cabeça, ele não teria esquecido o maldito arquivo.

— Edward.

— O que faremos é o seguinte. — Edward assumiu o controle e interrompeu-a, evitando que ela perguntasse por que motivo aquela noite era tão dolorosa para ele. — Você está encharcada, gelada e provavelmente cansada. Eu vou até a cozinha fazer uma sopa. Enquanto isso, você toma um banho quente e pega alguma coisa para vestir no meu armário. Claro que não há nada que lhe caiba, mas você é bastante eficiente para improvisar. Vamos pendurar suas roupas e, de manhã, elas estarão secas.

— Edward, eu não posso...

— Vou acender a lareira em um dos outros quartos, e ele estará aquecido quando você for se deitar. — Sem olhar para ela, ele desceu a escada. — Há toalhas aquecidas no banheiro. Pegue uma.

Ela deveria ter discutido, mas uma olhada pela janela bastou para convencê-la de que ele tinha razão e que a decisão não estava mais em suas mãos. Não chegaria a casa tão cedo. Estava presa ali, com um homem que evidentemente não a queria por perto. Ao se recusar a ir embora, ela se colocara numa situação em que ele não tivera outra escolha, a não ser lhe oferecer hospedagem

E se havia outros sentimentos se agitando dentro dela, Isabella resolveu ignorá-los, assim como tentava ignorar a imagem do seu perigoso chefe despido. Pena que ele nada tinha de flácido. Um chefe fora de forma seria mais fácil de esquecer que um chefe com um abdome de tanquinho. Ela fechou os olhos com força. Um corpo perfeito e atraente não moldava um homem.

E não adiantava se lamentar, porque agora estava presa ali. Resignada com o inevitável, ela telefonou para Jamie e ficou aliviada quando a ligação caiu na secretária eletrônica. Seria uma conversa difícil. Ela deixou uma breve mensagem, explicando os fatos e prometendo ligar na manhã seguinte, depois de avaliar as condições do tempo e das estradas. Tirou os sapatos ensopados e colocou-os perto do fogo para secar.

Agora percebia como estava gelada, ela pensou tremendo. Tirou o casaco, pendurou-o nas costas de uma cadeira e foi para o banheiro. Estava com frio demais para discutir a sugestão de que tomasse um banho quente. Precisava se aquecer e vestir roupas secas.

Apesar da antiguidade do castelo, o banheiro era a última palavra em matéria de luxo, e Isabella gemeu de prazer ao enfiar as pernas congeladas na água perfumada da banheira. Nunca fizera aquilo. Geralmente tomava uma chuveirada. Tudo na sua vida era ditado pela rapidez e pela eficiência, e ela nunca se permitia aproveitar um momento de transigência. E agora aproveitava, e depois de uma semana exaustiva, poderia ficar ali para sempre, mas ficou apenas o tempo necessário para derreter as pernas congeladas, tomar um banho delicioso e lavar a cabeça.

Era uma bênção se sentir limpa e aquecida. Só de pensar que, se ela não tivesse reaparecido, ele teria ido à sua procura, foi suficiente para fazê-la pular para fora da banheira. Ela pegou duas toalhas. Enxugou-se com uma e enrolou a outra em volta da cabeça. Depois, foi até a antessala, imaginando o que encontraria para vestir. Pensou que um suéter seria bom Ou uma camisa, ou algum tipo de pijama. Qualquer coisa, contanto que fosse decente.

Ela ignorou as fileiras de ternos e escolheu uma camisa branca. Ficaria muito grande para ela, mas poderia enrolar as mangas. Agora só precisava achar algo para vestir na parte de baixo do corpo. O homem não tinha calças de abrigo, ou algo assim? Pijamas? Ela se dirigiu às gavetas. Abriu a primeira e encontrou meias. Pegou uma e abriu a segunda. Mas Edward parecia não ter pijamas ou algo mais casual, e ela já fechava a última gaveta, quando seus dedos tocaram em algo sólido. Isabella afastou a pilha de camisetas dobradas e viu uma fotografia em um porta-retratos antigo, de moldura prateada. Perguntando-se por que um porta- retratos estaria enfiado no fundo de uma gaveta, ela o pegou e conteve a respiração ao ver as pessoas que estavam na foto. A fotografia não estava ali por acidente, pensou atordoada. Fora escondida deliberadamente porque ele não suportava vê-la, mas também não conseguia se separar dela. Por algum motivo que ela ainda não entendia, a imagem representava sofrimento.

— Isabella? — A voz de Edward veio de fora do quarto, e ela se sobressaltou, sem saber se deveria esconder a foto ou não, mas não teve tempo de resolver. Edward parara na porta e percebera que ela invadira seus segredos, uma parte de sua vida pessoal que ele claramente classificara como "proibida".

A mudança dele foi instantânea. O seu rosto perdeu a cor, a palidez acentuou a dor que havia em seus olhos. Isabella imediatamente percebeu que segurava a pista sobre a causa do seu sofrimento. Pressentiu sua agonia e desejou lhe oferecer conforto, mas, seria difícil, sem saber por que o confortava. E como falaria sobre algo tão pessoal com alguém que não encorajava contatos pessoais? A natureza da relação entre os dois mudaria para sempre.

Entretanto já mudara, ela pensou. Agora sabia que Edward possuíra uma vida pessoal. Que ele era mais que o homem que ela pensara conhecer. E isso era pior, muito pior, que vê-lo despido. Era mais íntimo, mais intrusivo. E ele também achava, porque não havia mais sinal da indiferença que mostrara ao vê-la aparecer no seu quarto. Não havia mais sinal de divertimento naqueles frios olhos azuis. O seu olhar circunspecto passava da toalha que ela enrolara na cabeça, para a toalha que ela enrolara em volta do corpo.

— Eu... Eu estava procurando algo para usar. Não queria bisbilhotar. — Sentindo que corava, ela colocou a fotografia onde a encontrara. Mas era tarde. O mal já fora feito e não havia como reparar. — Sinto muito. Você disse para eu pegar roupas, e ela estava ali. Talvez eu não devesse ter olhado, mas eu não sabia que era importante até olhar para ela e... — Ela se interrompeu, esperando que ele dissesse algo, mas ele ficou calado. Estava frio e hostil. Suas emoções tão congeladas quanto o fosso. E Isabella não sabia o que fazer, o que dizer. Portanto, ela falou a coisa mais óbvia. — Você tem uma filha — ela falou em voz quase inaudível. — E ela é igualzinha a você. — No momento em que ela disse isso, percebeu que cometera um erro, e o silêncio se prolongou por muito tempo.

— Eu tinha uma filha. — Desta vez, o seu tom não era áspero nem zangado. Era estranhamente sem modulação, como se ele não tivesse nenhuma emoção. — Ela morreu faz quatro anos esta noite, e morreu por minha causa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Quatro**

Ela encontrara a fotografia. A fotografia que ele não suportava ver.

Edward parou diante da janela da torre, de costas para o quarto. O seu peito doía. Ele se sentia em carne viva, como se todas as camadas de proteção lhe tivessem sido arrancadas. Não sabia como aliviar a dor. Era um homem que se orgulhava do próprio controle e, no entanto, naquele momento, não tinha onde se agarrar. Ele fechou a mão e pressionou-a contra a parede, fechou os olhos e tentou recuperar o autocontrole. Enquanto ela se vestia, ele ouvia o barulho das roupas vindo da antessala. Ela se demorava, e ele entendia por quê. Registrara a expressão do seu rosto: o impacto da confissão fora mil vezes maior que o choque de vê-lo nu. E agora o vira realmente despido. Vira uma parte sua que ele jamais revelara a ninguém. A parte que ele guardava ferozmente. Ele não tivera problemas por ela tê-lo visto sem roupas, mas tinha muitos problemas com o fato de ela ter visto a fotografia. E apostava que ela estava tão consternada como ele.

Era uma ironia que fosse preciso aquilo para que ele obtivesse o que queria. Solidão. Diante da escolha entre esperar o tempo melhorar no calor do outro quarto, ou com ele, na sua própria versão particular do inferno, não tinha dúvida de que ela escolheria deixá-lo sozinho. Edward estava tão seguro de qual seria a escolha de Isabella, que ficou chocado ao ouvir seus passos macios sobre o piso de madeira.

— Então é isto que você faz todo ano? — perguntou ela em voz macia. — Você se isola e bebe? Isso o ajuda a enfrentar a noite?

Porque ele queria que ela fosse embora, não se voltou.

— Nada ajuda.

— Não. Posso ver que não.

Ele sentiu a simpatia e a compaixão na voz dela, mas rejeitou-as por não merecer nenhuma delas.

— Aprecio a sua dedicação em me trazer o arquivo. Mas o seu trabalho acabou, Isabella. — Ele sabia que estava sendo brutal, mas não se importava. — A sua responsabilidade não se estende para qualquer outra parte da minha vida. O quarto lá embaixo está aquecido e confortável. Deixei uma bandeja com comida para você. Coma e descanse um pouco.

— E quanto a você? O que vai fazer?

O que sempre fazia. Colocaria um pé diante do outro e continuaria a viver, ainda que outros não vivessem.

— Eu vou ficar bem.

— Em vez de passar por isso tudo sozinho, você poderia tentar outro jeito.

Ele não a ouvira se mexer, mas de repente sentiu a mão dela no seu ombro. Edward contraiu os músculos, repelindo o toque gentil e surpreendendo-se por ela não pressentir a violência que existia dentro dele. Ou talvez ela pressentisse e preferisse ignorá-la. Ela não era covarde. Se fosse, teria ido embora da primeira vez.

— Você precisa se afastar de mim, Isabella. Imediatamente.

— Se o problema é como atravessar uma noite terrível, horrorosa, deve haver outra solução que não seja o álcool. Ou pelo menos, um jeito melhor, que não o deixe se sentindo ainda pior na manhã seguinte.

— Que jeito melhor? — Ele se voltou lentamente, cansado de lutar, e olhou para ela. Isabella vestira uma camisa branca que lhe caía até abaixo dos quadris, e que deixava suas longas e tentadoras pernas à mostra. Edward pensou que havia uma parte dele que ainda funcionava, porque se admirava de não ter percebido antes que ela tinha pernas fabulosas, embora ela sempre as escondesse por debaixo dos trajes cinza. A falta de senso de seus pensamentos quase o fez rir. Seria aquele o único sentimento que era capaz de ter? Em vez de se sentir grato por ela tentar ajudá-lo, o que sentia nada tinha de inofensivo. Era algo perigoso, poderoso e primitivo, que ameaçava destruir quem ou o que estivesse no seu caminho.

E ela percebera.

Ele viu exatamente o momento em que ela percebeu. O brilho dos seus olhos castanhos deixou de ser carinhoso e se transformou em outra coisa, ela perdeu a segurança e tirou a mão do seu ombro. Ele deu um sorriso cínico.

— Exatamente. — Ele amenizou o tom de voz para quebrar um pouco a tensão. — Você precisa ser mais específica quando sugerir alternativas ou a sua generosidade pode ser mal interpretada. Principalmente quando você não está usando nada além da minha camisa.

— Você namora mulheres que só usam alta-costura. Quer que eu acredite que ver a sua secretária vestindo uma das suas camisas lança a sua libido às alturas? Não acredito. — Ela falara com displicência, mas ficara muito vermelha. — Você não está desesperado a este ponto.

— Talvez esteja. — A voz dele trazia o peso de todas as emoções com que estivera lidando o dia inteiro. Edward pegou-a pela nuca e levantou-lhe o rosto. — Talvez eu esteja tão desesperado que não me importo com o que faça esta noite. Ou com quem. — Ele sentia o pulso dela acelerar sob seus dedos. Percebeu que ela temia respirar e romper o delicado equilíbrio que existia entre os dois. Temia fazê-lo ultrapassar o limite. Sempre pensara nela como firme e robusta, mas, através da camisa de seda, ela se revelava esguia, cheia de curvas e frágil. E ele não sabia lidar com a fragilidade. Já provara ser incapaz.

A constatação foi como um banho de água fria. Edward soltou-a, sentindo um amargo na boca. Estaria tão desesperado a ponto de arriscar uma das poucas pessoas verdadeiras da sua vida?

— Você deveria ir embora. Desça e tranque a porta.

Ela não se mexeu, e ele se perguntou se ela não teria senso de perigo.

— Não vou deixá-lo sozinho em hipótese alguma.

— Por que você se preocupa com o seu emprego?

— Não. Porque eu me preocupo com você.

— Você não entende, não é? — A violência estava tão próxima da superfície, que Edward sentia o seu gosto. Ele se aproximou de Isabella, sentiu o seu perfume e percebeu que estava perdendo o controle. — Eu deveria ficar sozinho. É a única solução. — Ele esperava que ela recuasse, mas ela sequer se encolheu.

— Para mim, não parece estar dando certo. Talvez esteja na hora de você pensar em algo diferente. Talvez, em vez de álcool e esquecimento, você possa tentar amizade e conforto.

— Amizade? — A palavra parecia feri-lo. — Você acha que agora eu estou pensando em amizade?

— Não. Acho que não. Eu não sou tola. Mas acho que você está sofrendo tanto que só quer um descanso da dor. E eu piorei a sua dor ao encontrar a fotografia. Sinto muito.

— Você não tem por que sentir. Agora, vá.

— Não. Podemos encontrar outro meio de fazer isso.

Ele não deveria ficar surpreso com a sua teimosia, porque ela demonstrava o mesmo espírito indomável no trabalho.

— Não existe nós, Isabella. E quanto à amizade. — Ele precisava destruir suas ilusões. — Eu não tenho amigos. Tenho pessoas que querem algo de mim e pessoas que trabalham para mim. — A análise cínica não a surpreendeu. Talvez ela não fosse tão ingênua como ele pensara.

— Talvez você pense assim por causa da empresa. E não deveria julgar todos com base nos atos d. Tania Flynn. Ela não deveria tê-lo deixado sozinho esta noite. Foi uma atitude errada.

— Talvez ela tenha sido esperta. Talvez tenha percebido que era perigoso ficar. — O calor do fogo secara o cabelo dela e ele caía em ondas sobre a camisa branca. As chamas refletiam na seda e delineavam as curvas do seu corpo. De repente, começava a ficar cada vez mais difícil fazer o que era certo e mandá-la embora.

— Trabalhamos juntos durante dois anos, e eu me importo com você. Embora eu duvide que você se lembre, estávamos juntos nesta mesma data, no ano passado, quando você esvaziou uma garrafa de uísque e dormiu no seu escritório.

Ele se lembrou disso imediatamente. Então, fora ela que o cobrira com o cobertor. O mistério o perturbara várias vezes durante o ano, e agora tinha a resposta: _Isabella_.

Ela hesitou e pegou a mão dele.

— Pare de beber, Edward. Você tentou e não funcionou. Vamos descobrir outra solução para passar a noite. E antes que você faça outro comentário cáustico, envolvendo alternativas físicas, existem milhares de opções que não nos deixarão embaraçados ao esbarrar um no outro de manhã.

— Que opções? — A cabeça dele estivera tão cheia de alternativas "físicas", que ele precisou de tempo para entender o que ela dizia.

— Podemos jogar xadrez ou palavras cruzadas, mas devo lhe avisar que sou ótima nas duas coisas, e sou uma jogadora implacável.

— São essas as suas sugestões? Xadrez e palavras cruzadas?

— A não ser que você queira uma longa partida de Banco Imobiliário. Então, o que vai ser? O que você quer jogar?

Ele queria jogar, mas nenhum dos jogos que ela sugerira. O jogo que ele queria era muito mais perigoso. Ele queria brincar com fogo. Queria beijar aqueles lábios, tirar-lhe a camisa que mal a cobria, e procurar esquecimento da maneira mais básica que o homem conhecia. E queria jogar várias vezes, até que sua cabeça se esquecesse de tudo, exceto dela. Até que o sofrimento fosse ultrapassado pelas sensações. Por que não? Nada mais funcionara.

Entretanto, ele se lembrou de que se tratava de Isabella, que ela estava fora dos limites, e puxou a mão que ela segurava.

— Nunca conheci alguém que me vencesse no xadrez — ele falou friamente. — E não conheço nada pior que comprar imóveis com dinheiro de brinquedo. Coloquei uma tigela de sopa no seu quarto. Se não for suficiente, sirva-se do que encontrar na cozinha. — Ele se virou e esperou ouvi-la descendo a escada, mas sentiu que ela o abraçava pela cintura.

— Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas sei que não deve ter sido sua culpa. — ela falou hesitante. — Isso eu sei. Ela não morreu por sua causa.

Edward sentiu que algo se quebrava dentro dele.

— Você não sabe de nada. — Ele retrucou com violência, voltando-se tão bruscamente que ela o soltou. — Você não sabe do que está falando e precisa esquecer isso. Precisa me deixar sozinho. — Ele estava com um olhar ameaçador, e ela deveria ter recuado, mas não recuou.

— Não vou deixá-lo sozinho.

— Não? Talvez isto a faça mudar de ideia. Só existe outro meio de distração que estou disposto a tentar. Você está disposta a jogar comigo, Isabella? — Sem perceber, ele enfiara as mãos no cabelo dela e enrolara os dedos em seus cachos. Sem hesitar, ele a beijou, um beijo rude e exigente, amargor em contato com o doce, rigidez em contato com o tenro.

Edward era levado não apenas pelo desejo, mas também pelo desespero. Pela necessidade de tentar sair da agonia. Fora atraído pela ternura de Isabella, como se ela pudesse derreter a camada de gelo que havia dentro dele e curá-lo, quando tudo o mais fracassara. Ele se apossava dela por egoísmo, por cobiça, levado pela exaltação, pelo sofrimento, pela busca de esquecimento. Sentia que ela tremia, mas estava confuso demais para saber se era de frio ou por algo mais complicado. Tudo que sabia é que ele a queria naquele momento, e se ela não o detivesse, ele não iria parar.

Ainda beijando-a e segurando-a pelos cabelos, ele se livrou do roupão. E quando ela o abraçou pelo pescoço, ele a deitou sobre o tapete, diante do fogo. Uma parte dele, distante e que quase não tinha voz em meio à loucura, dizia para ir devagar, para pensar nela. Mas só havia ele e o seu desespero: não queria pensar em Isabella. Não queria pensar em nada.

Com mãos trêmulas, Edward rasgou a camisa da gola até a barra, expondo-a completamente. Em algum lugar na profundidade de sua loucura, ouviu-a engasgar, mas ignorou-a e afastou-lhe as coxas.

— Edward.

Ele levantou a cabeça, com a visão enevoada, e fixou os olhos em Isabella. O calor da lareira a deixara rosada, ou talvez fosse o embaraço pela intimidade com que ele a tocava. De qualquer maneira, o seu corpo lhe oferecia um convite sensual e sinuoso, uma escapada erótica da dolorosa realidade. Mas, ainda que esquecido, ele se lembrou de procurar um preservativo no bolso do roupão: mantivera-os sempre à mão durante os últimos cinco anos.

Ele a beijou sofregamente e passou a mão pelas curvas do seu corpo, perdendo-se na sua suavidade. Ele a apalpava explicitamente e de maneira ousada, com um desejo tão poderoso que afastava qualquer outra emoção e afogava a sua dor. Em parte, sabia que estava indo muito depressa, mas ela parecia uma droga. Quanto mais ele a consumia, mais se sentia melhor e mais a desejava. Sabia que perdera o controle. Soube no momento em que passou a mão pelos quadris de Isabella e levantou-os do chão, e quando entrou no seu corpo, impelido por um desejo desesperado que o impedia de se conter.

Edward sentiu o calor envolvê-lo. Um calor intensificado centenas de vezes pela resistência que o corpo dela apresentava. Ele sentia cada espasmo que a acometia da maneira mais íntima possível, e era algo que ele nunca sentira.

— Santo Deus, Isabella.

Ela o prendeu dentro do corpo, e ele queria fazer uma pausa, prolongar aquele momento, mas não conseguiu se segurar. Fisicamente, era mais forte que ela, muito mais. E ele usou a sua força para mergulhar mais profundamente dentro dela. Em meio ao calor que lhe atordoava a cabeça, ouviu-a gemer o seu nome, sentiu que ela o abraçava e percebeu que ela continha a respiração. Talvez devesse ir mais devagar, murmurar palavras gentis e doces, mas não lhe restava mais nenhuma gentileza ou doçura. Ficara cego e surdo para qualquer coisa que não fosse a sua própria necessidade.

Ele sentiu que ela o acolhia no seu corpo e se entregou ao ritmo e à selvageria, agindo por instinto, sem se importar com a técnica. Tudo era brutal e primitivo, cada movimento que ele fazia se destinava ao seu próprio prazer. Ele a mantinha na posição que queria. O perfume de Isabella o deixava tonto, e a maciez de sua pele o enlouquecia. Ele a possuiu avidamente, apossando-se de tudo que ela lhe oferecia e de ainda mais. Naquele momento, naqueles poucos segundos de total abandono sexual, ele só tinha consciência do prazer do seu alívio. Assim como ele, o seu corpo se esvaziou e sua cabeça também ficou vazia. De tudo, a não ser daquela mulher.

Demorou algum tempo para voltar à realidade. A primeira coisa que ele notou foi o calor do fogo sobre a pele, e depois, o calor da mulher que tinha nos braços. _Não uma mulher qualquer_, ele pensou. _Isabella_. Isabella, sua secretária particular. A doce Isabella, que merecia muito mais que um caso de uma noite com um canalha egoísta como ele.

Edward fechou os olhos e saiu de cima dela, sentindo-se desgostoso, imaginando que tipo de insanidade o acometera. Apenas o álcool teria sido uma melhor opção. Pelo menos, ele iria acordar sem dever desculpas a ninguém. Pagaria um preço. Sempre havia um preço para tudo. A questão era o quanto ele seria alto desta vez.

Isabella acordou sozinha na enorme cama com dossel. Os primeiros raios de luz da fria manhã de inverno entravam pelas janelas, e tudo que restara do fogo que aquecera a noite de amor dos dois eram as brasas cintilantes da lareira.

Um novo dia amanhecia. A agonia e a angústia da noite anterior não passavam de lembranças.

Entretanto nem tudo fora esquecido.

Ela sentia o corpo dolorido de maneira que não conhecia. Sentia-se... Ela deitou de costas e olhou para o teto da cama. Incrível. Sentia-se ótima. E, com esse pensamento, veio a culpa. Parecia errado que a melhor noite de sua vida tivesse sido a pior para ele.

Para ele, não fora nada especial. Não tivera nada a ver com ela, embora fosse o seu nome que ele gemesse no calor do momento. Não era tola a ponto de achar que tivesse sido pessoal. Para ele, não passara de uma fuga temporária. Ela fora uma distração no momento em que ele mais precisava, uma mulher que estivera ali quando ele tivera problemas. E ela era sua funcionária.

O sorriso de Isabella se apagou, e ela entrou em pânico. Dormira com seu chefe. O que estava pensando? Dormir com o patrão não era incrível, era estúpido. Muito estúpido. Ela, mais que ninguém, sabia como isso era burrice. Como pudera ser tão imprudente? Sempre era profissional. Sempre tomava cuidado para não ultrapassar aquele limite.

Isabella pulou da cama com as pernas bambas e recolheu as roupas que deixara para secar. Temendo que ele aparecesse a qualquer momento, vestiu- se depressa, apesar das mãos que tremiam. Ela ligou o celular e viu que eram 8h e que já perdera cinco chamadas de Jamie.

Santo Deus! _Jamie_.

Ela sentiu uma pontada no estômago. O brilho satisfeito que a envolvia quando acordara desaparecera e tudo que restara era o frio do pânico. O que fizera? Desde o momento em que colocara a mão sobre o ombro de Edward, esquecera-se da vida. Tudo se reduzira ao momento, não considerara o que aconteceria depois. Com um gemido de remorso, ela sentou na beirada da cama.

— Este me parece um caso sério de arrependimento do dia seguinte. — A voz arrastada veio da porta. Isabella se sobressaltou. Esperava ter mais tempo para se recuperar antes de precisar encará-lo. Agora era tarde. Aquela era uma situação com a qual nunca tivera de lidar, e não sabia o que fazer. Ela olhou para ele e sentiu o coração despencar. Ele estava extremamente atraente, lindo e sexy, parecendo um rebelde, com os cabelos caindo sobre a testa e a barba por fazer. Seria errado desejar que ele não tivesse levantado antes que ela acordasse? Desejar que tivessem acordado juntos?

Fazer sexo com ele fora inesquecível. E o problema era esse.

Ele era seu chefe. Ela precisava esquecer. Precisava ignorar o seu lado ridículo que dizia que ela deveria pedir demissão e ver se o que havia entre os dois chegaria a algum lugar. Isso seria insensatez e impulsividade, e ela não tinha nenhuma das duas coisas. Tinha responsabilidades. Compromissos. E sensatez seria esquecer o que acontecera na noite passada. A questão era: como?

Ela imaginou se ele estaria se fazendo a mesma pergunta, mas bastou olhar para ele para ver que não estava. Ele não tinha dúvidas ou incertezas. Nada que sugerisse que o que haviam feito tivera algum significado para ele. Fora apenas um meio de atravessar uma péssima noite. Naquele momento, não havia sinal da agonia que vira nele, na noite anterior. Qualquer emoção sombria, desesperada, que o tivesse perturbado durante a noite amarga fora afastada. Edward Cullen recuperara o controle e enterrara seus segredos sob camadas de autodisciplina.

Enquanto isso, ela se sentia física e emocionalmente alquebrada. Ele já vestira um jeans e um suéter pretos que acentuavam seus ombros largos. Embora se vestisse informalmente, possuía uma sofisticação inata, um estilo natural em tudo que fazia. Por entre o pânico, as lembranças voltaram à cabeça de Isabella. Lembranças da sensação daqueles ombros sob seus dedos, firmes, musculosos, fortes. Lembranças de como fora ser tocada por ele e tocá-lo. Estranho como a visão inesperada da sua vulnerabilidade não traduzira fraqueza. Ele não tinha nada de fraco.

Ela se lembrou de que não tinham sequer conversado. Sabia que ele se culpava pela morte da filha, mas não sabia detalhes e, a julgar pela rigidez de seus lábios, ele não pretendia contar.

Aquele era o homem que ela conhecia, o Edward Cullen que reconhecia, e isso tornava tudo pior, porque ele era seu patrão. E isso só lhe deixava um curso de ação.

Isabella levantou-se lentamente, como se esperasse que por milagre lhe ocorresse o que dizer. Obviamente, ele esperava que ela dissesse algo. O seu intenso olhar azul, mais perceptivo que o da maioria das pessoas, mantivera-se sobre ela por um tempo nada confortável. E por mais que parecesse superficial, ela se preocupava com a sua aparência, que deveria estar terrível. Ela sentia aquela sensação arenosa de cansaço que seguia uma noite de sono escasso, e deveria estar pálida. Sabia que estava desarrumada, porque vestira as roupas, mas não tivera tempo de ajeitar os cabelos. Era o momento mais constrangedor da sua vida.

— Ah, bom dia. — Droga, aquilo soara estranho. Ela pigarreou pensando que seria impossível ser profissional ao encarar o homem que conhecera a parte mais íntima do seu corpo. — Só preciso dar um telefonema rápido e saio do seu caminho. — Ela não queria conversar sobre o que acontecera, e ficou aliviada quando ele não disse nada. Continuou a examiná-la como se procurasse a resposta para alguma coisa.

E Isabella descobriu que o seu escrutínio era muito mais desconfortável que qualquer conversa. Para disfarçar, ela catou os sapatos na frente da lareira e os calçou. Desejando escapar o mais rapidamente possível, ela pegou o celular.

— Preciso telefonar para Jamie e avisar que vou chegar mais tarde. Ele deve estar preocupado porque não fui para casa ontem à noite. Ele já me telefonou, mas o celular estava desligado.

— Tem certeza de que ele está preocupado? Vocês são muito íntimos, não são? — Havia um tom de ceticismo na voz de Edward, e ela ficou confusa com a pergunta.

— Claro. Eu avisei que chegaria tarde, mas ele não esperava que eu não voltasse para casa.

— E como ele vai se sentir quando descobrir que você fez sexo comigo? — A pergunta direta fez com que ela engasgasse e corasse.

— Obviamente, eu não vou mencionar essa parte. — Ela o viu erguer a sobrancelha e um leve sorriso aparecer em seus lábios. Os mesmo lábios que a haviam beijado até deixá-la tonta na noite passada. A mesma boca que percorrera o seu corpo.

— Se é isso que você pretende, é melhor aprender a não corar, ou ele vai perceber.

De repente, ela ficou irritada com ele. E consigo mesma. Era embaraçoso encará-lo no dia seguinte, com uma cara cor de tomate, especialmente quando ele tratava o episódio com tamanha indiferença. Nenhuma palavra romântica, nem um sorriso gentil ou um carinho para amenizar a transição do pessoal para o profissional. Talvez fosse melhor. Deveria ser indiferente, calma e profissional, e sair da vida dele com a dignidade intacta, mas duvidava que fosse possível.

— Jamie não é perceptivo como você.

— Não? — A expressão de Edward nada revelava. — E se você estiver enganada? E se ele perceber?

— Por que perceberia? Não é exatamente o tipo de coisa que costumamos conversar.

— E você ainda diz que são íntimos?

— Somos íntimos, mas dificilmente eu iria lhe dizer que dormi com você, não acha?

— Eu não sou especialista em relacionamentos, mas isso iria deixar as coisas bem estranhas. — falou ele com extrema polidez. — Se é dessa maneira que você quer jogar, por mim, tudo bem Mas eu tenho uma pergunta antes de voltarmos a assuntos mais práticos.

— Que pergunta? Assuntos práticos?

O silêncio se estendeu por um minuto, que ela calculou com cada batida do seu coração. Ele a olhava fixamente. Não desviara os olhos nem uma vez. Quando por fim falou, sua voz estava macia.

— Se o seu relacionamento com Jamie é "íntimo", por que você fez sexo comigo?


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Cinco**

Ele observou enquanto ela ficava muito vermelha. De certa forma, aquilo o fascinava, porque ela era imprevisível e confortante. Ou talvez ele fosse cínico e calejado demais para ela. Se as circunstâncias fossem diferentes, talvez, apenas talvez, a conversa que teriam também seria diferente. Mas ele não podia mudar o que sentia. Ou melhor, o que não sentia. Se já não estivesse arrependido da loucura que fizera na noite passada, ficaria arrependido agora, porque era muito fácil saber o que ela estava sentindo. Estava escrito no seu rosto.

Para ela, não se tratara de viver o momento. Tivera significado. E significado era algo que ele não procurava num relacionamento. Ele era o pior homem com quem ela poderia ter ficado presa por causa da neve. Talvez ela soubesse disso, porque evitava encará-lo. Cabia a ele desfazer aquela confusão.

— Isabella? — falou ele em tom neutro, sabendo que o que faria a seguir seria crucial. Não queria que ela tivesse esperanças, nem que rompesse o seu relacionamento com Jamie, ainda que ele o considerasse ridiculamente deficiente. — Isabella?

— Eu não entendi a sua pergunta. — Ela se voltou para ele, confusa.

— Jamie. Vocês estão juntos há dois anos, portanto deve ser sério.

Ela olhou para ele como se ele fosse um alienígena.

— Acho que houve um mal-entendido. — falou ela devagar. Edward franziu a testa, porque sabia que não houvera "mal-entendido" algum Fora direto ao ponto e estava determinado a lhe extrair a verdade. Ele a pegou pelo rosto, sentiu a sua pele macia e, pela primeira vez, notou que ela tinha pontinhos verdes nos olhos castanhos.

— Evidentemente ele significa muito para você, já que estão juntos há dois anos. — falara ele em tom cínico, e pensou amargamente que não deveria julgar os relacionamentos dos outros. O que sabia a respeito de relacionamentos? Tanto quanto sabia sobre amor: muito pouco. Ele a soltou. Isabella não deveria ser tocada por alguém como ele. Parecia errado em todos os sentidos.

— Jamie e eu estamos juntos há nove anos, que é basicamente o tempo de vida que ele tem, Jamie é meu irmão caçula. Sua obsessão atual é a nave espacial de Star Wars.

Ele levou um tempo para compreender. _Irmão_?

— Edward? — Ela o observava como se cada reação dele fosse um mistério. — Não sei de onde você tirou a ideia de que Jamie era meu... eu não sei... Meu namorado? Foi você quem o mencionou e, portanto, presumi que sabia quem ele era. Não me ocorreu que precisasse explicar.

— Eu ouvi você falar com ele ao telefone e... — Edward respirou fundo e passou a mão na nuca, entendendo o tamanho do seu engano. — Seu irmão? Como pode ter um irmão de nove anos? — Ele perguntou admirado.

— Creio que você pode concluir sozinho.

— Mas você tem...

— Vinte e quatro. Ele é muito mais jovem que eu. Bem-vindo ao mundo das famílias complicadas. — Ela deu de ombros. — Jamie mora comigo e com a minha irmã. Ou melhor, ele mora com ela, e eu me junto a eles nos fins de semana e nos feriados.

— Mas você mora em Londres.

— Durante a semana. Nas sextas-feiras à noite, eu vou para lá e tomo conta de tudo, para que Angie possa se divertir um pouco. Nós praticamente temos custódia compartilhada. Suponho que se possa dizer que eu sou a provedora principal.

E com aquela simples declaração, tudo se encaixou. Subitamente, ele entendia por que ela se recusava a trabalhar até tarde nas sextas-feiras e nos fins de semana. Percebeu o tamanho da responsabilidade que ela assumira e o quanto estivera errado.

— Pensei que você mantinha os fins de semana livres por causa da sua vida social agitada.

— Você está me confundindo com Tania. Eu sou uma pessoa normal, com uma vida normal. Uma vida da qual gosto muito, mas confesso que não é cheia de festas. É uma vida muito rotineira.

Edward estava perplexo.

— Cuidar do seu irmão não é exatamente uma vida rotineira. É um grande sacrifício da sua parte.

— Não é nenhum sacrifício. — retrucou ela indignada. — Eu me considero feliz por ter uma família adorável. Só queria que pudéssemos viver no mesmo lugar o tempo todo. Eu me sinto muito solitária durante a semana, em Londres.

— Eu a ofendi, e peço desculpas, mas pensei. — Ele concluiu que seus pensamentos eram irrelevantes, assim como sua experiência de vida. Viera de uma família onde os laços eram vistos como elos que deveriam ser cortados. — Não importa o que eu pensei. Se você se sente sozinha, por que não mora com eles? Por que Londres?

— Nós não podemos sustentar uma casa com espaço suficiente em Londres, e eu não posso trabalhar fora de Londres porque os salários seriam muito baixos, então, fizemos esse arranjo. — Ela puxou o cabelo para trás. — Angie é professora assistente, o que significa que está em casa depois do horário da escola e nas férias quando eu não estou lá. Funciona perfeitamente. Ou funcionava.

— Você quer dizer, até ficar isolada porque o seu chefe egoísta a manteve trabalhando até tarde.

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Ultimamente tem sido... — Ela se calou e sorriu. — Esqueça. Nada disso é relevante.

Edward praguejou baixinho e se aproximou da lareira.

— Por que não me disse? Eu não sabia que você era responsável pelo seu irmão. Eu não seria ruim a ponto de exigir que você ficasse até tarde no escritório toda noite se você tivesse me explicado.

— Não havia nada a explicar. Você me paga para fazer um trabalho, e paga bem. Tem o direito de esperar que eu cumpra minhas obrigações. Eu não preciso sair cedo durante a semana. Aluguei um quarto ao sul de Londres, numa área que não pode ser considerada de diversão. Não há muito por que voltar e, além disso, eu adoro o meu trabalho.

Ela dissera a mesma coisa na noite passada.

— Onde você mora exatamente?

Quando ela disse, Edward ficou chocado.

— Se eu soubesse disso, jamais a teria deixado trabalhar até às 2h da manhã.

— Você sempre me arrumou uma carona. Isso nunca foi um problema.

— Você tem de andar do carro até em casa. — Só de imaginar, ele se apavorava. Ela poderia ter sido assaltada. Ou pior.

— Você está exagerando. Geralmente o motorista espera até que eu abra a porta. Honestamente, Edward, está tudo bem.

Ele observou o seu rosto pálido e percebeu que ela não estava bem naquele momento. E não porque algum assaltante a atacara na rua, mas por causa dele. O que acontecera entre os dois fora equivalente a um assalto sexual relâmpago. E ele iria piorar as coisas ainda mais. Não iria lhe oferecer palavras carinhosas e fazer promessas de eterna felicidade. Não iria dar a ela nada além de mais uma ducha de água fria.

— Precisamos conversar a respeito do que aconteceu ontem à noite. — falou ele num tom mais áspero do que pretendia, e ela se mostrou constrangida como se ele tivesse lhe pedido que se despisse. Ela já se despira para ele, e Edward se recordava do seu corpo, da sua pele macia, das suas curvas que tinham sido um bálsamo que o levara ao esquecimento. E ele precisava esquecer.

— Sinceramente, eu preferiria que não. — Ela cruzara as mãos diante do corpo. — Apenas me diga se você quer a carta agora, ou se posso mandá-la via e-mail.

— Que carta?

— A minha carta de demissão. Suponho que possa me arranjar um computador, e eu a escrevo aqui se você preferir.

— Demissão? — Era a última coisa que ele esperava. — Por que você pediria demissão?

— Eu... Porque esta seria a única opção?

— Não é uma opção que me agrade. — Edward explodiu surpreso com a própria raiva. Suas emoções se exaltaram e isso o chocou, porque não costumava ser dado a perder o controle. Geralmente o seu problema era o contrário. — Não sei como você pode fazer essa sugestão depois de passar mais de cinco minutos dizendo o quanto ama o seu trabalho e como precisa de dinheiro. Você não vai pedir demissão, está resolvido.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

— A decisão é minha.

— Você está tomando a decisão pelos motivos errados, e eu não vou aceitá-la.

— Você acha sinceramente que podemos trabalhar juntos depois da noite passada?

— Acho. A noite passada foi algo isolado e nunca mais vai se repetir. — Ele sabia que era melhor esclarecer de uma vez, mas se esperava que ela murchasse, surpreendeu-se mais uma vez.

— Eu sei, mas saber não torna mais fácil trabalharmos juntos. Seria estranho, constrangedor. Já está sendo. E se você prefere ser franco a respeito do assunto, eu também serei. Não acredito que tenha feito sexo com meu patrão. Não acredito que eu tenha sido tão pouco profissional. — Ela repuxou a barra do suéter e se afastou. Mas Edward não iria permitir isso.

— Por que está se culpando? — Ele a segurou pelos ombros e a fez encará-lo. — O que aconteceu ontem à noite foi responsabilidade minha, não sua.

— Não é verdade. Você não sabia o que estava fazendo. — Ela parecia pálida e cansada, e de repente ele se lembrou do terrível trajeto que ela fizera para encontrá-lo. Deveria ter sido exaustivo, e ainda por cima havia tudo que acontecera na noite passada.

— Eu sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, Isabella. — disse ele com uma risada amarga. Estava fugindo. Aproveitando-se de uma mulher decente que, normalmente, não estaria ao lado de um homem tão perturbado como ele.

— Foi minha culpa. Você estava enlouquecido de dor. Eu não soube como lidar com a situação.

— Não, você soube.

— Você me mandou embora várias vezes. E eu escutei? Não, claro que não. — falou ela num tom culpado. — Eu fui muito arrogante ao pensar que podia ajudar. Tola. Agora vejo que não havia nada que pudesse ajudá-lo.

— Você ajudou. — disse ele, surpreendendo-se. Durante aqueles momentos diante da lareira, a sua dor fora aliviada. Mas a que preço? Edward se sentiu culpado. — Eu lhe devo desculpas. Eu usei você.

A sinceridade brutal fez com que Isabella se encolhesse.

— Não é assim que eu vejo.

— Mas foi assim. — Ele se recusou a enfeitar a verdade, e quando ela tentou se soltar, segurou-a com mais força, recusando-se a deixá-la enterrar o assunto. Com isso em mente, ele fez a pergunta que o perturbava desde que acordara. — Eu fui bruto. Machuquei-a?

— Não! Você foi incrível. Tudo foi incrível. Ser desejada daquela maneira. Ah, não acredito que eu tenha dito isso. — Ela escondeu o rosto com as mãos e abafou um gemido. — Por favor, me mate e acabe com isso. Este deve ser o momento mais embaraçoso da minha vida. Por favor. Se você for bondoso, aceitará a minha demissão, e nunca mais precisarei vê-lo outra vez.

Ela tinha algo desesperadamente enternecedor que o teria feito sorrir se a situação não fosse tão séria.

— Eu não sou um homem bom, e você vai me ver diariamente. Portanto, é melhor se acostumar. — Ele fez com que ela afastasse as mãos do rosto. — E como não sou bondoso, vou constrangê-la ainda mais perguntando quando foi a última vez que você fez sexo.

— Essa é uma pergunta pessoal. — Ela ficou corada ao perceber que ele a olhava com ironia. — Você está pensando que nós já tornamos isso pessoal.

— Só um pouco. — Ele tentou se livrar da lembrança do corpo vibrante sob o seu. — E então, quando?

— Não sei. Faz algum tempo.

O que confirmava todas as suspeitas de Edward.

— Por quê?

— Não é fácil conhecer alguém. Durante a semana, só encontro as pessoas do escritório e não quero ter um relacionamento com algum colega de trabalho. — Ela percebeu o olhar que ele lhe dava e ficou mais vermelha. — E antes de eu ir trabalhar para você... Bem, houve alguém. — ela admitiu com relutância. — Mas não aconteceu, e provavelmente foi melhor porque, apesar de ter achado que sim, eu realmente não o amava.

Amor.

Aquela palavra seria o bastante para ele soltá-la, mas ela parecia tão tristonha que ele sentiu necessidade de aliviar o ambiente.

— Deixe-me adivinhar. Você conheceu esse fracassado na escola, e quando ele quis enfiar a mão debaixo da sua saia, você o acertou com o estojo de lápis. Depois disso, ele nunca mais seria capaz de conceber um filho. — Ele foi recompensado com uma gargalhada.

— Quase isso.

— Não foi com um estojo? — _Tania_ _estaria se queixando de cansaço_, Edward pensou. Ele seria submetido a irritação e mau humor, não a sorrisos doces. E, nem em um milhão de anos, Tania o deixaria vê-la sem maquiagem.

— Foi um pouco mais banal. E não foi na escola. Eu não tinha tempo para garotos quando frequentava a escola. — Ela se voltou para a janela e observou a paisagem. — Eu tinha 14 anos quando minha mãe ficou grávida. Enquanto as outras garotas descobriam a maquiagem e os namoros, eu ajudava a cuidar de um bebê.

— Por quê? Onde estava sua mãe?

— Ela morreu. — Ela se virou lentamente com um olhar inseguro. — Isso é informação demais. Você realmente quer saber?

— Quero. — Edward se surpreendeu ao falar. — Quero saber de tudo.

— É que, geralmente, nós não temos conversas pessoais. — falou ela sem graça.

— Mas agora estamos tendo. Acho que já invadimos o que seria considerado limite pessoal e, definitivamente, passamos do ponto de nos preocuparmos com o que fazemos normalmente. — falou ele secamente. — Portanto, fale. Quero saber o que aconteceu.

— Mamãe descobriu que estava grávida e foi... difícil. Para todas nós. Ela era sozinha. O meu pai a deixou quando eu era bebê, e éramos só ela e nós. E depois, Jamie.

— Então, o pai de Jamie não é seu pai?

— Relacionamentos: sempre complicados. Não. O pai de Jamie. Bem, ele não estava presente. — Ela não olhava para ele. — E logo depois, mamãe também não estava. Cinco dias depois de dar à luz, ela teve uma embolia pulmonar. Um coágulo se alojou em seu pulmão. Teve algo a ver com o parto, mas os médicos não perceberam. — Ela apoiou a cabeça no vidro da janela e olhou a neve. — Ela morreu quando Jamie tinha apenas dias. E isso foi realmente... difícil. — Havia muita emoção contida naquela palavra.

Ele tentou imaginar como deveria ter sido. Ter 15 anos, ser uma criança, e correr de volta para casa para cuidar de um bebê.

— Como você conseguiu?

— Os nossos avós foram morar conosco durante alguns anos, e esse foi o pior período de todos. Quando eles descobriram que mamãe estava grávida, ficaram horrorizados e fizeram questão de dizer. Sinceramente, eles foram cruéis com ela. — Ela se descontrolou um pouco, demonstrando sua revolta. — E quando ela morreu, eles tratavam Jamie sem esconder que o culpavam pela morte de mamãe, o que era terrível. Era óbvio que o viam como um erro e como um fardo. Foi por isso que me irritei quando você falou em sacrifício. Eles diziam que mamãe arruinara a vida de todos, e que se mantivéssemos Jamie, estragaríamos nossas vidas. Queriam que o entregássemos para adoção. Não o desejavam. Nossa própria carne e sangue. Dá para acreditar?

Edward sentiu a dor nas têmporas. A pressão_. Sim, ele acreditava_.

— Mas vocês recusaram.

— Foi uma época terrível. Minha irmã e eu resolvemos consultar um advogado, e depois de uma batalha longa e complicada, com a qual não vou aborrecê-lo, conseguimos a custódia.

— Longa e complicada? — Era mais um eufemismo, ele pensou perturbado ao imaginar duas adolescentes enfrentando o mundo para manter o irmão junto delas.

— Precisamos provar que tínhamos capacidade de cuidar dele. Felizmente, havia o dinheiro do seguro de mamãe. A minha irmã desistiu da faculdade e se tornou professora assistente em uma escola que tinha uma creche.

— E os seus avós?

Ela passou a mão na testa, resignada.

— Vamos dizer que a nossa relação é tensa. Queríamos que desse certo por causa de Jamie, mas a vida nem sempre corre da maneira que se quer.

— Eu não sabia que a sua história era tão complicada. Você nunca me contou.

— E por que contaria? A minha vida pessoal não é relevante para a prática da arquitetura.

— E, com certeza, o homem que você conheceu, que seria o amor da sua vida, não aceitou que você precisasse cuidar de um bebê?

— Na verdade, eu o dispensei. Ele estava me pressionando para que eu cuidasse da minha vida, não entendia que Jamie é a minha vida. Não inteira, claro, mas grande parte dela. Quanto a Jacob ser o amor da minha vida. — Ela se calou e deu de ombros. — Por algum tempo, eu pensei que fosse, mas me enganei. Eu nunca poderia amar alguém que tivesse uma atitude tão displicente em relação a responsabilidades.

— E desde então? Você não teve outros namorados?

— Como eu disse, o único lugar onde cruzo com pessoas é o escritório, e eu nunca sairia com alguém do trabalho. — Ela deu um sorriso ao reconhecer a tremenda contradição causada pela atual situação. — O que nos leva de volta ao início. Você precisa aceitar a minha demissão, Edward.

— Não. — falou ele friamente. — Isso não vai acontecer. Mal posso acreditar que você tenha sugerido.

— Não conseguiremos trabalhar juntos depois disso.

— Conseguiremos sim.

— Não serei capaz de encará-lo na segunda-feira de manhã, sabendo que nós... Que você... Você é meu chefe!

— Foi apenas uma noite, Isabella. Só uma noite.

— Não precisa repetir. Nem precisa entrar em pânico. Eu não quero um relacionamento, mais do que você.

O fato de que ela o conhecesse tão bem deveria deixá-lo mais seguro, mas não deixava.

— Se você não quer um relacionamento, então não vejo qual é o problema. Vamos continuar como antes. Nada mudou.

— A não ser que nos vimos nus. Acho que trabalhar com você será muito embaraçoso. — Muito corada, ela abraçou o próprio corpo. Ele não perdia um movimento seu, consciente da sua presença de modo que nunca estivera antes. Trabalhara dois anos com ela, mas nunca a enxergara realmente. Ou talvez não tivesse se permitido.

— Então, acostume-se, e depressa, porque receio que eu vá lhe pedir mais uma coisa. Quero que você adie o início das suas férias até terça-feira.

— O quê? — Ela o olhou assustada. — De jeito nenhum! Você não pode fazer isso. Eu prometi a Jamie que estaria em casa. São minhas férias.

— Você ainda vai ter férias. Só começarão alguns dias mais tarde.

— Mas, por quê? Você não precisa de mim Você nem estará no escritório na semana que vem Vai estar em Zubran.

— Preciso que você vá comigo. — Ele resolvera ao acordar e perceber o que teria de enfrentar. E não fora uma decisão fácil de tomar. Por motivos pessoais, teria sido mais fácil mandá-la embora. Por razões profissionais, precisava que ela ficasse.

Isabella estava boquiaberta.

— Você quer que eu vá com você para Zubran? No deserto?

— Deserto e litoral. Palmeiras. Areia, sol. Todas as coisas que não se encontra aqui, mesmo durante o verão. Nada de tremores de frio. Só por alguns dias. — Ele não esperava que ela discutisse, porque Isabella nunca discutia com ele. Geralmente ela antecipava o que ele precisava e providenciava com imensa eficiência. — E, embora você vá trabalhar a maior parte do tempo, também terá tempo de se refrescar na piscina. — _Mas não comigo_. — E de ler algo ou fazer alguma coisa enquanto eu trabalho.

— Pode parar de enfatizar que foi apenas uma noite o tempo todo? Eu já entendi, certo? Não precisa pendurar uma advertência em tudo que diz. É muito humilhante.

— Eu só estava dizendo que, apesar de trabalhar, você também terá tempo para relaxar. — Ele pensou se ela saberia o que é relaxar. A vida de Isabella fora uma longa luta desde a adolescência. — A reunião será de manhã, e a festa de inauguração será à noite. E entre as duas eu preciso participar das entrevistas à imprensa. Quero que você as coordene.

— Eu sabia da reunião. Foi por isso que eu trouxe os documentos que precisavam da sua assinatura. E também sabia da festa. Há seis meses que eu e Alice Brandon só conversamos sobre ela. Posso recitar a lista de convidados de cor. Posso dizer os itens do cardápio.

— É exatamente por isso que eu preciso que você vá.

— Você quer que eu vá à festa? — Ela ficou perplexa. — Pensei que você queria que eu lidasse com a mídia e participasse da reunião.

— Isso também. Recebi um e-mail do grupo McCarty esta manhã. Eles querem discutir um futuro projeto na Sicília. Encontraram um terreno que os interessou, em um local diferente da ilha, e querem trocar ideias.

— Sim, eu entendo tudo isso. — A cabeça dela latejava só de pensar em mais trabalho. — Mas por que você iria me querer na festa? É um evento social.

— Não para mim. Para mim é uma oportunidade de divulgar nosso trabalho, de fazer contato com clientes em potencial, e de responder perguntas sobre a estrutura e o design do hotel. Ir sozinho não é uma opção.

— Você estará com Tania.

—Taniae eu terminamos.

— Ah. Sinto muito.

_E isso, _ele pensou_, resumia a diferença entre eles, porque ele não sentia nem um pouco_. Nunca sentia nada ao romper seus relacionamentos. Mas, a julgar pela expressão de Isabella, ela sentia o suficiente pelos dois.

— Você a amava?

— Não. — Ele não enfeitou a resposta. — E ela não me amava. Eu escolho mulheres que não estejam interessadas em amor, porque é algo que eu não tenho a oferecer.

— Ela deveria ter algo que você gostava, mas admito que você não parece estar de coração partido.

— Eu não tenho coração, Isabella. Você já deveria saber disso.

— Você está fazendo de novo: mandando aviso como se eu precisasse ser constantemente lembrada de que foi apenas uma noite. Vou mandar estampar uma camiseta dizendo: "Eu sei que foi apenas uma noite." Isso causará sensação no escritório. — Ela sorriu, e ele perdeu o fôlego. Mais uma vez ele se lembrou de que, embora parecesse delicada, ela era muito forte.

— Desculpe. — murmurou ele. — Não vou dizer novamente.

— Ótimo, porque garanto que não quero que seja mais que isso. Só quero que as coisas voltem a ser como antes. Eu só estava querendo ter certeza de que você não está entristecido por ter rompido com Tania.

— Não estou. — Nem estava acostumado a que se preocupassem com ele. Edward não disse a ela que nunca se entristecia ao terminar um relacionamento porque não sentia nada. Não disse a ela que lhe faltava algo.

— Ela ficará desapontada por perder a chance de conhecer tanta gente famosa. — Com uma simples frase, Isabella resumira a ambição de Tania. — Mas eu ainda não vejo por que você precisa de mim Nós dois sabemos que em uma sala cheia de mulheres sofisticadas você ficará sozinho apenas por alguns segundos.

— Eu não estarei sozinho. Estarei com você.

— Por favor, não me peça isso. Não por causa da questão do sexo, mas porque minha família está à minha espera. Angie fez planos para esta noite, e Jamie precisa de mim

— Eu preciso de você. — Não ocorreu a Edward ceder, porque ele nunca cedia quando se tratava de trabalho. — Você enfrentou uma nevasca para me entregar documentos que eu precisava, portanto, não me diga que não se preocupa que as coisas sejam bem feitas, porque eu conheço você. É por isso que você trabalha para mim há dois anos.

— Então você está disposto a se aproveitar da minha ética de trabalho? Isso não é justo. Jamie vai se apresentar na peça de Natal da escola, na quarta-feira. Nada me impedirá de ir.

— Ótimo. Eu a mando para casa de jato na segunda-feira, mas você estará exausta, porque a festa vai acabar de madrugada.

— Já pensou que isso pode se virar contra você? A única festa em que estive nos últimos anos foi quando os vizinhos nos convidaram para beber alguma coisa na noite de Natal. Chamar aquilo de festa é exagero. Eu não sou realmente uma pessoa que gosta de festas.

— Isso não importa.

— Você ficará envergonhado! Posso parecer simpática, mas não sou sofisticada.

Ele pensou na sua aparência, deitada no tapete, com o cabelo refletindo a luz avermelhada do fogo, e percebeu que ela estava enganada, mas não quis dizer a ela porque sabia que não deveria estar pensando nisso.

— Não estou pedindo que você dance ou vença uma competição de moda. Estou lhe pedindo que me acompanhe como mais uma representante da Cullen e Associados. É trabalho em equipe. Para mim, a festa é um negócio, como a reunião antes dela. Algumas das pessoas que estarão lá falam com você diariamente antes de falar comigo. É bom você poder dar rostos aos nomes, e é bom que as pessoas a conheçam. Geralmente, você é o primeiro contato com a minha empresa.

Dividida entre as responsabilidades, Isabella olhou para ele exasperada.

— Não acredito que esteja me pedindo isso. Não é razoável.

Edward não desistiu. Disse a si mesmo que era bom que ela estivesse zangada com ele. Talvez essa raiva suplantasse outros sentimentos mais perigosos, e, na verdade, ele precisava dela.

— Eu nunca disse que era razoável.

— Você deveria estar constrangido. Mas é implacável, egocêntrico e indiferente.

— Sou. — Ele não perdeu tempo se desculpando, nem explicando os eventos que o tinham deixado assim

— Eu não sei nada a respeito de Zubran — falou ela suspirando. — Mal consigo localizá-lo no mapa.

— O que você quer saber? É um sultanato. Um país tranquilo e progressista, principalmente em virtude da influência do príncipe regente. Jazz é muito descontraído e carismático. As mulheres o adoram, e você também vai adorá-lo, portanto, relaxe.

— Jazz?

— Diminutivo de Jasper.

— Você é íntimo do príncipe regente?

— Fomos colegas de faculdade. Ele irá à festa, mas você já sabe porque viu a lista de convidados.

— Mais um motivo pelo qual eu sou a pessoa errada para você levar! Não conheço nenhuma dessas pessoas e não terei ideia do que dizer. Por favor, diga que ele tem uma esposa simpática.

— Ainda não, e aviso que esse é um assunto delicado que não deve ser mencionado.

— Por que delicado? Ele é divorciado? Ou não encontrou alguém para se casar com ele?

— Ele é rico, e não precisa dizer que tem muitas candidatas. Havia alguém, mas... — Edward se calou, sabendo que não era qualificado para falar sobre relacionamentos. — Deixe para lá. Vamos apenas dizer que, para Jazz, o dever vem antes da escolha pessoal. Isso vem junto com o cargo.

— Então, ele não se casará por amor?

Sob circunstâncias diferentes, a pergunta inocente o teria feito sorrir.

— Não. O que provavelmente garantirá o sucesso da união.

Isabella o analisou pensativamente.

— Quando eu for mandar fazer a minha camiseta, pedirei uma igual para você, dizendo: "Não diga que me ama." Posso lhe dizer que não serei útil nessa festa, não por não ser sofisticada, mas porque nada sei a respeito da política de Zubran. E se eu disser algo errado?

Qualquer outra mulher que ele conhecesse teria morrido antes de admitir a sua falta de traquejo social.

— Você não dirá nada errado. E, se disser. — Ele deu de ombros, lutando contra o desejo de levá-la de volta para a cama e de se perder no seu calor. — Eu o conheço bem o suficiente para tirá-la da cadeia.

— Preciso telefonar para a minha irmã. — Não parecia ser algo pelo qual ela ansiava. — Angie fica com Jamie a semana inteira e espera que eu fique com ele nos fins de semana para ela poder sair. Ela ficará realmente aborrecida se eu disser que não posso ir.

— E, no entanto, é você que trabalha exaustivamente durante a semana para sustentar a família. — Ele a viu franzir a testa e se calou. O que sabia a respeito de uma família funcional? Absolutamente nada, e não podia dar conselhos ou emitir opiniões. — Diga a ela que estará de volta na quarta-feira com um grande bônus. A verdade é que você não conseguiria voltar hoje. As estradas em torno do castelo estão intransitáveis.

— Se estamos ilhados pela neve, como pretende viajar para Zubran?

— Vamos voar. O helicóptero nos levará até o aeroporto, onde nos espera um jato particular. — Confiante no instinto, que lhe dizia quando pressionar ou recuar, Edward se dirigiu à escada sem dar a ela tempo para argumentar. — Ligue para a sua irmã e me encontre na cozinha. Vou fazer o café da manhã.

— Eu vou ligar e ela vai querer me matar. Se isso não lhe dói na consciência.

Foi um telefonema difícil, principalmente porque era a primeira vez que mentia para a irmã.

— Você passou a noite com o seu patrão? Está louca? Não ouviu uma palavra do que eu lhe disse todos esses anos? — A voz de Angie estava ácida, e Isabella corou ao imaginar o que ela diria se soubesse a verdade.

— Eu não tive escolha. Já olhou pela janela? Parece o Ártico. As estradas estão intransitáveis. — Não adiantaria explicar o que acontecera. Angie não entenderia. Isabella se agarrou ao telefone. — Você se lembra daquele projeto sobre o qual eu falei? O Zubran McCarty Resort vai ser inaugurado esta semana.

— Claro, está em todos os jornais. Estão falando que é uma construção icônica. E de como o seu patrão é um gênio amado pelos ecologistas. Só não dizem que ele se importa mais com os edifícios que com as pessoas. Lembre-se disso, Isabella. O homem é um mulherengo sem coração, incapaz de manter um relacionamento. A que horas você estará em casa?

Incapaz, não. Sem vontade. Fora tão magoado que não queria se arriscar novamente. E estava preocupado que ela lhe declarasse amor eterno e que tentasse transformar uma noite em uma vida.

— É por isso que estou telefonando. Preciso ir com ele para Zubran por alguns dias. — disse Isabella depressa. — Estarei de volta para a peça de Jamie. Sinto muito. Eu sei que você fez planos. Mas pretendo compensá-la. — Ela esperou, e quando a reação chegou, foi pesada.

— Não! Você não pode fazer isso comigo. A festa da equipe é esta noite!

— Eu sei, e já pensei sobre isso. Vou pedir a Claire para ficar com Jamie. Ela é minha melhor amiga, e ele gosta muito dela. — Isabella sentiu o coração acelerar. Odiava brigar com a irmã. — Sinto muito, Angie. Eu sei que é um inconveniente, mas são poucos dias. Edward precisa de mim.

— Até ontem, você estaria em casa a semana inteira. E, de repente, ele precisa de você? De que "necessidade" estamos falando? O que pensa estar fazendo, Isabella?

— O meu trabalho.

— Mesmo? Tem certeza de que é apenas trabalho?

— Claro. — Ela não podia pensar que fosse algo mais. — Você está enganada.

— Edward Cullen é rico, bonito e solteiro. Está dizendo que nunca o viu desse jeito?

— Ele é meu patrão. — E nem sempre fora solteiro. Tivera uma mulher que significara algo para ele, e haviam tido uma filha. Uma filha que perderam A aversão de Edward a qualquer compromisso não era uma atitude de playboy, mas de um homem que não se permitia ter emoções. — Não se preocupe comigo. Sinto muito pelo fim de semana, mas não há nada a fazer.

— Claro que não. Você precisa ir a essa festa urgente e sofisticada, enquanto eu fico presa com Jamie.

— Não diga isso! — Isabella levantou a voz. — Não diga que está presa com Jamie. Ele pode ouvi-la e ficará magoado. Eu sei que não foi isso que você quis dizer.

— Talvez quisesse. Para você, tudo bem Você está se divertindo em Londres, e eu estou presa em casa com uma criança que nem é minha.

Acostumada com as explosões da irmã, Isabella respirou profundamente e novamente pensou se haveria um jeito de levar o irmão para morar com ela em Londres. O dinheiro não daria. Recebia um bom salário, mas passava muito tempo no escritório. Além disso, não queria que Jamie morasse na região em que ela morava.

— Discutiremos esse assunto em casa. Vou pedir a Claire que fique com ele para você ir à festa. E, por favor, Angie, dê-lhe um abraço.

— Ele está numa fase terrível e não sinto vontade de abraçá-lo.

Isabella engoliu um comentário que sabia que não seria produtivo. Angie amava Jamie. Mas se ressentia com o impacto que cuidar dele tivera em suas vidas. Ela mudou de assunto rapidamente.

— O que você vai vestir para a festa?

— O vestido vermelho que usei no Natal passado.

Angie parecia ter acalmado, e Isabella relaxou um pouco.

— Aquele com renda? Fica muito bem em você. Espero que conheça alguém interessante.

— Ainda que conhecesse, sabemos que ele sairia correndo ao ver que eu estou pendurada num irmão de nove anos. E, falando nisso, preciso fazer o café para ele. E obrigada por ter instaurado o hábito de fazer panquecas nos sábados. Vou ficar grudada no fogão durante horas.

— Não levará horas, e é divertido. Jamie faz a massa e eu cozinho.

— Ele faz uma sujeira que duplica o trabalho. É melhor eu dizer a ele que a boa irmãzinha não voltará para casa.

— Eu não sou a irmã boazinha. — Isabella pensou que, se Angie tivesse visto o que ela fizera sobre o tapete na noite passada, não a chamaria daquele jeito. — Você também é boa. Só está cansada e decepcionada por eu não tomar as rédeas durante alguns dias, e isso é compreensível.

— Pare de ser tão sensata.

— Eu volto na terça-feira. Divirta-se na festa desta noite.

— Desculpe, eu sou insuportável — disse Angie com um suspiro.

— Estamos no final do ano e você está cansada. Prometo que quando eu voltar para casa, você poderá ficar de papo para o ar e ter um tempo para você mesma.

— O que você vai vestir para a festa? — Angie perguntou.

— Acho que precisarei comprar alguma coisa.

— Só não me diga que está sonhando em ser Cinderela.

Isabella olhou em torno do quarto da torre, com a cama de dossel e cortinas de veludo. Olhou para o tapete diante da lareira: durante algumas horas, ela se sentira a mulher mais irresistível e desejada do mundo. Sentira-se mulher.

— Posso falar com Jamie?

— Ele está tomando banho. Eu o deixei brincar na casa de Sam. Não o queria com o nariz colado na janela esperando por você.

Isabella sentiu uma pontada de culpa, mas ficou aliviada por Jamie não estar ouvindo a conversa.

— Diga a ele que o amo e que ligo mais tarde.

— Se não estiver muito distraída com a festa. Preciso lembrá-la que os romances no trabalho só causam problemas? Se você perder o emprego...

— Eu não vou perder o emprego. — Isabella desligou, deprimida com a conversa. Sabia o que havia por detrás dela, compreendia a reação de Angie e não a culpava, mas era duro lidar com ela. Nada seria pior que perder o emprego e nada seria mais constrangedor que passar os próximos dias com Edward. Precisava convencê-lo a deixá-la ir embora. O que faria com que Edward Cullen mandasse uma mulher embora na mesma hora? A resposta lhe ocorreu imediatamente, e Isabella sorriu. Sim, aquilo daria certo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo Seis**

Isabella afastou a culpa que permeava a maior parte de suas conversas com a irmã e foi procurar Edward. Encontrou-o na cozinha, que parecia ter saído de alguma reportagem sobre a perfeita casa de campo. Na verdade, a casa toda era um perfeito lar, ela pensou. Deveria estar cheia de crianças alegres e cachorros barulhentos. Originalmente, ele a teria comprado com aquela intenção?

As perguntas fervilhavam em sua cabeça, mas eram muito pessoais, e ela queria que o relacionamento dos dois voltasse a ser impessoal. Além disso, sabia que ele não iria responder. A revelação devastadora que ele fizera na noite passada lhe fora arrancada apenas porque ela tivera acesso a uma evidência.

Quando entrou na cozinha, ele olhou para ela, e Isabella imediatamente percebeu que ele estava em guarda. Aproveitando-se disso, ela se apoiou no batente da porta e lhe lançou um olhar meloso.

— Eu pensei muito sobre ontem à noite. — Ela o viu ficar tenso. — Eu sei que não é o que você quer ouvir, mas acho que me apaixonei por você, Edward. — Ela pensou se tinha exagerado no tom de Scarlet O'Hara. — Totalmente, profundamente, com todo o coração. Eu estava me guardando para o homem perfeito e percebi que esse homem é você. — Ele ficou tão assustado que ela quase riu. — Eu sei que você não quer saber. É terrível que eu me sinta assim, mas não sei o que fazer! Quanto mais o vejo, mais me apaixono. Deus sabe como eu vou estar na terça-feira. Desconfio que não vou aguentar nem uma hora sem me pendurar em você e beijá-lo. Estou tão feliz por você me levar para Zubran!

Ele franziu os olhos perigosamente e relaxou.

— Boa tentativa. Mas ainda quero que você vá comigo para Zubran.

— Mas eu amo você. Loucamente.

— Não importa o quanto você "me ame" — retrucou ele. — Não vou mandá-la para casa até que acabe o seu trabalho.

Isabella se atirou em cima da primeira cadeira que encontrou.

— Você sabe que está sendo irracional, não sabe?

— Exigente, sim Irracional, não.

Exigente.

Ele fora exigente quando praticamente a jogara no tapete e a despira. Fora exigente quando possuíra o seu corpo. Isabella estremeceu e tentou não pensar nisso.

— Você sabia que quando uma mulher diz "eu te amo", você fica branco e parece estar tratando um canal? A não ser pela queda de milhares de pontos da Bolsa, eu acho que o pior que você pode ouvir é "eu te amo". Portanto, vou dizer isso a cada cinco minutos até que você fique louco e me deixe ir para casa.

— Você tem um senso de humor distorcido.

Ele puxara as mangas do suéter, e ela admirou os braços fortes que a haviam abraçado enquanto a paixão os dominava. Isabella fechou os olhos. Era impossível. Totalmente impossível.

— Café?

Ela abriu os olhos e encarou os olhos azuis que na noite passada pareciam quase negros à luz do fogo quando ele a beijara.

— Obrigada. — Ela pegou a caneca imaginando se iria pensar em sexo a cada segundo do resto de sua vida.

— E então, o que a sua irmã disse?

— Ah, ela ficou encantada por eu não voltar para casa. — Isabella tomou um gole de café. — Ela disse algo como "maravilhoso, eu realmente não queria sair e me divertir, portanto, divirta-se e não se preocupe comigo".

Edward deu um sorriso irônico.

— Ela então não encarou bem.

— Não, mas não posso culpá-la. Eu estraguei o seu fim de semana. Ela espera que eu esteja em casa nas sextas-feiras à noite.

— E ela recorreu à culpa e você caiu. Certamente, existem outras opções. Um parente, talvez? Uma babá?

— Não temos parentes. E nunca recorremos a uma babá. Eu só vejo Jamie nos fins de semana e não quero ir para casa e sair outra vez.

— Isso é você quem diz, ou ela?

Isabella colocou a caneca sobre a mesa, pensando que ele era muito perceptivo para alguém que não se importava com os outros.

— Ela. Mas acho que ela tem razão. — Angie ficava com Jamie a semana inteira. Seria errado ela ir para casa e depois sair no sábado à noite. — Ela tem uma festa esta noite. Pedi a uma amiga que cuidasse de Jamie, mas nunca fiz isso antes e não me sinto bem.

— Durante a semana você se ocupa comigo, e nos fins de semana se ocupa com Jamie e sua irmã. E quanto às suas necessidades?

— Eu adoro a minha família. — Ela não se sentia bem falando da irmã. Parecia desleal falar da família com quem não iria entender. Isabella sabia que Edward estava julgando Angela, e não queria isso porque tudo fora mais duro para a irmã do que para ela.

— A sua irmã sempre faz você se sentir culpada?

— Não é culpa dela. Assuntos de família sempre são complicados, você sabe. — Foi um comentário casual, e outro teria rido, mas não ele. Nem ela. De repente, ela percebera que nem sabia se ele tivera uma família. Sabia que ele tivera uma filha, e nada mais.

Subitamente gelada, Isabella levantou e foi até fogão que dominava o ambiente. A cozinha lhe parecia perfeita. Talvez lhe faltassem apenas alguns toques femininos como flores nas janelas, frutas na tigela, mas eram detalhes. Podia imaginar Jamie fazendo a lição na mesa enquanto ela fazia a massa para uma torta. Imaginava velas acesas para um jantar romântico, e Edward, sério e perigoso, sentado em uma cadeira, falando sobre como fora o seu dia.

— Você gostou da minha cozinha?

Ela olhou para ele, abalada pela imaginação.

— Estou pensando no que vou fazer nela quando me mudar. — Ela voltou até a mesa. — Vou acrescentar alguns toques femininos: flores, louças com corações cor de rosa. E, claro, vou dizer que o amo a cada minuto até você se acostumar. — O café estava delicioso e forte. Ela sentiu a cafeína estimulá-la. — Então, você sempre parece estar no dentista quando alguém lhe diz "eu te amo"?

— Não tenho ideia. Ninguém me disse isso antes.

— O quê? Nunca? — Chocada, Isabella soltou a caneca na mesa. — Você esteve com tantas mulheres, e nenhuma lhe disse isso? Por quê?

— Porque eu a teria chutado na mesma hora. Eu não sou do tipo "eu amo você".

E quanto à filha dele? Ela não fora fruto do amor? Isabella engoliu a pergunta com um gole de café. E ficou grata por ter algo que a ocupasse além do esforço que fazia para não olhar para ele.

Estivera sonhando com uma cena familiar que o incluía. Ele lhe provocava pensamentos eróticos. Ela reconheceu que enganava a si mesma. Iria realmente fingir que nunca o achara atraente? Seria mentira. Sempre o achara atraente, mas como ele era seu patrão, considerava-o fora do seu alcance. Além disso, durante os dois anos em que trabalhava para ele, nunca houvera um sinal de que a atração pudesse ser mútua. Mas tudo mudara. E a mudança fazia com que fosse estranho ficar perto dele. E o fato de estarem sozinhos tornava tudo mais íntimo, mas, apesar disso, ainda eram estranhos. Estranhos íntimos. Ela não podia desfazer o que estava feito. Agora, ela sabia coisas que não sabia antes, e não havia como esquecê-las. Sabia que ele tivera uma filha e a amara. Sabia que ele se culpava. Sabia que ele sofria.

Edward dissera não ter coração, mas ela sabia que não era verdade. Ele tinha coração, mas fora seriamente danificado. Evidentemente, ele sofria profundamente e, mesmo sem saber dos detalhes, ela tinha certeza de que ele se enganava ao acreditar que fora o responsável pela morte da filha. Seria impossível.

— Isabella?

— Desculpe? — Ela se assustou.

— Eu perguntei se você estava com fome.

Aparentemente sem passar pela agonia que ela passava, ele abriu a porta da geladeira. Ela ficou olhando para ele e sentiu o calor se espalhar pelo corpo, a chama da atração era tão poderosa que lhe tirava o fôlego.

— Fome é pouco. — murmurou ela. — Estou morrendo de fome. Poderia comer meia dúzia de camelos, que é o que, provavelmente, comerei se você insistir que eu vá para Zubran.

— Eu estava pensando em uma omelete. — Ele se virou, e os dois se encararam. A tensão vibrou entre os dois, e ela se levantou sentindo as pernas fraquejarem.

— Eu adoro omelete. Onde encontro uma tigela?

— Você acha que eu preciso de ajuda para fazer alguns ovos?

— Desculpe. Instinto. — Ela sentou novamente. — Geralmente, quando estou em casa, sou eu quem cozinha. Estou ensinando Jamie a cozinhar. É uma das coisas que fazemos juntos. Todo sábado, fazemos panquecas para o café. Isso nos dá oportunidade de conversar. E depois escolhemos algo diferente. Na semana passada foi pizza. Hoje iríamos fazer um bolo de Natal. — Ela sabia que estava falando demais porque estava perturbada.

Enquanto Edward tirava os ovos da geladeira, ela o observava. Ele tomara banho, mas não se barbeara, e isso lhe dava um ar de bandido. Ela se lembrou da aspereza de sua barba contra a pele, do calor de sua boca, do toque de seus dedos. Isabella fechou os olhos. Isto não estava funcionando. Não podia pensar em amor. Só queria ficar no mesmo lugar que ele, sem sentir aquela ansiedade. Queria poder escutar o que ele dizia, sem pensar em tudo que ele era capaz de fazer com a boca. Queria olhar para ele sem pensar em sexo.

E ela não sabia se o fato de ele não se mostrar igualmente atormentado melhorava ou piorava a situação. Ela resolveu que melhorava. Pelo menos um deles estava são.

Entretanto ela teve oportunidade de ver os olhos de Edward, e neles notou um brilho febril e sombrio. Concluiu que estava errada. Ele sentia o mesmo que ela. Travava o mesmo combate. Isabella começou a tremer e agarrou-se à caneca de café.

— Então, fale-me a respeito deste lugar. Eu não esperava que você morasse num lugar como este. Você tem mania de vidros e adora designs arrojados. Isto aqui deve ter sido construído no tempo de Henrique VIII.

Ela tagarelava para disfarçar o que sentia, mas ele sabia exatamente o que ela estava pensando e não faria nada a respeito. O seu autocontrole era legendário. A não ser pela noite passada, quando se descontrolara totalmente. Mas agora recuperara o controle.

— Um pouco antes, e sofreu algumas reformas. É verdade que projeto edifícios com materiais e recursos modernos, mas isso não significa que eu não goste de construções antigas. A história deste lugar é fascinante. E eu não sou seu único proprietário. — Ele quebrou os ovos dentro da tigela e os bateu com habilidade. — Quando ele surgiu no mercado, Jazz, Emmett e eu o compramos. É propriedade de uma empresa que montamos juntos.

— Jazz, o príncipe? E Emmett McCarty, proprietário da cadeia de hotéis?

— Exatamente. — Ele derramou os ovos na frigideira aquecida. — Assim que eu terminar o processo de restauração, nós pretendemos transformá-lo em um hotel exclusivo que será alugado para promover as tradicionais festas familiares britânicas.

— Adorei a ideia. Eu não esperava que um lugar desses fosse colocado à venda. Como você o descobriu?

— Eu estava de olho nele há algum tempo.

— Quem era o proprietário anterior? Deve ter sido duro precisar vender algo assim.

A mudança de Edward foi imediata e perfeitamente visível. Ele contraiu a boca, que se tornou uma linha ameaçadora. Isabella percebeu que dissera algo errado.

— Ele foi construído por um rico comerciante, no século XIV. — disse Edward com indiferença. — Ficou na família, até que o seu último dono perdeu tudo no jogo.

— Jogo? Corridas de cavalo?

— Algo mais moderno: pôquer on-line. — Edward sacudiu a frigideira.

— Ah, que horror. — Ela olhou em volta e imaginou como seria perder tudo aquilo. — Imagine perder algo que estava na família há séculos. Pobre homem.

— Esse "pobre homem" era um ser humano egoísta, miserável, que teve satisfação em usar sua riqueza e poder para humilhar os outros. Portanto, não desperdice a sua compaixão, porque certamente ele não merece. Mais café?

Isabella estava tão atônita que não respondeu. Era a primeira vez que o ouvia fazer um comentário tão inflamado a respeito de negócios.

— Você trabalha com muitas pessoas egoístas e ricas. Quem era esse homem?

Edward colocou a omelete no prato e respondeu com indiferença.

— Ele era meu pai. Você não respondeu a respeito do café. Vou encher a caneca.

— Seu pai?

— Exato. Desde que se formou, minha mãe veio morar aqui. Trabalhava para ele como arquivista, pesquisando documentos que haviam sido esquecidos. Trabalhou para ele durante 15 anos, e os dois tiveram um caso. Mas ele queria se casar com alguém que tivesse a linhagem correta e, aparentemente, minha mãe não tinha. Portanto, ela perdeu o trabalho que adorava, seu lar e o homem que amava. Quanto a ele, acho que pode se considerar que foi uma sorte, mas é apenas a minha opinião. Infelizmente, ela pensava diferente.

Era a primeira vez que ele falava tanto sobre si mesmo. A primeira conversa pessoal que realmente mantinham.

— Então, ela teve um caso com o patrão. — Isabella sentiu a boca seca. Edward a fitava com aquele olhar perceptivo que a perturbava.

— Se está fazendo uma comparação, garanto que não há semelhança alguma. Eles tinham um relacionamento longo, supostamente fundamentado no amor e na confiança. — falou ele cinicamente. — Enquanto...

— Não precisa acabar a frase. — interrompeu Isabella depressa. — Já falamos sobre isso dezenas de vezes. Eu sei o que foi ontem à noite.

— Sabe?

Ele estava sendo irritantemente direto, e ela não podia confessar que não parava de pensar no que acontecera. Muito menos poderia admitir que não pensava apenas no sexo, mas nele. Quanto mais o conhecia, mais mudava a visão que tinha a seu respeito. Ele deixara de ser seu chefe frio e distante. Era um homem com um passado.

— Eu amo o meu trabalho. Nunca faria nada para prejudicá-lo ou deixaria que algo o prejudicasse. Além disso, não estou em situação de me relacionar com ninguém Não há espaço na minha vida. E você é complicado e amargo demais para mim.

Edward franziu as sobrancelhas e ficou pensativo, como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa. E ela não temia que ele falasse, porque cada vez que ele abria a boca, revelava algo mais, e quanto mais revelava, mais se tornava pessoal.

— Então, a sua mãe descobriu que estava grávida, e depois? — Ela ficou corada ao recordar os detalhes da noite anterior. O homem enlouquecera por causa da bebida e da dor, mas não se esquecera do preservativo. Agora isso se tornava mais compreensível.

— Ele anunciou devidamente que estava noivo de outra. Talvez, se ela não tivesse cometido aquele erro fatal, ele a tivesse deixado ficar. Ele estava perfeitamente feliz por ter uma amante à mão, mas uma criança tornaria tudo inconveniente e não seria nada britânico. Isso mudava tudo.

As palavras fluíam dos lábios de Edward, e Isabella se perguntava se ele teria percebido o quanto estava lhe contando.

— Então, a sua mãe pediu demissão?

— Não. A minha mãe jamais pediria demissão, e ele precisou arranjar um jeito de se livrar dela. — Ele se sentou diante de Isabella, do outro lado da mesa, e pegou o garfo. — Ele a acusou de roubo. Portanto, ele não apenas a humilhou e arruinou as chances de ela encontrar outro emprego, mas a levou a odiá-lo. E fez com que ela me odiasse também, porque eu era a razão de tudo aquilo.

Isabella sentiu um nó na garganta.

— Ela não poderia tê-lo processado e conseguido alguma ajuda?

— Eu não sei o que ela pensava. Talvez ela tenha conversado com um advogado. Eu não sei, mas certamente não deu em nada. — Ele cortou a omelete. — Só sei que foi uma luta. Nós morávamos no menor lugar do mundo. Tinha apenas uma janela, e nunca entrava luz suficiente. Eu não conseguia imaginar por que alguém iria colocar uma janela que não cumpria o seu papel. Foi aí que eu comecei a sonhar com edifícios. Edifícios onde a luz entrasse. Desenhei uma casa para mim e jurei que um dia iria construí-la e morar ali.

Era fácil imaginá-lo, quando criança, desenhando o seu sonho. Principalmente, ao ver o homem que ele se tornara.

— Ele chegou a reconhecê-lo?

— Não. A ironia é que ele não teve mais filhos. Eu fui seu único filho. Não é uma justiça poética? Ele queria uma família. A tragédia é que ele tinha uma, que nunca reconheceu. Você não está comendo. Há algo de errado com a sua omelete?

Ela ficara tão concentrada na história, que não comera.

— Você o conheceu?

— Quando minha mãe descobriu que ele não tinha herdeiros, resolveu que eu deveria ter o que ela achava ser meu direito. — Ele retorceu os lábios. — Ou talvez ela achasse que, se ele me assumisse, ela iria recuperar sua vida.

— Você foi vê-lo?

— Sim, mas não porque eu quisesse que ele, de repente, se tornasse meu "pai". Eu queria lhe dizer o que pensava. A resposta que ele me deu foi que não importava o que ela fizesse, ele não me deixaria Chigworth Castle. Eu estava com 13 anos e fiquei com tanta raiva, que lhe dei um soco e disse que ele não precisava me dar nada, porque eu tomaria dele assim que pudesse. Ele deu uma gargalhada: aquele menino franzino, sem um tostão, tentando deixá-lo com o olho roxo e ameaçando lhe tirar o castelo. — Edward deu um sorriso frio. — Ele não estava rindo no dia em que eu tomei posse do castelo. Emmett McCarty liderara a transação. Ele não tinha ideia de quem estava comprando até fechar a venda. Não que fizesse alguma diferença. Ele gastara todo o seu dinheiro e não estava em posição de negociar ou de desistir. Mas acho que ele teria sido capaz de colocar fogo na propriedade se pudesse me impedir de possuí-la.

Isabella sentiu uma dor no peito.

— Quando foi isso?

— Há oito anos. Eu estava com 26 anos, a minha carreira estava em alta e eu recebera dinheiro suficiente para mudar a minha vida.

— Aquela galeria em Roma.

— Você andou lendo a minha biografia? — ele perguntou surpreso.

— Eu trabalho para você. Mando a sua biografia para a imprensa e para clientes em potencial diariamente. — E com uma única sentença, ela lembrou a ele a natureza do seu relacionamento. A atmosfera mudou imediatamente.

— Claro que trabalha. — disse ele rapidamente. — E é por isso que quero você em Zubran. Porque você sabe de tudo. — Ele voltara a ser frio e distante. Pegou o celular e consultou seus e-mails. — Estou esperando notícias de Dan.

Dan era o piloto com quem ela sempre planejava as viagens de Edward.

— O aeroporto está aberto?

— Está. Eles limparam a pista e não se espera outra nevasca. Não teremos problema com o nosso voo. O helicóptero virá nos buscar aqui dentro de uma hora. Presumo que você esteja com o seu passaporte?

A mudança do pessoal ao profissional era impressionante, mas Isabella a acompanhou. A surpresa não era ele parar de falar sobre o seu passado, mas ter lhe contado algo. Ele lhe dera uma visão de uma parte secreta da sua vida. Ela começava a construir um retrato muito diferente do homem que via em público. Naquele momento, sabia muito mais sobre ele que no dia anterior. E suspeitava que ele preferisse não ser o caso.

— Claro que estou. — Ela já viajara com ele várias vezes em curtas viagens de negócios pela Europa e para os Estados Unidos. Gostava da mudança, contanto que a viagem não atrapalhasse o seu precioso fim de semana. — Só não tenho roupas. Acho que não dará tempo de ir até minha casa para fazer as malas.

— Não. De qualquer maneira, precisamos sair imediatamente. As estradas estão intransitáveis. Você está vestida adequadamente para a viagem. — Ele se demorou fitando o suéter de Isabella, e depois a encarou. — Pode viajar com o que está usando e amanhã poderá fazer compras antes da reunião.

— Terei de esperar até amanhã?

— Sete horas de voo, quatro horas de diferença de fuso horário. — Ele deu de ombros. — Quando chegarmos, já terá escurecido, e você já está exausta, o que não é surpresa, considerando o pouco que dormiu ontem à noite.

Ela não deveria reagir. Deveria tratar do acontecido com a mesma naturalidade que ele. Foi o que fez.

— Existe algum lugar por perto onde eu possa fazer compras?

— Alice poderá lhe indicar o melhor lugar.

— Alice comanda a sua própria empresa de sucesso. — Isabella pensou nas fotografias que vira da sofisticada mulher de negócios. — Ela é muito simpática e discutimos a sua lista de convidados, mas desconfio que eu e ela temos ideias diferentes do que seja o "melhor lugar". — Podia imaginar o que sua irmã diria se ela gastasse uma boa fatia do seu salário num vestido que provavelmente só usaria uma vez na vida.

— Eu estou pagando. — esclareceu Edward. — Portanto, o preço é irrelevante.

— Claro que você não vai pagar! — Isabella levantou-se bruscamente, profundamente ofendida. — Caso você não tenha notado, eu não sou Tania.

— Vamos parar antes que você se atrapalhe. — retrucou ele gentilmente, recostando-se na cadeira e esticando as pernas, extremamente à vontade. — Estou me oferecendo para lhe comprar roupas, porque você não trouxe nenhuma e porque pedi que você vá a um evento como minha secretária. Não porque fizemos sexo. Não pretendo ser contraditório. Estou sendo muito transparente a respeito do nosso relacionamento, Isabella. É profissional.

Sentindo-se profundamente tola, Isabella sentou novamente. Aquele era o problema, ela pensou desanimada. Para ela, o profissional e o pessoal haviam se misturado. Seria impossível separar os dois. Quando ele falara em lhe comprar roupas, ela presumira outra coisa.

— Obrigada por esclarecer as coisas, mas posso comprar minhas próprias roupas, não preciso que você pague.

Ele ficou olhando para ela com um brilho cínico nos olhos azuis, percebendo como ela estava tensa e reconhecendo o motivo. E junto com o cinismo havia um cansaço que vinha não por não dormir, mas da vida.

— Neste momento, eu acho que pagar ou não pelas suas roupas é o menor dos nossos problemas, não acha?

Ele achava que ela não conseguiria fazer aquilo. Resolvida a provar que ele estava errado, Isabella ergueu o queixo.

— Eu não tenho problema algum. Você tem?

Zubran era um país rico em petróleo, no Golfo Pérsico. Ela esperava areia. O que não esperava era a mistura fascinante das dunas avermelhadas, das montanhas e da maravilhosa costa que via enquanto aterrissavam O cenário proporcionava uma ótima distração para impedi-la de pensar na mudança do relacionamento entre os dois. E não havia nada para pensar. Ela trabalhava para ele e, se quisesse continuar, precisava se controlar.

Edward voltara a agir como antes assim que entraram no jato. Ele trabalhara durante todo o voo, parando apenas para tomar café, enquanto ela se roía de preocupação.

Seriam apenas dois dias, Isabella pensou. Dois dias em que ela apenas precisava desligar seus pensamentos e ser profissional. Quando voltassem ao escritório seria tudo mais fácil.

— Aperte o cinto. — Edward murmurou. — Estamos aterrissando.

— Eu sei. Estive olhando a paisagem. Eu estava esperando um deserto.

— Zubran é famoso pelo seu litoral. O país tem uma longa tradição em navegação, e os mergulhos aqui são incríveis. Foi por isso que eu acrescentei o motivo subaquático ao design do hotel.

Isabella viu um gracioso catamarã dançar sobre as águas.

— O hotel fica a que distância do aeroporto?

— Meia hora ao longo da costa. Os McCarty nunca constroem hotéis na cidade. Eles se preocupam com ar fresco e vida saudável. — Assim que o avião parou, ele levantou da poltrona ansioso para desembarcar. — Vamos ver se o meu hotel ainda está de pé.

O curto trajeto entre a pista de pouso e a limusine foi suficiente para que Isabella percebesse que comprar roupas era uma prioridade. O suéter que a protegera do frio passara a parecer um forno. Felizmente, o carro tinha ar- condicionado. Enquanto pegavam a estrada, ela olhou pela janela. À esquerda, erguiam-se dunas de areia avermelhada que cintilavam ao sol da tarde, e à direita se viam as águas do oceano Índico luzindo como joias sobre um fundo azul aveludado. A mudança de temperatura parecia incrível depois do frio da Inglaterra. Sabendo que quando saísse do carro iria derreter, Isabella olhou para o relógio.

— A que horas as lojas fecham? Preciso comprar algo que não seja de lã.

— Esta noite você não terá tempo. Pedi a Alice que colocasse algumas roupas no seu quarto para hoje. Amanhã de manhã, ela a levará para fazer compras. Depois da reunião, você terá algum tempo para descansar.

— Descansar? Parece que eu tenho três anos.

— Não, mas amanhã a noite será longa.

— Não preciso descansar para a festa. Estarei cheia de adrenalina.

Isabella estava empolgada. Seria ridículo ficar tão empolgada por causa de uma festa de negócios quando deveria estar de férias? Mas estava toda animada. Era feminina o bastante para se deliciar com a oportunidade de se enfeitar e se divertir com adultos. De qualquer modo, não seria apenas uma festa. Seria _A festa_. As pessoas praticamente haviam se atropelado para constar na lista de convidados.

Perdida em pensamentos, ela não percebeu que haviam saído da estrada principal. Quando levantou os olhos, ali estava, como que se erguendo do mar, uma linda estrutura de vidro em forma de concha. Claro que ela vira o projeto e a maquete, mas nada a preparara para a realidade.

— Ah.

— Tanto trabalho duro e você só diz "ah"? Espero que amanhã o meu público seja mais entusiasta.

Isabella estava tão admirada, que tropeçou ao sair do carro, ao chegarem à entrada.

— Eu disse "ah" porque me faltam palavras, não porque não esteja entusiasmada. Não que eu ache que a minha aprovação tenha algum significado para você.

— Talvez tenha. — falou ele gentilmente.

Ela olhou para ele, e seu coração disparou. Tentou repetir um mantra em sua cabeça: _profissional, profissional_.

— Nesse caso, saiba que eu acho impressionante. Lindo e original. Deve ter sido difícil projetar algo que funcione neste clima.

— Apesar de estarmos à beira do deserto, a noite é surpreendentemente fria, embora não tanto como um castelo na neve, em Oxfordshire. — Ele franziu a testa e desviou os olhos dos lábios de Isabella. — A circulação de ar e a umidade foram um desafio, assim como o tipo de solo, mas, no fim, tudo se harmonizou.

Isabella se sentia estranha, e não sabia se era por efeito do calor, do sol ardente do deserto, ou da proximidade com Edward. Uma moça veio recebê-los na recepção.

— Sr. Cullen. Seja bem-vindo! Espero que a sua viagem tenha sido boa. — Ela olhou para Isabella e, se esperava ver Tania, foi bastante discreta para não demonstrar surpresa. — Seja bem-vinda ao Zubran McCarty Spa Resort. Eu sou Alana, gerente de Relações Sociais, Espero que a estada de vocês seja confortável. Se precisarem de alguma coisa, basta pedir.

Pelo jeito da moça, nada estaria fora de cogitação, Isabella pensou, sentindo uma onda de ciúmes totalmente inadequada.

— Esta é Isabella. — disse Edward calmamente. — Isabella é minha secretária particular.

— Claro. — A moça sem dúvida achava que "secretária particular" era um eufemismo para algo diferente. — A sua suíte já está pronta. O sr. McCarty me pediu para lhe dar um recado: "Diga a ele que ficará na suíte presidencial, e que, se houver algum vazamento, nunca mais trabalharei com ele." As palavras são dele. Eu sou apenas a mensageira. Tenho certeza de que nada que o senhor tenha projetado irá vazar, sr. Cullen.

Edward simplesmente riu, e Isabella quase perguntou por que haveria algum vazamento na suíte presidencial, mas uma porta de vidro se abriu e eles desceram uma rampa e entraram na sala mais linda que ela já vira.

— Estamos debaixo d'água. Ah, nossa. — Ela engasgou ao ver os peixes de cores vivas através do vidro. — É incrível. É como estar dentro de um aquário. — Ela não percebera o detalhe ao ver o projeto. Não percebera que seria dentro da água. Estava sempre tão ocupada que nunca tivera chance de avaliar a genialidade de Edward. O hotel era realmente imaginativo e relaxante.

— Nem tudo está sob a água. Apenas este quarto. — Edward se voltou para a moça. — Eu disse a Emmett para ocupar esta suíte.

— O sr. McCarty está acompanhado de toda a família, inclusive das duas filhas menores. A sua equipe de segurança resolveu que a suíte Coral era mais adequada para as crianças porque é possível isolar a piscina. E, além disso, o senhor é o convidado de honra. Este hotel maravilhoso é sua criação. — Ela parecia fascinada, mas Edward não pareceu notar.

— Tudo bem. — Ele colocou a pasta sobre a mesa. — E quando o príncipe chegará?

— Sua Alteza Real manda desculpas. Ele pretendia jantar com vocês esta noite, mas está ocupado com uma delegação de Al Rafid. Espera encontrá-los na festa. — Ela sorriu e entregou o que parecia ser um controle remoto a Edward. — A tecnologia do hotel é impressionante, mas suponho que não precise lhe dizer, já que o senhor participou de todos os estágios do planejamento. É tudo controlado pela voz.

Controle de voz? Isabella estivera tão ocupada, olhando tudo, que mal estivera ouvindo. Nunca estivera em um lugar tão luxuoso. O uso do vidro fazia com que parecessem estar dentro d'água. E a mobília refletia o mesmo mar, com sofás de couro macio, piso coberto por tapetes em tons de turquesa e azul. Quando a moça saiu, ela olhou em volta.

— Controle de voz? O que exatamente?

— Tudo. As luzes, as persianas das janelas, o sistema de som. Você pode comandar tudo sem se mexer na cama.

— Então, se eu disser música... — Ela se calou, encantada ao ouvir a melodia de Chopin. — Ah, isso é o máximo.

Edward observava o seu entusiasmo com a sobrancelha erguida.

— É apenas o som-padrão. Peça o que quiser ouvir, e será tocado. Você controla o volume dizendo apenas "mais alto" ou "mais baixo". Gostaria de poder instalar a mesma coisa nos meus clientes. — resmungou ele. — E agora, você precisa se vestir. Vou levá-la para jantar.

Era a última coisa que ela esperava. A não ser pelo momento de confissão inesperada, na cozinha, o relacionamento deles voltara a ser profissional. Durante a viagem, ele voltara a ser frio e um tanto intimidador. E agora queria levá-la para jantar naquele lugar lindo e romântico onde o sol se punha? Isabella pensou que deveria recusar.

— Eu não tenho nada para vestir.

Edward lia seus e-mails no celular.

— Alice acaba de confirmar que mandou uma coleção de roupas para o seu quarto. Amanhã, ela virá buscá-la, às 10h, para você comprar algo para usar na festa.

— Edward. Você acha uma boa ideia? Você realmente quer ir jantar? — Ela não estava pensando nas roupas. Perguntava-se por que ele teria mudado de ideia.

— Claro. — Ele não levantou os olhos do celular. — O restaurante é a parte mais complexa da estrutura. Quero saber se o resultado final proporciona a sensação que eu esperava ao projetá-lo.

Isabella ficou paralisada. Chegara muito perto de se fazer de tola novamente. Mais uma vez, sua cabeça distorcera as palavras. Uma semana atrás, teria presumido que um jantar só poderia ser de negócios. Agora imaginara palavras doces e promessas de algo mais, quando ele lhe fizera uma pergunta simplesmente prática. Ele não queria jantar com ela. Queria jantar no restaurante que projetara. Odiava se sentir decepcionada, e quanto ao buraco no peito.

— Há algo de errado? — perguntou Edward percebendo o silêncio.

— Não. Eu vou trocar de roupa.

_Chega_, ela pensou, indo para um dos quartos da suíte. Chega. Não poderia ser mais claro. Onde estavam o seu orgulho e o seu bom senso? De agora em diante, ela pensaria nele apenas como seu patrão e nada mais. Dessa maneira, não apenas manteria o seu emprego, mas também a sua sanidade.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo Sete**

A situação era mil vezes mais delicada do que ele calculara. Vira a cara dela quando a convidara para jantar e percebera que fora um erro. Ela esperava que o jantar fosse algo mais. Apesar dos seus alertas, ainda tinha esperança. E ele, que destruía as esperanças das mulheres constantemente, sem se importar, achara difícil destruir a dela. Mas conseguira, e ela se retirara calmamente para o quarto, mantendo a sua dignidade intacta, e ainda estava lá.

Olhando para o relógio, Edward praguejou baixinho e passou a mão na cabeça, imaginando se ela estaria chorando. A ideia o perturbou mais do que esperava. Deveria bater na porta e perguntar? Duvidava que o problema fossem as roupas. O que estaria tomando tanto tempo?

Relutando em se envolver numa conversa que poderia piorar a situação, ele resolveu dar mais alguns minutos a Isabella. Perambulou pela sala e ouviu as notícias. Pelo menos, teria assunto durante o jantar.

— Estou pronta.

A voz dela soou tensa e profissional. Edward ficou aliviado e pensou que ela voltara a ser a Isabella que ele conhecia. Mas quando ele se virou, percebeu que ela não se parecia com Isabella. Pedira que Alice lhe mandasse roupas, mas não esclarecera que deveriam ser práticas, e não sedutoras. Ele via o jantar como oportunidade para conversarem sobre negócios e achara que ela estaria vestida de acordo. Esperava vê-la vestida num traje sóbrio e discreto, em cores neutras, e, em vez disso, ela aparecia vestida numa onda de sedução escarlate que nada tinha de sóbria e discreta.

O vestido mais esvoaçava que se colava às suas curvas. Curvas que ele recordava com perturbadora claridade. Curvas que o haviam levado de um estado de relativa calma a um estado de intensa excitação. Edward percebeu que teria problemas e respirou fundo.

— Desculpe. Eu não sabia que ela iria escolher algo tão... — Ele procurou a palavra adequada. — Vermelho. Você deve estar furiosa. — Ele estava furioso. E pensou se Alice teria feito de propósito. Não seria a primeira vez que ela tentava lhe arranjar um par.

— Você não gostou?

— Não é exatamente... prático.

— Bem, nós só vamos sentar e jantar, então o quanto precisa ser prático? — Aparentemente ignorando o seu conflito, Isabella passou as mãos nos quadris. — Não é o que eu teria escolhido, e isso é metade da diversão. Ela foi habilidosa em encontrar algo tão rápido. Não sei como ela sabia o meu tamanho. — Ela o viu franzir os olhos. — Ah, você deve ter lhe dito.

Edward trincou os dentes. Ela não deveria estar corando ou algo de semelhante? Em vez disso, parecia segura da sua feminilidade de uma maneira que não estivera antes. Ou talvez fosse ele que tivesse se dado conta. Vê-la passando as mãos nos quadris o lembrava a maneira como ela o acariciara, e de repente ele sentia vontade de lhe arrancar o maldito vestido e jogá-la na cama. Mas, se existia algo mais perigoso que dormir com ela uma vez, era dormir com ela de novo.

— Se você não se sente à vontade para jantar com esse vestido, posso pedir ao hotel que mande outro.

— Qual seria o sentido? Não quero ofender Alice, quando por fim vou conhecê-la pessoalmente. Até agora eu só a conheço por telefone, mas nós nos demos muito bem. — Ela apertou a bolsa. — É apenas um vestido, Edward. Se ele não me aborrece, não deve perturbá-lo.

Contudo perturbava. E o perturbava seriamente, mas se dissesse algo entraria num terreno que tinha decidido evitar. Portanto, não tinha escolha a não ser aceitar o vestido que ela optara usar.

— Se você estiver cansada demais para jantar comigo, eu compreendo.

— Cansada? Não seja bobo. Mal posso esperar para conhecer o restaurante. Eu o vi no papel e na maquete, e estou ansiosa para vê-lo. Não me lembro da última vez que saí para jantar. Quer dizer, eu sei que é a trabalho, mas estou excitada só de pensar em comer algo que eu não tenha preparado.

O entusiasmo de Isabella era genuíno e encantador, mas ele não queria ser encantado. A sensação de desconforto de Edward o perturbava de uma forma que era nova para ele. Manter as mãos longe dela seria o maior desafio da sua vida.

— Então, vamos. Temos uma mesa reservada. Você consegue andar com esses sapatos? — Eles eram evidentemente feitos para o sexo, não para caminhar. Antes da noite passada, ele nunca imaginara que Isabella pudesse usar sapatos como aqueles, mas eles adicionavam erotismo às suas pernas incríveis.

— Claro que consigo. Estive praticando no quarto. Foi por isso que me atrasei. Veja só. — Ela sorriu e caminhou na direção de Edward com um olhar de triunfo. — Viu? Eu nem oscilo. Está tudo em colocar o peso na parte certa do pé.

Ela estava diferente, Edward pensou. Sua pele brilhava. Seus olhos cintilavam, ela reluzia. E então, ela perdeu o equilíbrio sobre os saltos e caiu em cima dele. Instintivamente, ele a segurou pelos ombros. E aquele simples contato o levou de volta à noite anterior, e ele desejou repeti-la. Ele percebeu que sua boca estava perigosamente próxima dos lábios dela e que estava prestes a fazer o que desejava. Furioso por ser tão fraco, ele gemeu de frustração e se dispôs a afastá-la, mas Isabella já se soltava calmamente.

— Ops! Desculpe. Acho que você tinha razão. Preciso praticar mais com esses sapatos. Vamos? Não queremos chegar tarde. — Ela caminhou até a porta com o vestido balançando em volta das lindas pernas.

Guardando os dois celulares na bolsa, Alice Brandon tirou os sapatos e se enroscou sobre o sofá, na sala do trocador privativo da elegante butique.

— Desculpe, mas já organizei eventos suficientes para saber que às 10h estarei cheia de bolhas se não descansar. Esta é a última chance que tenho de sentar. Então, enquanto esperamos que nos tragam as roupas, conte-me tudo.

— Você realmente tem tempo para isso? — Isabella tentou aliviar a dor nos pés e sentou ao lado de Alice, pensando em como era bom ter uma companhia feminina. Sua vida era tão agitada que acabara se esquecendo das amizades e raramente conversava com alguém. — Aqueles sapatos eram lindos, mas foi como andar sobre os dentes de um crocodilo. É muita gentileza sua me ajudar nas compras, mas você não tem dezenas de outras coisas para fazer antes de hoje à noite?

— Tenho bons empregados e delego tarefas. Esqueça os sapatos e me diga como ficou o vestido vermelho.

— Ficou ótimo. Bom até demais. Edward agiu como se eu o tivesse escolhido de propósito para seduzi-lo. Isso foi injusto, porque eu não tinha nada com isso.

— E você o seduziu?

— Não, claro que não.

— Ah. — Os belos olhos de Alice brilharam. — Você quer falar sobre esse assunto?

— Não. Vamos dizer apenas que esta noite eu estarei usando um saco cinzento. — Ela estava brincando, mas intimamente não achava graça. Sentia-se desesperançada. Por mais que tentasse, as coisas jamais voltariam a ser as mesmas. — Eu trabalho para ele e preciso do emprego, e agora eu... eu estraguei tudo.

— Como estragou?

Isabella massageou a cabeça que doía.

— Eu não deveria estar lhe dizendo isso. Apenas me faça escolher um vestido sem graça, para que eu possa passar despercebida esta noite.

— Eu nunca escolheria intencionalmente um "vestido sem graça". Não conseguiria, nem se quisesse. Conte-me o que está acontecendo.

— Você não precisa ouvir meus problemas.

— Sim, preciso. Eu sou ótima com os problemas dos outros. Só não consigo resolver os meus. E você não é a primeira mulher que dorme com seu chefe.

Isabella soltou um gemido, mas não negou.

— É um tremendo clichê. — E antes que ela percebesse, contava tudo. Desde a semana solitária que passava em Londres, à briga com sua irmã e ao sexo em cima do tapete. Só não mencionou a filha de Edward e o fato de seu pai jamais tê-lo reconhecido. Aqueles eram segredos dele, não dela.

— Uau! — Com uma elegância natural, Alice sentou. — Você levou uma vida regida pelo dever e pela responsabilidade, e, de repente, tudo se desmanchou em uma noite de nevasca. Isso é muito romântico.

— Não é romântico. É constrangedor e inconveniente. E a minha vida não foi regida pelo dever. — Isabella se remexeu no sofá. — Eu adoro Jamie.

— Eu não disse que você não o adora, mas isso não muda o fato de que você sempre o colocou em primeiro lugar. E você é tão diferente do tipo de mulher com que Edward está acostumado.

— O que quer dizer?

— Você é do tipo caseira e calorosa, que Edward sempre evita. — Alice sorriu. — E vocês passaram a noite juntos. Que interessante.

— Não é interessante. Devo dizer que ele ficou consternado. Pensou que automaticamente eu me apaixonaria por ele.

— E você já estava apaixonada.

— Não. Absolutamente não. Eu não o amo.

— Provavelmente foi por isso que você dormiu com ele. — falou Alice, ignorando o protesto de Isabella. — Esperemos que ele não descubra. Então, você o apavorou. Edward Cullen é o sr. Desencanado. Estou louca para ver a sua versão apavorada.

— Ele está tão apavorado que passou o dia garantindo que não aconteceria de novo. Estava realmente irritado com a coisa toda.

— Definitivamente enlouquecido — murmurou Alice. — O que explicaria a reação ao vestido vermelho.

— Não. Ele achou que o vestido era muito frívolo para trabalhar.

— Você acha? — Alice deu um sorriso de gata e pegou um dos celulares que tocava. — Desculpe, preciso atender.

Enquanto Alice resolvia algum problema que envolvia fogos de artifício e iluminação, Isabella pesava a situação. Não estava apaixonada por ele. Seria loucura se apaixonar por um homem que nunca iria amá-la. E mais loucura ainda, se apaixonar por seu patrão. Depois da reação inicial ao vestido, Edward retomara o jeito frio e distante, e a noite fora formal. O relacionamento entre eles mudara. Não poderiam voltar atrás e aparentemente não conseguiam ir adiante.

— Certo, onde estávamos? — disse Alice desligando. — Ah, o vestido que ele achou incrivelmente sexy.

— Eu não disse isso. Eu disse que ele ficou zangado.

— Provavelmente porque a achou atraente e não queria achar.

— Não sei. Eu trabalho para ele e quero continuar trabalhando. Mas preciso parar de me sentir desse jeito.

— Um homem como Edward Cullen só aparece uma vez na vida. Meu conselho? Aproveite o sexo e encontre outro emprego. Problema resolvido.

— Eu nunca escolheria o sexo em vez de um trabalho seguro. Você não entende.

— Eu sou filha de mãe solteira. Creia, compreendo a importância de um emprego seguro. Não estou sugerindo que chute um emprego por causa de sexo, mas me parece que ele não é o melhor no seu caso. Você precisa trabalhar mais perto de casa para poder ter uma vida. Talvez esse tenha sido o empurrão que você precisava. Até agora teve muitas responsabilidades e nenhuma diversão, mas nós vamos dar um jeito nisso.

Um emprego mais perto de casa?

— Ainda que eu estivesse preparada para encontrar outro emprego, não faria diferença. Ele não está interessado num relacionamento. E ontem à noite eu fiz papel de tola. Ele me convidou para jantar, e por um momento eu pensei que... Você sabe.

— Sim, eu sei. A primeira coisa a fazer é descobrir se Edward está interessado ou não. Use um vestido realmente de arrasar esta noite.

— Ele vai achar que quero seduzi-lo.

— Não, se você não tentar seduzi-lo. Use o vestido, mas mantenha uma atitude profissional. Se dançar, dance com outros homens. Se conversar, converse com outras pessoas. Qualquer contato com ele deverá ser rápido e profissional. Se ele realmente não estiver interessado, achará que está tudo bem Se estiver, bem, vamos ver.

— Não, não vamos. Ele é meu chefe. Ele me paga bem e é um bom patrão.

— Eu pago bem e sou boa patroa. Você poderia trabalhar para mim, e não me importaria onde você estivesse, contanto que fizesse o seu trabalho. Agora, vamos ver os vestidos.

Isabella tirou os sapatos, desanimada.

— Acho que depois da reação dele ao vermelho, é melhor escolhermos algo bege.

— Claro, vamos enfiá-la num saco e pronto. Isabella, você nunca mais se vestirá como freira. Os seus dias de bege acabaram. Separei um vestido azul marinho sem graça para a reunião, porque aumentará o contraste com o que você vai vestir esta noite. Enquanto eles selecionam os vestidos, me diga algo a respeito de Edward, além do fato de ele ter abalado a sua vida. O que existe por detrás daquele rosto bonito?

— Ele é muito inteligente e talentoso. Tenho sorte em trabalhar para ele.

— Eu aprecio um pouco de seriedade e introspecção, mas não foi isso que perguntei. Quero saber por que ele nunca se casou. Já percebeu que, de todas as mulheres que ele conheceu, o relacionamento mais longo que ele teve foi com você?

— Nós não temos um relacionamento. Eu sou sua secretária particular.

— E, antes de você, ele trocava de secretária a cada seis semanas. Mas você ficou, claro. Isso deve ter algum significado.

— Significa que eu preciso demais do emprego para pedir demissão.

— Ou que você se tornou importante para ele.

— Só no sentido de que eu faço com que a vida dele corra sem tropeços.

— É mesmo? Então, porque ele a trouxe para cá?

— Porque ele brigou com Tania e precisava trazer alguém.

Alice deu um sorriso malicioso.

— Não acha que Edward Cullen tem dezenas de mulheres esperando na fila? Ora, vamos, Isabella. Ele queria você. Estou muito feliz por ele finalmente ter se livrado de Tania. — Alice serviu dois copos de água e ofereceu um deles a Isabella. — Tania ficou totalmente bêbada em uma das minhas festas no ano passado. Tivemos de tirá-la de lá com diplomacia, antes que ela se despisse no salão. Desde então, desejo que ela tenha um carma ruim.

A balconista da loja trouxe uma seleção de vestidos e, em questão de segundos, Alice recusou todos.

— Eu vi um vestido azul cintilante, num desfile, que ficaria perfeito. — Ela descreveu o vestido, disse o nome do estilista, e a moça correu para buscá-lo.

— Você conhece os vestidos da coleção de cada estilista? — Isabella perguntou admirada.

— Não. Só os que me agradam. Os outros, eu esqueço. — Alice bebeu um gole de água e olhou com pena para a travessa de tâmaras, em cima da mesa. — Eu estou morrendo de fome, mas, se comer alguma coisa, não conseguirei entrar no meu vestido. — A moça entrou, carregando um vestido azul de seda. Alice levantou-se e tirou-o da mão dela com um olhar de triunfo. — Ah, é este. Vai ficar perfeito em você

— Quanto custa?

— Quem se importa? — perguntou Alice. — Experimente. Toda mulher deveria ter pelo menos um vestido como este. Ele vai transformá-la de profissional e sensata para deusa do sexo.

— Edward quer alguém sensata e profissional, e eu não tenho o menor jeito para ser uma deusa do sexo.

— Quando eu acabar, você vai ter. Agora, cale-se e vá experimentá-lo, Isabella. Você é antiquada, e vamos dar um jeito nisso. — Alice pediu que a vendedora trouxesse mais água e dispensou-a. — Preciso me hidratar antes de uma grande festa. Enquanto você se troca, me diga como se concentra trabalhando para Edward. Se fosse eu, todas as manhãs o esperaria deitada em cima da mesa, implorando para que ele me possuísse.

Isabella riu, entrou no provador e se despiu.

— Você não faria isso. De manhã ele está sempre de mau humor. Eu tento não falar com ele antes de ele ter tomado pelo menos duas xícaras de café.

— Eu sou boa com homens mal-humorados. Você já está vestida?

— Quase. — Animada pela conversa com Alice, Isabella se vestiu. — Acho que está justo demais.

Alice abriu a cortina e olhou para ela.

— Ah, Edward, Edward. Você está com problemas. Quase tenho pena de você.

— Você não acha que está muito justo?

— Justo, não. Perfeito. Já se olhou no espelho?

— Ainda não, mas...

— Então, olhe. — Alice fez com que Isabella se voltasse para o espelho.

— Ah, meu Deus!

— Foi o que eu pensei. E as costas...

— Não existem. — Isabella sentiu uma onda de excitação e de medo. — Eu não me reconheço.

— Mas é você. De uma forma que nunca se viu antes. — Alice se aproximou e retorceu os cabelos de Isabella num nó frouxo. — Cabelos presos, cabelos soltos. Acho que presos. Ele vai ter a fantasia de soltá-los sobre as suas costas nuas.

— Eu não quero que ele fantasie comigo! Estamos tentando voltar ao normal, não piorar as coisas. Você precisa parar com isso, Alice. — E ela também precisava. Precisava parar de pensar nele como outra coisa que não fosse como seu patrão.

— O homem é uma gostosura, e está na hora de ele se juntar a alguém decente, em vez de escolher mulheres sem cérebro e superficiais que só querem o seu dinheiro e prestígio. Vou lhe mandar um cabeleireiro e uma maquiadora. — Alice pegou o celular e mandou algumas mensagens. — Você tem joias?

— Claro que não. Eu não tenho onde usá-las.

— Bem, esta noite, terá. Ah, talvez diamantes. Vou pedir a um joalheiro que lhe empreste algumas joias. Sorria. — Alice tirou uma fotografia de Isabella com o celular e enviou-a para algum lugar por e-mail. — Eles irão resolver o que fica melhor com o seu tom de pele.

— Pare! Agora estamos extrapolando os limites. Esta noite é apenas trabalho. Devo me misturar aos convidados e formar uma equipe com Edward, não desfilar com diamantes.

— Jamais entendi por que uma mulher não pode estar deslumbrante ao fazer o seu trabalho. — murmurou Alice. — Edward Cullen há muito tempo não fica tão interessado por alguém Talvez nunca tenha ficado. Precisamos nos aproveitar disso.

Isabella se sentiu encurralada. Não podia contar a Alice que o motivo pelo qual Edward dormira com ela fora atravessar uma noite terrível. Portanto, Alice estava com uma impressão equivocada, e a situação estava saindo do controle.

— Ele não está interessado.

— Está. Ele notou o vestido vermelho. Os homens só notam o que uma mulher está usando quando faz com que eles pensem em sexo.

— Alice!

— O quê? Você é muito bonita. Merece diamantes.

— Eu não quero usar nada de valor. E se alguém me roubar?

— Você quer ter uma ideia do total das fortunas que estarão na festa?

— Não. Presumo que só o príncipe valha uma fortuna. Por que ele não é casado?

O sorriso de Alice apagou e ela perdeu a cor.

— Porque, como você, ele coloca o dever acima das necessidades pessoais. Só que, no caso dele, ele pretende se casar com alguma princesa virgem escolhida pelo pai. Não sei de quem devo sentir mais pena.

— Como você sabe isso? — perguntou Isabella. — Ah! Você e ele...

— Sim, mas já tem algum tempo. O nosso futuro sultão precisa de uma noiva submissa que o honre e obedeça. Como você já deve ter percebido, eu não sou deste tipo. Ainda que eventualmente obedecesse, o que já seria difícil, eu levo bomba no quesito "virgem".

Isabella não se deixou enganar pelo tom displicente de Alice.

— Você está apaixonada por ele.

— Eu não — respondeu Alice depressa demais. — Eu nunca faria a tolice de amar um homem que não gosta de que eu discuta com ele. Agora vamos escolher os seus sapatos.

Alice voltara ao normal e providenciava para que o vestido fosse entregue no hotel.

— Ainda acho que o vestido é exagerado. Sou secretária de Edward e quero continuar sendo. É tudo muito complicado.

— Bem-vinda ao mundo real. Nada arruína mais perfeitamente uma vida planejada que o amor.

— Eu não estou apaixonada — disse Isabella, na defensiva, tirando o vestido.

— Então, aqui vai uma dica de uma especialista. Se você não quer que as pessoas saibam que está apaixonada, tenha cuidado para não deixar o seu rosto se iluminar quando falam o nome dele. Enquanto você se veste, eu cuido de tudo. Não. Não a saia que você estava vestindo. Coloque este vestido azul. É neutro e profissional. Perfeito para reuniões.

Isabella disse a si mesma que era uma atração física. Gostava de Edward, claro, mas não o amava.

— Perfeito. E quanto a você? Houve alguém depois do príncipe? Você deve conhecer homens atraentes o tempo todo.

— Conheço. Infelizmente eu tenho tendência a querer o que não posso ter. — O olhar de Alice se tornou triste. — Está pronta?

— Se você gosta dele, essa festa deve ser um inferno para você. Ele estará lá. Por que não se recusou a organizá-la?

— Orgulho. Se eu recusasse iriam achar que eu estou arrasada, e não quero que ele tenha esse poder sobre mim Pretendo mostrar que o comportamento dele não me feriu nem um pouco.

Contudo Isabella percebeu que ferira. E muito.

— Deve ser terrível para você.

— Nada que um par de sapatos de arrasar não cure. E também o dinheiro que vou receber por uma festa inesquecível. São apenas negócios, Isabella. Nunca me senti mal ao separar os ricos de uma parte do seu dinheiro.

— Sinto até vergonha por reclamar. Se você consegue fingir não estar perturbada, eu também consigo. Só me diga como fazer isso.

— Fique linda. Mostre a ele que está se divertindo sozinha. Se for demais, mande-me um torpedo, e nos encontramos no banheiro e choramos juntas.

Profundamente distraído Edward tentava se concentrar, enquanto Emmett McCarty explicava seus planos para o projeto na Sicília. Sentada do outro lado da mesa, Isabella tomava notas. Prendera os cabelos num coque severo e usava um discreto vestido azul marinho. Uma escolha perfeita. Ele insistira que o relacionamento dos dois deveria ser profissional, e ela seguira a instrução com a mesma eficiência de sempre. Tudo deveria estar bem.

Entretanto não estava.

No passado, ele sempre conseguira compartimentar sua vida, e Isabella entraria na categoria "trabalho", mas de repente tudo se confundira. Em vez de se concentrar no trabalho, ele estava concentrado nela. Notava detalhes que nunca notara antes, como a maneira com que ela ouvia atentamente tudo que diziam. Edward estava acostumado com mulheres que só se ocupavam com a própria aparência e com os efeitos que produziam nos homens. Isabella era diferente e não dava sinal de se preocupar com sua aparência, mas ele notava.

Nunca tivera dificuldade para esquecer uma mulher, mas estava difícil esquecer a noite que passara com ela. E o problema extrapolava o âmbito físico. Ela poderia ter ido embora, mas ficara com ele, embora tivesse outros compromissos. Livrara-se das evidências da festa, que pareciam aborrecê-lo. E o cobrira com um cobertor. Edward não estava acostumado a receber cuidados ou atenção. Abrira seu caminho no mundo, alimentara-se sozinho e providenciara o próprio conforto. E agora...

Apenas uma noite, ele pensou ferozmente. Só uma noite, e ele não conseguia se concentrar desde então. O seu corpo estava em permanente estado de excitação, e quanto à sua mente...

— Faremos uma avaliação do local — disse ele, sabendo que o amigo esperava uma resposta. — E depois faremos um esboço que incorpore as instalações que você descreveu. — Fora um erro trazer Isabella para Zubran. Achara que tudo poderia continuar como antes, mas o desafio era maior do que esperava.

— Algumas ideias iniciais? Algum conceito? Normalmente, a esta altura você já estaria desenhando esboços.

— Você quer que eu construa à sombra de um dos vulcões mais ativos da Europa. Precisamos analisar o solo e avaliar os possíveis efeitos da atividade vulcânica. Não se trata de um projeto comum. Evidentemente, faremos uma pesquisa a respeito da sustentabilidade, mas a qualidade do ar deverá ter um impacto negativo no sistema fotovoltaico e precisaremos ser criativos no design.

Eles continuaram a conversar, e Isabella continuou a tomar notas. Logo, os e-mails necessários seriam enviados, porque ela era muito eficiente e nada esquecia.

— Então, vá logo — disse Emmett. — Por que não passa alguns dias conosco? Misture prazer aos negócios. Vou levá-lo para conhecer o lugar e você conhecerá melhor a região.

Misturar negócios e prazer. _Ele já fizera isso_, Edward pensou. E as consequências tinham sido terríveis.

— Isabella marcará uma data na minha agenda.

Ela levantou os olhos imediatamente e sorriu para Emmett. Edward ficou irritado porque ela não olhara para ele daquele jeito durante a reunião. Aliás, ela não olhara para ele desde que voltara das compras com Alice. Para Edward não fazia diferença se a sua reação era irracional, ou se Emmett era casado e se o sorriso de Isabella fora apenas amistoso. Nada explicava o seu ataque de ciúme, uma reação inadequada e primitiva, em se tratando de uma funcionária.

Quando a reunião acabou, Isabella e Emmett começaram a conversar. Edward a ouviu perguntar sobre a família do amigo, e ele lhe mostrou algumas fotos no celular. Era típico de Isabella saber tudo a respeito de todo mundo. Era isso que a tornava uma excelente secretária. Ela não se esquecia de nada. Conhecia nomes, rostos, árvores genealógicas inteiras. Irritado consigo mesmo, Edward se levantou.

— Se já está tudo resolvido, precisamos ir. — Ele fez um sinal para Emmett. — Você e eu temos um compromisso com a mídia.

_Trabalho_, ele pensou. A resposta era se afogar no trabalho como sempre fizera, e esperar que o vestido que Isabella escolhera para aquela noite fosse menos provocante que o da noite anterior. Ele só esperava que o seu súbito interesse por azul marinho se estendesse ao vestido de baile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo Oito**

Isabella ficou dentro do quarto até o último minuto ensaiando expressões diante do espelho. Descolada, composta, imperturbável.

Fiel à sua palavra, Alice lhe mandara um cabeleireiro e uma maquiadora, e ela fora embelezada e paparicada enquanto Edward estivera dando entrevistas. Ela esperava que o seu humor tivesse melhorado porque durante a reunião ele aparentemente estivera prestes a explodir.

Ela se sobressaltou ao ouvir as batidas na porta.

— Isabella? — Era a voz de Edward. — Uma equipe de seguranças acaba de entregar um colar para você. Está pronta?

Isabella abriu a porta e se surpreendeu com o paletó branco do smoking de Edward. O contraste com o seu cabelo negro era dramático e a fazia perder o fôlego. Ele era muito elegante, másculo e inteiramente inalcançável. Ela sentiu um baque no coração e disfarçou pegando a caixa de veludo.

— Espero que não seja exagerado. Alice o escolheu. Ela achou que o vestido exigia.

Ele a avaliou apenas com um olhar, como deveria fazer com mulheres mais belas que ela. Isabella esperava receber um sorriso educado, mas não recebeu. Ele estava muito sério, e quando levantou os olhos e a encarou, ela se sentiu aturdida e pensou que, se queria manter seu emprego, precisava se mostrar capaz de ser tão distante quanto ele.

— Eu não me sinto confortável usando algo de valor. — Era fácil conversar, desde que não fosse sobre algo pessoal. Ela abriu a caixa e engasgou. — Ah, é maravilhoso. — Era um lindo pendente de safira, e, por um instante, ela imaginou como seria recebê-lo de presente de um homem que a amasse, mas afugentou a ideia.

Edward se adiantou e pegou o colar.

— Vire-se — ele disse.

Ela se virou, percebeu que ele continha a respiração e se lembrou do decote profundo nas costas. O que ele iria dizer? Ela também conteve a respiração, fechou os olhos e esperou, desejando que ele a agarrasse e tomasse o controle, como fizera no quarto da torre. Queria toda a paixão e o desejo incontrolável, ainda que se sentisse culpada por saber que tudo fora alimentado pela emoção e situação dolorosa que ninguém desejaria repetir.

E então, ela sentiu os dedos dele sobre a pele enquanto ele fechava o colar. Por mais leve que fosse o toque, fora o suficiente para incendiá-la. Isabella ficou feliz por ele não poder ver o seu rosto. Nenhuma maquiagem, por melhor que fosse, poderia esconder um sentimento tão forte. E ela precisava fingir que o relacionamento deles não mudara, embora tivesse mudado radicalmente.

— A reunião parece ter sido boa. — Não podendo dizer o que queria, ela preferia falar sobre trabalho. — Foi a primeira vez que eu me encontrei pessoalmente com Emmett. Nós conversamos muito por telefone. Ele não é tão assustador quanto a sua reputação.

— Ele gostou de você. — Ele falou rispidamente.

Isabella pegou o casaco e se voltou, sorrindo.

— Estou pronta.

Assim que saíram do hotel ficou evidente que a festa seria única. O caminho que levava até uma enorme tenda, onde caberiam centenas de pessoas, estava iluminado por tochas e milhares de pequenas lâmpadas. Isabella sentiu uma onda de excitação porque nunca estivera em um evento como aquele.

— É incrível — suspirou ela. Edward olhou para ela e reagiu ao seu entusiasmo erguendo a sobrancelha. O que ela teria feito para desagradá-lo? — Alice Brandon é muito boa no que faz.

— Boa? Eu não sou boa, sou brilhante — disse uma voz imperiosa atrás deles. Isabella viu Edward sorrir e perdeu o fôlego. Descrevê-lo como bonito seria uma injustiça, ela pensou, enquanto admirava uma garçonete vestida de sereia que entregava a ele uma taça de champanhe.

— Alice? — Ele se inclinou e beijou-a. — Você se superou. Está espetacular. Obrigado.

— O prazer é meu. Espero que se divirtam maravilhosamente, e não se esqueça de dar o meu nome aos seus amigos, desde que eles tenham dinheiro suficiente para pagar os meus honorários. — Ela se afastou de Edward e olhou para Isabella. — Estou adorando este vestido. Edward, o que você acha? Eu sou um gênio ou sou apenas incrivelmente boa no que faço?

— Tenha cuidado — disse Edward.

— Ela não corresponde ao seu tipo habitual. Fique com ela.

— Ela é a melhor secretária particular que eu já tive. Pretendo mantê-la.

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer — disse Alice, olhando a multidão, procurando alguma falha. — Você é irritante. Agora vão se divertir.

— Isabella não gosta de festas.

— Isabella não vai a festas — respondeu Alice gentilmente. — Não é a mesma coisa. Ela vai adorar esta festa, porque fui eu que organizei e será perfeita.

Isabella nunca soube o que Edward teria respondido, porque naquele momento um helicóptero descia na praia.

— O príncipe está chegando.

A mudança de Alice foi instantânea, e ela murchou.

— Desculpem-me, o dever me chama. Espero vê-los mais tarde. Divirtam-se. — Ela foi embora sem olhar na direção do helicóptero.

Isabella imaginou como ela deveria estar se sentindo e se deveria ir atrás dela.

— Ela e Jazz têm um passado — disse Edward. — Mas não falemos disso, porque não é recomendável falar sobre os relacionamentos passados de Jazz. Com exceção de quando eu e Emmett o provocamos quando estamos só nós três, claro. Sorria. Ele é o príncipe.

Os minutos seguintes foram de apresentações. Isabella achou o príncipe muito assustador. Cercado por um bando de seguranças, ele dominava o ambiente, o que não era de admirar devido à sua posição. A surpresa é que ele não intimidava Edward. Os dois conversavam à vontade, como velhos amigos, e Isabella de repente percebeu que escutava Edward, mas não o príncipe. Era para Edward que ela olhava, desejando ter aquela bela boca sobre a sua, sentir aquelas mãos no seu corpo.

Desesperada, ela olhou para outro lado. Estava totalmente obcecada por um homem que não poderia ter. Alice sentiria o mesmo? Ela observou o príncipe e imaginou se o sentimento seria unilateral. Alice também estaria apaixonada por um homem que não podia amá-la? Não havia sinais de conflito naquele belo rosto bronzeado. Nenhum sinal de que a noite seria difícil para ele, como era para Alice. E, de repente, ela o viu localizar Alice na multidão e ficar petrificado quando ela se voltou para encará-lo. Os dois se olharam fixamente.

Isabella percebeu que testemunhava indevidamente um momento de intimidade e se virou rapidamente, sentindo simpatia pelos dois, pensando que à sua maneira, sabia tudo a respeito de dever e de responsabilidade. E então, ela se sentiu culpada pelo que pensara, porque se tinha responsabilidade com relação a Jamie, ele também era o irmão que tanto adorava. E se ela colocara a própria vida em suspenso, a culpa era apenas sua. Não de Jamie. Ele nunca lhe pedira para fazer isso.

Todavia Angie pedira. "Ficarei com ele durante a semana, mas no fim de semana ele é seu."

Isabella estremeceu ao perceber como deixara a atitude de Angie afetá-la. O quanto tentara compensar a falta de carinho de Angie pelo irmão. Ela assumira a responsabilidade pelos fins de semana porque adorava Jamie, mas também porque temia enfrentar a irmã. Jamie não se importaria se ela eventualmente contratasse uma babá e saísse, mas Angie se importaria e lhe serviria uma dose de culpa.

Isabella endireitou os ombros. Aquilo precisava mudar. E precisava ser mudado por ela. Estava ali, usando um vestido que fazia com que se sentisse incrível, porque alguém a forçara a vesti-lo. Poderia ter feito isso por si mesma. Não seria a mesma festa ou a companhia ilustre, mas poderia conhecer outras pessoas. Durante o feriado iria conversar com Angie e dizer que algumas coisas precisavam mudar.

No instante seguinte, Edward a apresentava a alguém, e Isabella sorria e conversava alegremente, embora tudo que conseguisse pensar é que o desejava. Os dois se misturaram aos convidados, cumprimentaram dezenas de pessoas, e Isabella sorria tanto que a boca chegava a lhe doer. Apertara tantas mãos e beijara tantos rostos que começava a confundi-los. Todos queriam conversar com Edward Cullen e o cercavam

Por fim, eles chegaram ao pavilhão em forma de tenda, feito de seda azul escura e salpicada de pedras que brilhavam como estrelas. Ao ouvir a música, Isabella subitamente teve vontade de dançar e compensar todas as vezes que não dançara. Ela se voltou para Edward, com os olhos brilhantes.

— É permitido? Podemos dançar?

Ele franziu os olhos e percebeu que ela mudara, mas não sabia em relação a que.

— Claro, mas eu não danço.

Isabella pensou em argumentar, mas ele já se voltara para falar com algum conhecido. Ela pensou que poderia dançar sozinha e como a música fosse contagiante, entrou na pista de dança, sentindo-se totalmente livre. Nunca fizera isso. Raramente fazia algo por si mesma ou porque simplesmente quisesse. Sexo, ela pensou, fechando os olhos e se deixando levar pelo ritmo. Ela fizera sexo apenas porque quisera, porque lhe parecera ser o momento certo, como dançar agora.

E agora ela dançava porque não conseguia deixar de seguir a música, levantava os braços e sorria para quem lhe sorria.

— Que bom vê-la se soltando — disse Mike, o advogado simpático e enigmático dos McCarty que ela conhecera durante a reunião daquela manhã.

Isabella dançou e se esforçou para se divertir, ignorando o fato de que desejava estar dançando com Edward. Dançar era pessoal: ainda bem que ele recusara.

Fora ele que provocara. Insistira para que ela viesse à festa. Mandara-a comprar um vestido adequado. Portanto, não podia culpar ninguém se ela voltara com um vestido que lhe provocava pensamentos indecentes. Recusara-se a dançar com ela porque sabia que iria dificultar a situação. O resultado é que, de qualquer maneira, ela fora dançar, e agora estava dançando com Mike, e ele precisava fazer um esforço sobre-humano para não ir até lá e afastá-la dele. Edward pensou se seria melhor ou pior que ela não olhasse para ele. Resolveu que era melhor, mas logo concluiu que era pior.

Ele disse a si mesmo que ela estava apenas dançando, como centenas de pessoas, mas quando a música ficou mais lenta e a atmosfera se alterou, a dança passou de impessoal a pessoal, e ele observou que Mike passava a mão pela cintura de Isabella. Aquelas costas nuas o haviam distraído a noite inteira.

Edward de repente recordou o reflexo do fogo na pele macia: atravessou a pista de dança e só parou ao atingir seu alvo. Se lhe pedissem para explicar seu comportamento, não conseguiria. Nunca se dera o trabalho de arrancar uma mulher dos braços de outro homem, mas agora o fazia sem hesitação.

— Esta dança é minha. — Foi um comando, não uma pergunta. Mike ergueu a sobrancelha, mas percebeu algo na expressão de Edward e afastou-se de Isabella.

— Talvez nos vejamos depois — murmurou Mike. Edward ficou mais irritado.

— Ela estará ocupada, mas obrigado por cuidar dela enquanto eu conversava com clientes.

Isabella arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, mas Edward a abraçou e puxou-a. Ele achou que ela iria empurrá-lo, quando a viu enrijecer o corpo, mas ela logo relaxou, e ele a segurou da mesma forma que Mike a segurara, mas com uma intimidade causada pelo fato de seus corpos já se conhecerem. O reconhecimento e as lembranças estavam presentes, e quando ela se arrepiou, ele também sentiu o arrepio. Deixara de ser apenas uma dança. Estavam cercados de gente, e, no entanto era como se estivessem sozinhos.

— Você foi rude — disse Isabella olhando Mike se afastar.

— Você me chamou para dançar.

— Isso foi mais cedo. E você disse não.

— E daí? Mudei de ideia.

— No meio da dança? Não poderia ter esperado?

Não, não poderia, e saber disso o perturbava, porque a impulsividade e a necessidade não tinham lugar na sua vida, e Edward não queria se sentir daquele jeito.

— Ele não estava se portando de maneira conveniente.

— Estávamos apenas dançando. O que há de inconveniente?

A imagem da mão de Mike nas costas de Isabella era insuportável.

— Para alguém que não gosta de festas, você parece estar se divertindo muito.

— Estou. E eu nunca disse que não gostava de festas. Disse que não tinha oportunidade de ir a uma. Estou aproveitando e me divertindo. Pensei que você ficaria contente.

— Por que ficaria?

— Talvez, não contente — suspirou ela. — Mas pensei que. — Ela hesitou, evitando olhar para ele. — Pensei que era isso que você queria. Não pensei que se incomodaria com o que eu faço no meu tempo livre.

Era uma observação razoável, mas nada do que ele sentia era razoável. Ciente de que as pessoas os observavam com curiosidade, Edward puxou-a pelo pulso.

— Vamos sair daqui.

Isabella não discutiu e sentiu o latejar do pulso sob os dedos de Edward, enquanto ele literalmente a arrastava atrás dele.

— Pode ir mais devagar? Eu ainda não sei andar sobre os saltos.

Ele não a soltou até estarem do lado de fora da tenda. Olhou para ela, percebeu que estava confusa, mas não tinha resposta para a pergunta que via no seu olhar, porque também estava confuso. E não costumava ficar confuso. Jamais.

— Você acha que dançar foi falta de profissionalismo? O problema é esse? — perguntou ela calmamente. — Eu perguntei a você e pensei que já que tínhamos realizado a reunião e cumprimentado todos, seria...

— Não foi falta de profissionalismo.

— Então...

— Deixe para lá, Isabella.

— Como assim? Você me arrastou para fora do salão, portanto devo tê-lo aborrecido de alguma forma. Está me olhando com hostilidade desde que me levou o colar. E na reunião, você estava aborrecido. — Ela mexeu no colar. — Eu entendo que você esteja arrependido pelo que aconteceu, mas pelo que me diz respeito, aquilo é passado. Sinceramente, não precisa se preocupar. Admito que não tinha certeza de poder agir como antes, mas agora sei que consigo.

Ela estava melhor que ele, porque ele não tinha nenhuma certeza.

— Você estava dançando com Mike porque queria ou era para me provar que o que houve entre nós não afetou o nosso relacionamento?

— E isso importa? — Ela olhou para a tenda.

— Você deve ter cuidado com Mike.

— Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Edward. Ele é advogado dos McCarty. Falei com ele pelo telefone dezenas de vezes. Ele é um homem correto.

— Por quê? Por que tem boa aparência? Por que é charmoso? Pelo número de relações que você teve, o seu julgamento não se baseia na experiência.

Ela olhou para ele como se ele estivesse louco.

— Mike é amigo dos McCarty há muito tempo, e eles parecem achar que ele tem qualidades admiráveis. Creio que a maneira como vemos as pessoas resulta da nossa própria experiência. Talvez você seja um juiz muito duro, mas, conhecendo a sua história, ninguém pode culpá-lo.

— Talvez você seja ingênua.

— Eu estava dançando com ele, e não jurando eterno amor. Não acha que reagiu exageradamente?

_Exageradamente_? Edward passou a mão na nuca.

— Talvez eu saiba o que ele está pensando melhor que você. Ele é um homem que tem sangue nas veias.

— Mesmo que você tenha razão, por que iria se importar com isso? Você deixou claro que deseja que o nosso relacionamento seja profissional, portanto, isso é irrelevante. Não precisa tomar conta de mim Esta função não é sua. — Ela se calou enquanto um casal passava por eles, e abaixou o tom. — Concordamos em não falar sobre esse assunto e, com certeza, não deveríamos estar conversando aqui.

— Tem razão. Vamos para algum lugar onde não seremos perturbados. — Sabendo que agia irracionalmente, ele a agarrou pelo pulso e arrastou-a na direção do hotel, andando tão depressa, que ela tropeçava.

— Santo Deus, Edward. Você não pode ir embora. As pessoas estão esperando para falar com você.

— Não me importo.

— Você não está facilitando as coisas.

— Também não me importo com isso.

— Para onde estamos indo?

— A algum lugar reservado. Um lugar onde possamos conversar sem público.

Isabella nunca o vira naquele estado. Edward passou um cartão em uma porta lateral do hotel e ela abriu. Isabella percebeu que estavam na suíte presidencial, e que aquela deveria ser uma entrada particular que dava diretamente para a praia. Ela esperava que ele a soltasse, mas Edward arrastou-a até a sala. Ela pensou se deveria dizer que ele estava quebrando as próprias regras.

— Edward, nós realmente precisamos...

— Talvez você o pressione demais, já pensou nisso? — Ele falava num tom áspero e feroz. — Talvez ele seja um homem decente até que as circunstâncias o transformem em outra coisa.

Isabella pestanejou, confusa, e subitamente percebeu que ele não falava mais de Mike, mas dele próprio. Falava sobre o que acontecera entre os dois, enquanto ela fazia tudo para esquecer.

— Edward.

— Quando isso acontecer, talvez você não veja os sinais, porque não os viu em mim, viu? Você não soube quando recuar. Poderia ter ido embora, deveria ter me deixado, mas não deixou. E depois... Não podia me deter, podia? — O tom feroz se intensificara, e ela engoliu a seco ao perceber que ele ameaçava explodir. Ela não tinha ideia de que as emoções dele eram tão intensas. Achara que só acontecera com ela.

— Eu podia tê-lo parado. Mas não quis.

— Por quê? Porque é uma pessoa tão generosa que se dispôs a dormir comigo para me ajudar?

— Não. Porque acho você incrivelmente sexy, e sempre achei. Sim, eu poderia ter ido embora, mas escolhi ficar. Poderia tê-lo detido, mas escolhi não detê-lo. E estou feliz por ter feito isso, porque o que fizemos foi especial para mim. Não apenas especial. — Ela avaliou o quanto deveria ser sincera. — Foi a coisa mais excitante, a experiência mais erótica da minha vida. Não me arrependo. Eu faria exatamente tudo outra vez.

— Faria? — Ele olhou para ela e sentiu dificuldade para respirar.

— Faria.

Os dois se adiantaram ao mesmo tempo. Isabella abraçou-o pelo pescoço, e ele agarrou-a pelo cabelo. Os lábios dos dois se tocaram com avidez. Edward soltou um gemido.

— Jurei a mim mesmo que não faria isso outra vez.

— Estou feliz por você romper seu juramento.

Ele levantou a cabeça, mas não a soltou.

— É errado. Estou sendo egoísta.

— Não. — Ela se colocou na ponta dos pés e roçou-lhe os lábios com a boca. — Não é egoísmo se eu também quiser. E eu quero, Edward. — Ela se tornou ousada e lambeu-lhe os lábios. Edward desistiu de lutar e beijou-a, apossando-se de tudo que ela lhe oferecia, e exigindo mais.

Ele a beijava com habilidade e segurança, mas Isabella queria lhe mostrar que a escolha era sua. Empurrou-o pelo peito, e ele caiu sobre a cama. Antes que ele pudesse se recuperar, ela se jogou em cima dele e lhe prendeu os braços acima da cabeça, sorrindo ao vê-lo espantado.

— Há 48 horas você era uma mulher inexperiente que corava de constrangimento.

— E daí? Tenho muito que compensar. Agora fique quieto e me beije como me beijou na outra noite. — Ela roçou os lábios nos dele, e Edward passou as mãos por suas costas nuas.

— O vestido é lindo, mas precisa ser tirado.

Ela sorriu, sentou e tirou o vestido.

— É uma pena ter de tirá-lo.

— Não do meu ângulo de visão.

O vestido caiu no chão e ela voltou aos braços de Edward, que a beijou avidamente. Isabella despiu-lhe o paletó e a camisa com impaciência, até que entre os dois só restavam a verdade e os sentimentos. Ele estava com um brilho feroz nos olhos, mas ela sabia que também deveria estar, porque queria aquilo tanto quanto ele. Talvez sempre tivesse querido, desde o momento em que entrara no escritório e o achara distante e inatingível. Desta vez, iriam devagar, alongando a intensidade com uma expectativa agonizante.

Isabella começou a beijá-lo e o ouviu ofegar. Sentia-se desejada e poderosa ao descobrir como suas carícias o deixavam enlouquecido, como o toque de sua língua o deixava ansioso. E ele deixou que ela lhe explorasse o corpo até que não conseguiu mais aguentar, segurou-a pelos quadris, levantou-a e encaixou-a em cima dele. Ela conteve a respiração ao senti-lo dentro do seu corpo e se entregou ao ritmo e ao incontrolável desejo que os consumia. Ele a puxou contra o corpo, e ela gemeu o nome dele contra os seus lábios, contendo as palavras que tanto queria dizer, e que sabia que arruinariam aquele momento. Nada mais importava. Nem o futuro, nem o passado, apenas o presente. Isabella se entregou, e os dois atingiram o auge juntos, compartilhando- o num beijo. Ela pensou que iria morrer de prazer.

Edward a abraçava e imaginava por que não tinha vontade de se levantar e ir embora como costumava fazer.

— Como era o nome dela? — A voz de Isabella soou suavemente no escuro, e ele se surpreendeu, não com a pergunta, mas com o fato de que desejava respondê-la.

— Elizabeth. Eu lhe dei o nome da mãe de meu pai. Gosto de pensar que, se sua bisavó ainda estivesse viva, teria tido a decência de reconhecer a bisneta. Eu queria que Elizabeth soubesse quem era e se orgulhasse disso.

— Gostei disso. Seu pai se recusou a reconhecê-lo, mas, de qualquer maneira, você estabeleceu um vínculo — Ela o abraçou com ternura. — É um lindo nome. Eu sei que você não quer falar a respeito da sua filha, mas seja lá o que houve, eu sei que a culpa não foi sua. Você está errado ao se culpar.

— Você está julgando sem saber os fatos.

— Não sei os fatos, mas conheço você. Sei que a culpa não foi sua. Sei que você fez tudo que poderia ser feito.

— A sua fé em mim é tocante, mas indevida. Eu fui um pai negligente, Isabella.

— Não é verdade. E eu sei, porque tive um pai negligente. Ou melhor; não tive. Ele não estava interessado em desempenhar o seu papel. Foi embora logo depois do nascimento da minha irmã, e voltou mais tarde. A minha mãe me disse que me teve na tentativa de manter o casamento. Por que ela achou que um homem que não queria filhos ficaria feliz por ter outro? Ele foi embora de vez, enquanto minha mãe estava no hospital, em trabalho de parto. Jamais o conheci.

Subitamente, Edward entendeu claramente porque ela sempre evitara ter relacionamentos. Não tinha motivos para acreditar nos homens. E não deveria confiar nele. Sabendo que tudo acabaria mal, ele a abraçou com mais força.

— Deve ter sido duro.

— E foi, mas foi pior para minha mãe e minha irmã. Minha irmã sempre achou que ele foi embora porque havia algo que lhe faltava. O que não era verdade, claro. Havia algo faltando nele, mas isso não se aplica a você, e nunca mais me diga que você não foi um bom pai.

— Eu não fui embora, mas teria dado no mesmo. — E, de repente, envolvido pelo calor de Isabella, as palavras que ele evitara durante tanto tempo fluíram. — Estava nevando, exatamente como naquela noite. Eu trabalhara muito, tentando coordenar vários projetos. Como eu sempre trabalhava até tarde, quando chegava a casa, Elizabeth já estava dormindo. Eu a acordava de manhã, fazíamos o café da manhã juntos. Era a nossa hora, porque Vicky nunca se levantava antes das 11h. Naquela manhã foi a mesma coisa. Nada havia de diferente. Você não sabe quantas vezes eu repassei aquele dia, tentando encontrar algum sinal que tenha me passado despercebido, mas não me lembro de nada fora do normal. Eu fiz torradas, cortei a dela em forma de casa, como sempre fazia.

— Ela deveria adorar.

— Adorava. Ela sempre comia antes a chaminé. Eu me despedi dela e prometi levá-la ao parque no dia seguinte. Deixei-a na escola. — Recordar era um tormento. Ele desejava poder voltar no tempo e fazer tudo diferente. — Deixei um recado para Vicky dizendo que voltaria antes de ela sair para a festa.

— Você não ia à festa com ela?

— Eu não estava interessado em uma festa em que não conhecia ninguém. Queria ficar com minha filha. Planejara sair do escritório às 17h, para ter tempo de chegar com calma. Quando eu estava prestes a sair, recebi um telefonema da professora de Elizabeth perguntando como ela estava. Aparentemente, ela se sentira mal na escola, e haviam chamado Vicky. Eu telefonei para ela e perguntei o que o médico dissera. Ela disse que não conseguira marcar uma consulta, que colocara Elizabeth na cama e a deixara dormir. Naquele momento eu soube. Não me pergunte como, mas eu sabia que era sério. Tudo que eu queria era chegar em casa, mas a neve deixara as estradas quase intransitáveis. Assim como naquela noite.

— Deve ter sido terrível para você. Imagino como deve ter se sentido impotente.

— Não posso lhe dizer como o trajeto foi terrível, arrastando-me na neve, sabendo que minha filha estava doente. Telefonei para Vicky novamente e pedi que ela levasse Elizabeth a um pronto-socorro, mas ela disse que eu estava exagerando e que já estava saindo para a festa. Tivemos uma briga. Eu disse a ela que não deveria sair, e ela me disse que se eu tivesse chegado na hora, aquilo não seria problema. Ela poderia chegar na festa a qualquer hora, mas não deixaria que algo insignificante como um resfriado arruinasse a sua vida social. — A amargura ainda era intensa, mas amenizara um pouco com o tempo. — Ela deixou Elizabeth sozinha com uma babá inexperiente. Pode chamar de instinto, mas eu chamei uma ambulância, que chegou no mesmo momento que eu. Assim que entrei em casa, percebi como ela estava mal. Ela gritava. Um grito terrível. — Ele se calou por causa da dor. — Percebi que ela estava cheia de manchas avermelhadas. Os paramédicos foram fantásticos e lhe deram antibiótico, mas era tarde demais. Era meningite. Do pior tipo, que causava complicações, e ela piorou tão rapidamente que foi apavorante.

— Que horror. — Isabella o abraçou com carinho. — Mas não vejo como, mesmo nos seus piores momentos, você pode se culpar.

— Quer que eu faça uma lista? Eu fui culpado de várias maneiras. Se não tivesse ido trabalhar, naquela manhã, se tivesse resolvido levá-la ao médico em vez de pedir a Vicky, se tivesse saído mais cedo do escritório. Ela ainda estaria viva.

— Você não sabe.

— Mas também não deixo de saber, e conviver com isso é um inferno.

— Quando saiu para trabalhar, percebeu que ela estava doente?

— Claro que não. Não havia sinal algum.

— Exatamente. Você não sabia. Não tinha como saber. Também não sabia que sua esposa não daria atenção aos sinais.

— Deveria ter sabido. Ela sempre foi muito clara em relação às suas prioridades. Vicky queria tanto Elizabeth quanto a minha mãe tinha me desejado, e ela nunca fez segredo do fato de que ter um bebê não iria afetar a sua vida. — Ele olhou para Isabella na obscuridade. — Agora você ficou chocada.

— Chocada, não. Entristecida por Elizabeth, por Vicky nunca ter sabido o quanto é maravilhoso amar alguém além de si mesma. — Ela colocou a mão no peito de Edward. — E por você, porque você tentou ter uma família e o resultado foi terrível. Mas isso não é culpa sua, Edward.

— Eu a engravidei. Essa foi minha culpa. Acreditei que ela assumiria alguma responsabilidade por nossa filha, mas ela não assumiu. Eu deveria saber. Isso também foi culpa minha.

— Você tem culpa por alguém colocar suas próprias necessidades acima das de uma criança? Acho que não.

— Eu sabia como ela era.

— Você disse que acreditava que ela fosse se mostrar responsável, o que prova que você tinha algum tipo de confiança nela. Ela o decepcionou, e isso é terrível, mas não faz com que a culpa seja sua.

— Mesmo que você tenha razão, isso não melhora as coisas. Eu vivo constantemente pensando nos "e se..." No fim, nada disso importa. O que importa é que eu falhei com a minha filha. Não fui capaz de protegê-la, de ajudá-la, e ela merecia muito mais.

— Você está muito enganado. — A voz de Isabella vibrava de sinceridade, mas as suas palavras de conforto deslizavam por ele como gotas de chuva e não atingiam a profunda culpa que ele alimentara durante anos.

— Aprecio o que você está tentando fazer, mas é você quem está errada. Você não sabe do que está falando.

— Sim, eu sei. Você esquece que eu vi a fotografia. Vi uma linda menina nos braços do pai. Um pai que claramente a adorava. Ela não queria ou merecia algo melhor. Tinha tudo que queria e precisava. Você não a decepcionou, Edward.

— Se eu estivesse lá, ela ainda estaria viva. Talvez eu não tenha observado com atenção quando tomamos café juntos. Talvez eu tenha perdido algo que um pai mais dedicado teria notado.

— Vocês estavam tomando café. Posso lhe dizer que, do ponto de vista de uma criança, não existe coisa melhor. Você precisa se perdoar, Edward. Precisa admitir que fez tudo que poderia ter feito. Precisa reconhecer que foi um bom pai, e que mesmo o melhor dos pais não consegue proteger um filho de tudo. Às vezes acontecem coisas ruins, mas não é culpa de ninguém, e precisamos fazer o melhor que pudermos, até voltarmos a funcionar.

— Eu funciono. Construí um negócio de sucesso.

— Mas não tem família.

— Eu não quero uma família. — Fora o que ele resolvera depois daquela noite terrível. — Eu tentei e falhei. Não quero mais isso. Com certeza, não quero ser responsável por uma criança.

Isabella lhe beijou o ombro.

— Deve ser apavorante ter tido uma família e perdê-la. Você não tem coragem de amar porque amou intensamente e perdeu.

Ele beijou a mão dela.

— Eu não quero magoá-la. Não quero que você sinta algo por mim.

— E se for tarde demais? E se eu lhe disser que já sinto?

— Eu lhe diria que é o sexo que faz com que você se sinta assim

— É mesmo? Eu não poderia saber, porque é algo que eu não costumo fazer.

— O que faz com que seja ainda mais provável que o que você sente esteja ligado à intimidade física.

— Ou mostra que o que eu sinto é genuíno. Eu sinto algo por você há séculos. Provavelmente foi por isso que eu atendi às suas exigências absurdas no trabalho. — Ela respirou fundo, e Edward fechou os olhos, rezando para que ela não dissesse o que ele adivinhava que ela iria dizer.

— Isabella, por favor, não.

— Por favor, não diga "eu te amo"? O problema é que eu amo. Eu o amo, Edward. E não digo isso porque quero que você me diga o mesmo, mas porque quero que saiba como eu me sinto. Eu sei que você não gosta que digam isso.

E então a sensação era aquela.

— Ninguém me disse isso antes.

— E quanto a Vicky?

A menção a Vicky o trouxe de volta à realidade.

— Vicky jamais me amou. Ela amava a ideia de nós dois juntos. Amava o fato de que eu tinha amigos influentes. E eu também não a amava.

— Porque você bloqueou esse seu lado quando era criança. Você é amado, e pode amar também

— É isso que você espera? Porque, se for, está perdendo o seu tempo. — Ele a pegou pelo rosto e encarou-a, pretendendo ser honesto. — Não posso dizer que a amo. E não lhe farei falsas promessas. Para mim é apenas sexo e eu vou em frente, porque sempre vou. Esse é o único jeito que funciona para mim — Ele sentiu necessidade de ser brutal, e esperou a reação de Isabella. No mínimo, ela o deixaria e iria dormir no outro quarto. Mas ela não fez nada disso. Beijou-o novamente.

— Então é melhor aproveitarmos a noite.

Edward estava meio acordado quando ouviu baterem à porta. Olhou para Isabella, mas ela dormia profundamente. Ele se levantou da cama com cuidado e vestiu um jeans e uma camiseta, antes de sair do quarto. Era Emmett, carregando sua filha mais nova, Ella.

— Desculpe incomodar tão cedo — falou Emmett depressa. — Estamos enfrentando uma crise familiar. A nossa mais velha, Chiara, caiu e bateu a cabeça. Rosalie e eu vamos levá-la ao hospital e precisamos que alguém cuide de Ella por algumas horas.

Edward olhou para a filha do amigo.

Viu sorriso e inocência. O seu pulso disparou.

— O hotel tem um excelente serviço de babás. Vou pegar o telefone para você.

— Rosalie não quer deixá-la com alguém desconhecido. E eu também não.

— Então, peça a um amigo.

— É o que eu estou fazendo. Estou pedindo a você.

Edward sentiu a boca tão seca que mal conseguia falar.

— Você deveria deixá-la com alguém em quem pudesse confiar.

— Foi por isso que bati na sua porta, meu amigo. — Emmett colocou a mão no ombro do amigo. — Rosalie e eu não pensamos em ninguém em quem confiássemos mais. Você ficaria com ela? Serão apenas algumas horas.

Era um voto de confiança muito grande, mas nunca a confiança de alguém fora tão mal dirigida. Ele era a pessoa menos indicada para a tarefa. Edward olhou para a menininha nos braços do amigo e se deparou com olhos escuros idênticos aos de Emmett. Ele a conhecia, claro, e ela o conhecia. Ele estivera no seu batizado, na sua primeira festa de aniversário e em outras festas dadas pelos McCarty, mas sempre se mantivera distante.

— Não. Eu não posso. — Mas, antes que ele completasse a frase, ela estava em seus braços, e era tão leve, tão frágil, que ele a abraçou com força, temendo deixá-la cair. Sentiu dificuldade de respirar e começou a tremer: o resultado é que Ella se pendurou no seu pescoço, roçando os cachos de cabelo no seu rosto.

— Peixe! Quero ver o peixe. — Ela se esticou na direção da parede de vidro da sala, ignorando o fato de que, naquele momento, ele se afogava na própria inadequação. Edward tinha medo de se mexer e causar algum dano àquele ser humano perfeito, mas Ella lhe cutucava o ombro e ele não tinha escolha, a não ser ceder.

Encantada, a menina colocou a mãozinha no vidro e tentou "pegar" o que via. Estava tão absorta, que nem se virou ao ouvir a voz do pai.

— _Grazie mille_. Eu o vejo depois. Ficamos muito gratos.

Edward tentou dizer que não poderia fazer aquilo, que não queria, mas Emmett já o deixara sozinho com a menina.

Isabella ficou no quarto, contendo a respiração, enquanto ouvia a conversa. Sabia que iriam bater e fingira estar dormindo. Suas emoções estavam confusas. A felicidade e a animação da noite que haviam passado juntos se misturavam com a infelicidade de saber que ele não correspondia aos seus sentimentos. Sabia que precisaria tomar uma decisão difícil, mas, naquele momento, estava concentrada em Edward. O que ele iria fazer?

Ela percebera a agonia na voz dele ao falar com o amigo. Sentira a sua dor e ficara com um nó na garganta porque sabia o quanto seria difícil para ele. O seu instinto era correr até lá e ajudá-lo, mas Emmett a fizera prometer que não faria isso, porque Edward iria lhe passar a responsabilidade. Os dois haviam concordado que a estratégia valeria a pena, e ela ficou quieta, ouvindo Ella conversar com Edward, apontando os diferentes peixes.

Isabella entendeu porque Emmett lhe dissera que, se havia uma criança que poderia restituir a confiança a Edward, era Ella. A menina era extrovertida e confiante, fascinada pelo mundo à sua volta, e não parecia estar nem um pouco intimidada por Edward. Outra criança estaria perguntando pelo pai, mas não aquela. Isabella sentiu vontade de rir, porque Ella era igualzinha ao pai. Sem dúvida, um dia ela estaria administrando os negócios que Emmett e seu irmão haviam transformado em uma corporação internacional, mas agora ela estava manejando Edward, dizendo a ele do que precisava para brincar do que queria.

— Eu trouxe os meus lápis de cor. Podemos desenhar o peixe. E quero que você desenhe uma casa de bonecas para o jardim da minha casa. Papai falou que você desenha edifícios, então, você é a melhor pessoa para fazer isso.

— Eu não acho.

— Esqueci-me de dizer por favor — murmurou Ella, contrita. — Por favor.

— Bem, está bem. Vamos desenhar a sua casa de bonecas juntos.

— Podemos colocar um tanque para os peixes? Assim, posso cobrar entrada de quem quiser ver os peixes.

Isabella sorriu. A visão comercial estava no DNA dos McCarty. Gostaria de ver a cara de Edward, mas não queria interromper um momento tão importante. A questão era: a confiança de Ella seria suficiente para restaurar a crença de Edward em si mesmo? Para se impedir de ir até a sala, Isabella se trancou no banheiro e passou a hora seguinte relaxando na água quente da banheira, pronta a pular para fora, caso Edward a chamasse. Mas ele não a chamou.

Depois que ela secou o cabelo e se vestiu, percebeu que não poderia mais se esconder e entrou na sala. Encontrou os dois tomando sorvetes que haviam pedido ao serviço de quarto. Em volta deles, no chão, havia vários desenhos espalhados.

— Isso parece divertido.

— Estamos brincando de tomar chá. Edward me deixou telefonar para o serviço de quarto. — Ella colocou a colher com sorvete na boca da boneca e fingiu alimentá-la. — Adivinhe só. Edward desenhou uma casa de bonecas para mim. Eu ajudei.

Edward, Edward e Edward. Isabella ajoelhou perto da menina e observou os desenhos, tão detalhados quanto qualquer outro que ele faria. Ela olhou para ele e sorriu.

— Face para o norte. Não vi motivo para não fazer corretamente. É um alívio saber que ainda sou capaz de usar um lápis.

Isabella ficou emocionada. Ele desenhara alguns dos projetos mais icônicos, e havia algo de comovente na atenção que dera ao projeto. Ella McCarty teria a mais linda casa de bonecas que uma menina poderia ter.

Ella acabou de tomar o sorvete e deitou no chão, observando o desenho.

— Edward, posso ter uma chaminé?

— Ora, por que não pensei nisso? Uma chaminé ficaria perfeita. Onde quer colocá-la?

— Aqui. — Ella apontou o lugar, e Edward lhe passou o lápis.

— Ótima escolha. Você desenha. Se precisar da minha ajuda, é só dizer.

— Vocês dois estiveram muito ocupados — disse Isabella, sorrindo e se servindo de sorvete. — Que café da manhã saudável, Edward.

— Uma tigela de sorvete não lhe fará mal. Se você preferir esperar, também pedimos torradas. Você pode colocar a chaminé mais à direita, Ella.

Olhando a menina acrescentar cuidadosamente a chaminé no desenho, enquanto Edward a ajudava, Isabella pensou se ele teria noção de como era espontâneo com a criança, e de quanto tempo haviam passado desenhando. Em algum momento, ele esquecera o peso da responsabilidade e passara a distraí-la. E Isabella percebia o cuidado que ele demonstrava, e que estava evidente em tudo. Da infinita paciência à maneira com que atendia ao que Ella lhe pedia.

Quando o serviço de quarto trouxe as torradas, foi Edward quem passou a manteiga e recortou as portas e as janelas no pão. Isabella imaginou se ele se dera conta do que acabara de fazer.

— Ah! — O rosto de Ella se iluminou ao ver o prato. — Uma casa de torrada. E com uma chaminé. Quero o meu pão assim todos os dias. Você precisa ensinar ao meu pai.

Edward olhou para o prato e respirou com dificuldade. Ella olhou para o seu rosto perturbado e ficou muito séria.

— Esqueci o por favor novamente — falou ela desanimada. — Você se zangou porque eu esqueci o por favor. — Edward abaixou ao lado dela e sorriu.

— Eu não estou zangado. Estou feliz por você ter gostado da torrada.

— É a coisa mais bonita que já vi — Ella hesitou antes de pegar a chaminé. — Vou comer primeiro a chaminé. Depois, vou comer a porta.

Por cima da cabeça de Ella, o olhar de Edward encontrou o olhar de Isabella.

— Ella, esta é minha amiga Isabella. Você vai brincar um pouco com ela, porque eu preciso...

— Você não pode sair. — Ella pegou a mão dele. — Não acabamos a nossa casa. Se você estiver com fome, eu divido a minha torrada com você. — Ela escolheu uma janela e colocou na boca de Edward.

— Ella.

— Quer mais?

— Não. — falou ele em voz rouca.

— Você se esqueceu de dizer obrigado. — Ella deu um sorriso bondoso. — Não se preocupe. É difícil se lembrar, não é?

— Sim, é difícil se lembrar. — disse Edward respirando fundo.

— Se você me ajudar, eu ajudo você. — Ella pulou no colo dele comendo a torrada. — Gosto de ficar com você. É divertido, e você não acha ruim quando eu me esqueço de dizer por favor. Podemos fazer isso de novo?

Isabella percebeu que estava contendo a respiração. Talvez tivesse sido demais. Talvez não fosse.

— Sim — Edward segurou o prato antes que a torrada caísse no seu colo. — Podemos fazer isso de novo. Logo eu irei à Sicília para conversar com o seu pai. Se você quiser, posso construir a sua casa de bonecas.

— Perfeito — Ella o abraçou pelo pescoço, e Isabella se virou para esconder as lágrimas.

Ele fizera a casa de torrada que costumava fazer para a filha. E agora prometia construir a casa de bonecas para Ella. Aquilo, com certeza, era um progresso. Ainda era cedo para dizer, mas a ideia de Emmett parecia ter dado certo. Ele entregara o seu bem mais precioso ao amigo e a sua confiança provavelmente faria com que Edward desse alguns passos. E ela também precisava ir em frente. Precisava parar de evitar o que achava difícil, ter uma conversa com sua irmã.

Percebendo que estava na hora de ir embora, Isabella arranjou uma desculpa e os deixou, voltando ao quarto para arrumar sua mala e mandar um e-mail pelo celular.

— Isto chegou para você. — Edward parou na porta segurando um envelope, e viu a mala. — Você pretende ir embora ainda hoje?

— Quero passar algum tempo com Jamie. Ella já foi?

— Emmett acaba de levá-la. Aparentemente, Chiara está bem.

Isabella manteve os olhos baixos, receando revelar que nunca houvera nada de errado com a filha mais velha dos McCarty. Todos haviam concordado que seria preciso uma emergência para que Edward concordasse em cuidar de Ella. Edward pegou a mão dela.

— Se eu lhe pedisse para ficar mais um dia, você ficaria?

— Alguma parte do meu trabalho ficou inacabada?

— Não se trata de trabalho. Se você ficasse, seria por nós dois.

Isabella fechou os olhos porque a tentação era enorme. Seria fácil ficar, se enganar acreditando que os sentimentos dele mudariam. Mas não faria isso consigo mesma. Nem com ele. Ela soltou a mão que ele segurava, percebendo como era difícil.

— Eu preciso ir, Edward.

Houve um silêncio tenso, e então ele recuou.

— Certo. Boa decisão. Vejo você no escritório depois do Natal. Você não vai abrir a carta?

— Não é para mim. — Ela guardou o resto das roupas na mala que comprara. — É para você. Deveria abri-la. Vai me poupar o trabalho de colocá-la em outro envelope. — Ela o ouviu rasgar o envelope, e depois houve um instante de silêncio.

— Sua carta de demissão — disse ele sem expressão. — Pensei que já tínhamos discutido isso. Você concordou que não havia motivo para ir embora.

— Não quando tínhamos tido apenas uma noite de sexo. — Isabella fechou a mala e carregou-a até a porta. — Existem motivos de sobra agora que eu sei que estou apaixonada por você.

— Quanto a isso... — ele começou a dizer.

— Se vai dizer que eu não me conheço, pode parar. Eu lhe contei a respeito do meu pai, mas nunca lhe falei sobre a minha mãe. Ela tinha um verdadeiro talento para se apaixonar por homens que não a amavam Em vez de ir embora, ela se convencia de que, se ficasse, eles mudariam de ideia. Ela fez isso com meu pai, mesmo depois de ele deixá-la sozinha com um bebê. E fez a mesma coisa com o patrão — Ela percebeu que Edward entendera. — Isso mesmo. Jamie é o resultado de um caso que ela teve com o patrão. Apaixonou-se por ele, que não a amava. Ela foi ficando e alimentando esperanças.

— Isabella...

— Não diga uma palavra. Eu gostaria de ser capaz de continuar a trabalhar com você e de fingir que não será problema. Mas eu sei que será. Terei de vê-lo todos os dias, atender telefonemas de mulheres, sempre mantendo um sorriso e esperando que meus sonhos se realizem. Não posso fazer isso, Edward.

Ele olhou para ela por algum tempo, andou pelo quarto e observou a piscina privativa. Isabella esperava que ele dissesse algo, e começou a sentir um sinal de esperança. Era assim que começava, ela pensou. Se ficasse, seria sempre assim Procuraria um sentido diferente em tudo que fosse feito ou dito.

Edward deu de ombros e se voltou.

— Você tem um período de aviso prévio. Será difícil substituí-la — ele falou em tom profissional.

A esperança de Isabella desapareceu, e a dor foi aguda. Ela imaginou se a mãe se sentiria daquele jeito todos os dias, e em como aguentaria.

— Não precisa se preocupar em me substituir. Fiona Hawkings trabalha para John, na contabilidade, e ficará no meu lugar durante as férias. É eficiente e competente, e eu já lhe passei tudo. Será perfeita. Se ela precisar de ajuda, tem o meu telefone.

— E quanto a você? É inteligente deixar o emprego sem ter outro?

— Eu estarei bem Sou boa no que faço. Vou procurar um emprego mais perto de casa e tentar equilibrar a minha vida. Quero passar mais tempo com Jamie, não apenas nos fins de semana. Quero poder sair à noite ocasionalmente, sem me sentir culpada por só estar em casa durante 48 horas. — Ela ensaiou um sorriso. — Quero sair para dançar. — Ela disse isso, mas no fundo imaginava se seria capaz de dançar outra vez.

— A sua irmã irá aprovar?

— Provavelmente não. Isso é algo que eu preciso resolver. Tenho tentado evitar o assunto por achá-lo difícil.

— Falando em evitar dificuldades. — disse ele secamente. — Foi ideia sua me fazer cuidar de Ella?

— Foi de Emmett. Você acha que nunca foi amado, Edward, mas está muito enganado. Talvez a sua família não o tenha amado, mas você tem amigos que o amam Emmett e Rosalie, Jazz. — Ela corou. — Quer dizer, o príncipe. Todos eles o amam como um irmão. E Ella, claro. — Ela conseguiu dar um sorriso. — Ela o adora.

— E você — falou ele sem desviar os olhos de cima dela.

— Sim, eu. Mas eu não o amo como a um irmão. — Ela pegou a mala. — Eu não vou usar o jato. Não trabalho mais para você, e iria parecer um abuso.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Isabella, use o jato. — Ele parecia irritado, zangado, mas ela sabia que era por ela ter perturbado a sua rotina. Edward Cullen gostava que sua vida corresse sem tropeços, e a sua partida o atrapalhava.

— Adeus, Edward. Seja bom com Fiona. E consigo próprio.

— Vou manter a vaga em aberto até o fim do mês, para o caso de a sua irmã entrar em ebulição.

— Não precisa fazer isso. Quando eu explicar, ela irá entender.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo Nove**

— Você pediu demissão? Ficou louca?

— Não. Foi uma decisão bem pensada. — A única que poderia ter tomado, e Isabella se agarrou a isso, enquanto a reação da irmã corroia a sua segurança. — Não se preocupe, Angie. Vou encontrar outro emprego. E tente se acalmar, ou vai deixar Jamie preocupado.

— Jamie? E quanto a mim? Não acha que estou preocupada? Eu não ganho o suficiente para nos sustentar, Isabella. Já tenho responsabilidades demais.

— Não espero que você nos sustente, e pretendo assumir uma parte maior das responsabilidades. — Isabella tentava se manter calma. — Vou achar outro emprego. Já comecei a procurar e telefonei para alguns conhecidos.

— Por que não fez isso antes de pedir demissão? Por que a pressa? — Angie, que caminhava pela cozinha, parou de repente. — Ah, não. Você dormiu com ele, não foi? Você dormiu com o seu patrão. Foi isso que aconteceu.

Ao ouvir a irmã reduzir seus sentimentos a um sórdido encontro, Isabella ficou mais magoada do que poderia imaginar. Desejou ter outro tipo de relação com ela, em que pudesse lhe confiar seus segredos e expressar seus sentimentos. Ela pensou na conversa que tivera com Alice e, por ironia, fora mais honesta e aberta com Edward do que era com Angie.

— Eu vou arrumar outro emprego. Isso é tudo que você precisa saber.

Angie pareceu não a ouvir.

— Sabendo o que aconteceu com mamãe, você dormiu com o seu patrão?

— Eu não sou mamãe. Isso é diferente.

— Como é diferente? — Angie perambulou pela cozinha e começou a bater as louças que tirava da lavadora. — Não me diga: você o ama e acha que, se pedir demissão, poderão ter um relacionamento. Acha que ele vai voar até aqui e pedi-la em casamento. É isso? Ah, Deus, você é exatamente igual a ela. Delirante!

— Eu não sou nada disso. — Isabella tremia. — E não é isso que estou pensando. Eu não sou como mamãe, e não quero mais falar nesse assunto, porque você não me ouve.

— Você tinha um ótimo emprego e jogou tudo fora por nada. Parece que esqueceu que tem responsabilidades com Jamie. Edward Cullen não é do tipo que se casa, Isabella. Qualquer um pode perceber isso.

— E eu não o culpo, considerando a família que ele teve. — Lutando com os próprios sentimentos e com a reação da irmã, Isabella explodiu. — E você supostamente é a minha família. Espera-se que você me ame e me apoie. Em vez disso, você grita comigo, me culpa, e só pensa em si mesma.

Angie ficou chocada.

— Eu amo você! É por isso que estou aborrecida com o que você fez.

— Não. Você está aborrecida por causa do impacto que isso vai causar na sua vida. Você não se importa com a minha vida. Não se importa que eu ame Edward ou que eu esteja magoada, ou que eu pense que a vida sem ele vai destruir o meu coração. Você não se importa com nada disso.

— Você está apaixonada por ele? Está mesmo? — Angie parecia tão chocada, que Isabella fechou os olhos.

— Estou, mas se você está preocupada que eu seja igual à mamãe, não precisa. Eu sei que ele não me ama e não vou ficar em volta dele esperando que isso aconteça. Ele não consegue amar porque está sofrendo muito.

Angie ficou admirada.

— Como ele está sofrendo muito?

— Não importa. Eu não deveria ter dito nada. — Isabella se calou e se voltou. Angie soltou os pratos e abraçou-a de um jeito que nunca fizera antes.

— Sinto muito. Eu não sabia que você estava apaixonada por ele. Eu faria tudo para isso não acontecer. Eu vi o quanto isso afetou mamãe. — Angie também estava chorando, e abraçava a irmã com tanta força, que Isabella mal conseguia respirar. — Sinto muito que você esteja sofrendo. Eu me importo. Você nem imagina. Mas prometi a mamãe que tomaria conta de você e de Jamie, e que não deixaria que nada acontecesse com vocês. Acho que falhei, porque você fez exatamente o que ela fez. Eu nunca esperei que você sofresse desse jeito. Fiz tudo para protegê-la.

— É a vida, Angie, você não pode impedir que a vida aconteça. E você não falhou. Você nos manteve juntos e abriu mão de muita coisa para que fôssemos uma família. Não fico surpresa por você se ressentir algumas vezes. Você não seria humana se não o fizesse. — Isabella fungou e se afastou da irmã, embora fosse surpreendentemente bom ser abraçada daquele jeito. — Mas isso tudo vai mudar. Eu vou arranjar um emprego mais próximo de casa para poder cuidar de Jamie, e você poderá ir para a faculdade.

— Eu não poderia fazer isso.

— Por que não?

— Porque eu sou chefe de família.

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça, percebendo quanta responsabilidade sua mãe jogara sobre os ombros da irmã.

— Não. Você permitiu que eu trabalhasse no que gostava. Agora é sua vez. A vida não precisa ser um sacrifício, Angie. Talvez não seja possível ter tudo, mas podemos fazer melhor que isso.

Jamie entrou correndo na cozinha e parou.

— O que houve? Algum problema? Por que as duas estão chorando?

— Nada — Angie sorriu. — Só estávamos nos abraçando. Abraço de irmãs. Isso é errado?

— Não. — Jamie olhou para elas com curiosidade, e Isabella o abraçou grata pela família e tentando ignorar o buraco que sentia no coração.

— É tão bom voltar para casa. Senti sua falta. — Ela o soltou e tentou se controlar. Não queria que Jamie percebesse que ela estava mal. — Desculpe se levei tanto tempo para chegar.

— Não faz mal. Eu estava na casa do Sam e foi muito divertido, porque ele tem um novo cachorrinho. E eu montei o brinquedo que Edward me mandou. Mal posso esperar para lhe mostrar.

— Brinquedo? — perguntou Isabella franzindo a testa.

— A nave do Star Wars. Ela chegou no dia em que você viajou para... para aquele lugar.

— Zubran. Edward lhe mandou a nave do Star Wars? Como ele sabia que era a sua preferida? — Isabella se lembrou de que o mencionara apenas uma vez. Na manhã em que eles... ela engoliu em seco. — Ele mandou algum bilhete?

Jamie derramou o cereal numa tigela sem se dar conta do significado do presente.

— Mandou, mas foi curto. Dizia apenas que ele sentia muito por ter roubado você ou algo assim, e que o brinquedo me manteria ocupado até que você voltasse. Posso colocar açúcar no meu cereal?

— Não — responderam as duas irmãs ao mesmo tempo, e Isabella sentiu o coração disparar.

— Isso foi algo muito atencioso e generoso de se fazer.

— E foi apenas isso — disse Angie com um olhar de advertência. — Um gesto atencioso e generoso. E muito justo. Não comece a ter ideias. Não veja nada além disso. Você não vai seguir esse caminho, lembra?

Entretanto, nos dias que se seguiram, Isabella descobriu como era difícil matar a esperança. Cada vez que o telefone tocava, o seu coração dava um salto. Quando batiam na porta, ela continha a respiração. Mas nunca era Edward, e a decepção era um golpe quase físico. O esforço para sorrir a cansava. Por dentro, ela se sentia vazia e miserável, e não deveria demonstrar, porque Angie começou a observá-la como nunca tinha feito antes. Ou talvez fosse porque o relacionamento das duas mudara. Estavam conversando mais, e Isabella convencera a irmã a pegar um folheto na faculdade local.

Dois dias mais tarde, ela recebeu um telefonema de Emmett McCarty oferecendo-lhe um emprego.

— Eu soube que você pediu demissão — disse ele com o pronunciado sotaque siciliano. — Eu não queria que você fosse contratada por mais ninguém. Você pode trabalhar em casa, ou arranjaremos um escritório para você, como preferir. Não importa onde você esteja, contanto que trabalhe para mim O nosso negócio está crescendo e será muito útil termos alguém estabelecido na Grã-Bretanha.

Isabella ouvia enquanto ele detalhava condições absurdamente generosas, e o tempo todo desejava perguntar por Edward. Queria saber se ele estava bem, se estava trabalhando demais, se mudara depois de cuidar da pequena Ella. Mas ela não perguntou, porque sabia que não tinha direito a nenhuma resposta. Ela aceitou o emprego sem hesitação, ignorando uma voz que lhe dizia que estava aceitando para manter algum tipo de vínculo com Edward. Não era isso. Quem, em sã consciência, recusaria a chance de trabalhar para o Grupo McCarty? Principalmente com as condições que ele oferecia.

Eles concordaram em acertar os detalhes no Ano-Novo, e Isabella desligou, imaginando porque não estaria mais animada. Angie gritou de animação ao saber, e Jamie ficou encantado por ela não precisar se afastar tanto de casa.

Isabella não conseguia se imaginar trabalhando para alguém que não fosse Edward.

Alguns dias depois da loucura do Natal, ela estava sozinha em casa, no quarto de Jamie, observando a nave de Star Wars e imaginando por que Edward a mandara, quando a campainha tocou.

Edward estava ali, parado, segurando um maço de papéis amassados, enquanto seu carro esporte atraía a atenção de todos os adolescentes da vizinhança.

— Posso entrar?

Isabella olhou para ele atônita, resistindo à tentação de pular no seu pescoço. Tão bonito e tão cauteloso, ela pensou, observando o cabelo preto por cima da gola do seu casaco.

— Pensei que você estivesse em Zubran.

— Não mais. Vai me deixar entrar, ou vai bater a porta na minha cara?

Ela sentiu o coração acelerar e disse a si mesma que o que ele iria dizer não seria o que ela queria que ele dissesse. Deveria ser algo a respeito do trabalho. Algo que ela se esquecera de dizer a Fiona.

— Pode entrar.

Ele passou por ela, os corpos dos dois se roçaram, e eles ficaram muito tensos. Os dois produziam eletricidade quando se aproximavam, Isabella pensou.

— Você emagreceu.

Isabella pensou em Alice e ergueu o queixo orgulhosamente. Não deixaria que ele soubesse como sofria.

— Não, não emagreci. É a roupa que estou usando. O que você está segurando? Se é um contrato, esqueça. Eu já estou trabalhando para outra pessoa.

— Eu sei. Emmett. Ótimo. Estou feliz por isso estar resolvido.

Isabella fechou a porta querendo manter distância, mas o espaço da entrada era pequeno para ela e para um homem do tamanho de Edward.

— Você disse a ele para me dar um emprego?

— Não posso dizer a ele quem contratar. Só lhe disse que você estava disponível. Ele é esperto. Sabia que ele logo iria contratá-la.

Ele estava diferente. Havia algo nos seus olhos, uma nova energia, e Isabella ficou aliviada porque se preocupara com ele.

— Você veio me pedir para voltar a trabalhar com você?

— Não. Eu não quero mais que você trabalhe para mim. Fiona é muito eficiente. Você tinha razão, ela é ótima.

— Ah, isso é ótimo. — Ela engoliu o seu ego.

— Sim, porque você tem um problema com relação a ter um relacionamento com o chefe, e eu não quero mais ser seu chefe.

Isabella se sentiu tonta. Estava fazendo aquilo de novo, imaginando coisas, tendo sonhos que não deveria.

— Por quê?

— Você é inteligente. Achei que seria óbvio.

Isabella colocou a mão na garganta, temendo falar.

— Você não vai dizer nada? — Ele deu um sorriso estonteante. — Nunca a vi perder a fala antes.

— Se você não quer que eu trabalhe para você, os papéis na sua mão não são um contrato?

— Não. — Ele entregou os papéis a ela, e Isabella viu que estava segurando os desenhos de uma casa, feitos por uma criança, mas muito detalhados.

— Foi Ella que desenhou?

— Não. Fui eu. Eu tinha seis anos e vivia num quartinho com uma mulher que não me queria.

Isabella conteve a respiração. A mãe dele. Ele falava da mãe.

— Você desenhou isto?

— Viver naquele quartinho com apenas uma janela me parecia errado. Para esquecer, eu sonhava com a casa onde queria morar. Prometi que um dia a construiria para mim, e para não esquecer, desenhei-a. É o desenho que você está segurando.

— Você o guardou.

— Guardei. Porque eu não queria me esquecer de onde vim

— Por que está me mostrando isso? — perguntou ela comovida ao pensar no garotinho que sonhava com uma saída.

— Porque está na hora de construir esta casa. Construí casas para muita gente, mas nunca para mim porque uma casa significava família, e eu sempre fugi disso pelos motivos que você conhece. Quando me casei com Vicky, ela escolheu a casa mais cara da rua e eu comprei. Mas agora estou pronto para construir algo especial. E o que eu quero saber é se... — Ele hesitou olhando para ela. — Você viveria nela junto comigo?

Isabella deixou cair os papéis.

— Eu?

— Sim. Uma casa é apenas uma construção. São as pessoas que moram nela que a transformam num lar, e é isso que eu quero. Um lar. — Ele catou os papéis. — Não precisa ser exatamente igual a esta. Você pode me ajudar a melhorá-la. Jamie também pode dar algumas sugestões, e pensei que poderíamos fazer uma casa separada para a sua irmã dentro do mesmo terreno. Ela poderá viver a sua vida, mas participar da nossa se quiser.

— Participar da nossa? — Se ela estivera receosa, agora estava apavorada. Apavorada que o que estava imaginando não fosse o que ele estava perguntando, que o que ele queria não fosse o que ela esperava. Que ela cometesse o mesmo erro que sua mãe, levantasse e caísse de novo. — Eu não sei o que você está propondo. Não entendo o que está me dizendo.

Edward colocou os desenhos sobre a mesa.

— Estou lhe pedindo para se casar comigo, morar comigo e construirmos uma família. Estou lhe dizendo que a amo.

Isabella fechou os olhos sem poder acreditar.

— Você não pode amar. É a única coisa que não pode fazer. Você não quer fazer isso.

— Descobri que estava errado. Parece que posso amar. — Ele a beijou carinhosamente. — Eu te amo e quero ficar sempre com você. Posso construir uma casa, Isabella, mas preciso que me ajude a construir um lar. Nisso eu não sou bom, mas você é. Nunca conheci alguém como você. É forte e determinada. Naquela noite, eu a mandei embora e você não foi.

— Como poderia? Estava preocupada com você.

— Eu fui imperdoavelmente grosseiro.

— Não, só desagradável. — Ela passou a mão no rosto dele sem acreditar que ele dissera que a amava. — Eu fiquei porque queria.

— E no ano passado, você ficou também

— Só o cobri com o cobertor. Eu não sabia o que fazer a mais.

— Você trancou a porta para ninguém me ver daquele jeito. E de manhã me levou um café forte e atendeu meus telefonemas sem perguntar o que havia de errado.

— Pensei que você não gostaria de falar no assunto, e agora que eu sei, não fico surpresa por você ter se embebedado. — Ela o abraçou pela cintura. — Você sofreu uma terrível perda.

— Sim, e não consigo esquecê-la. Mas você me fez vê-la de maneira diferente, e me fez olhar para mim de modo diferente. Depois, você e Emmett armaram o plano para me deixar com Ella.

— A ideia foi dele. Fiquei com medo de ser demais, mas ele queria fazer algo e me fez prometer não sair do quarto.

— E você me deixou lutar.

— Não, eu o deixei enfrentar. Esperei que quando você percebesse que podia, recuperaria a confiança. E você recuperou.

— Recuperei.

— Você nunca me disse o que aconteceu com Vicky. Vocês se divorciaram?

— Nunca nos casamos. Quando descobri que ela estava grávida, eu lhe propus casamento, mas ela não queria compromissos. Não queria ser vista como "mãe". A única coisa que nos mantinha juntos era Elizabeth, e depois que ela morreu, nós nos separamos. A última vez que ouvi falar nela, ela estava na Austrália.

— Sinto muito.

— Não sinta. Nunca foi um relacionamento. O problema foi esse. Eu disse a mim mesmo que nunca faria isso outra vez. Naquela noite, no castelo, foi difícil dizer que queria manter tudo no campo profissional. — Ele a beijou novamente até que ela gemesse e colasse o corpo ao dele.

— Eu acreditei que, realmente, era o que você queria, e a sua reação ao vestido vermelho. Pensei que você se zangara, mas Alice achou que era algo diferente.

— Alice é esperta demais para o seu próprio bem.

— Eu gosto muito dela. Foi ela que me convenceu a me divertir. Não achei que algo iria acontecer, mas você ficou tão zangado quando eu dancei com Mike.

— Ciúme — resmungou Edward. — E não me orgulho. Mas ver você com ele me fez perceber que eu não queria um relacionamento profissional. Eu nunca tinha me sentido daquele jeito.

— Nem eu. Sempre jurei que nunca me apaixonaria pelo meu chefe, mas, naquela noite, resolvi aproveitar todos os momentos que teria com você e arranjar outro emprego.

— Não acredito nos sacrifícios que você fez pela sua família. — Ele a abraçou. — Penso no número de vezes que a fiz trabalhar até tarde sem saber que você morava sozinha naquele lugar.

— Eu gostava de trabalhar até tarde para ficar com você.

— Eu era um péssimo chefe.

— Não é verdade. Você era ótimo.

— Você ralava durante a semana para sustentar a família e corria para cá nos fins de semana para cuidar deles, não porque precisasse, mas porque queria. Nunca vi alguém tão dedicado, nem acreditava que existisse alguém assim. Você é especial.

— Eu não sou especial. Sou tediosamente comum. Existem milhares de pessoas como eu por aí.

— Não é verdade. De qualquer maneira, a única pessoa em que estou interessado é você. E por eu ser tremendamente egoísta, quero você só para mim Quero uma certidão oficial e uma aliança no seu dedo para impedir que você me deixe quando eu me tornar insuportável.

— Eu não vou deixá-lo. — Isabella ficou chocada por ele pensar isso, mas se lembrou de que ele nunca tivera estabilidade, e o abraçou, determinada a mudar isso. — Você é incrivelmente talentoso e inteligente e tem construído várias coisas, mas nunca criou raízes. Não tenha medo de que eu o deixe. Nunca vou deixá-lo. Eu o amo demais.

— Eu sei. E tenho sorte por você me amar. Você é a pessoa mais leal e adorável que eu já conheci. — Ele a beijou. — Você ficou com sua irmã e seu irmão. Procurou um emprego para poder sustentá-los, mesmo tendo que morar longe. Nunca conheci alguém tão generosa como você.

— Eu não sou generosa. Eu amava o meu trabalho, ou pelo menos amava ficar ao seu lado. Senti tanto a sua falta que tem sido agonizante, só é bom para a silhueta.

— Você ficará comigo todos os dias, mas não será trabalhando. Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta.

— Pergunta?

— Eu a pedi em casamento. Seria bom receber uma resposta.

Isabella se sentiu flutuando.

— Pensei que a resposta fosse óbvia. Eu já disse que te amo. A resposta é sim, claro. Um enorme sim.

Edward tirou uma caixinha do bolso.

— Só para garantir que você não vai mudar de ideia, eu trouxe isto.

Isabella perdeu o fôlego.

— É enorme.

— Quero que todos os homens vejam à distância que você é minha.

Ela deu uma risada enquanto ele colocava o anel no seu dedo.

— Provavelmente, podem vê-lo até em Zubran. É... — Ela estava impressionada não apenas com o tamanho do anel, mas pelo que ele representava. — É lindo, Edward, mas tenho medo de usar algo tão valioso. Vou precisar de um guarda-costas.

— Você tem a mim — Ele beijou a mão dela. — Vou construir uma casa que manterá vocês dois seguros, e, enquanto isso, o que acha de levar toda a família para a Sicília, para umas férias?

— Sicília?

— Eu estou devendo uma casa para uma menina. É um preço baixo a pagar pelo que ela fez por mim. — ele disse em voz rouca. Isabella afastou as lágrimas que lhe embaçavam a visão.

— Acho que umas férias na Sicilia seriam perfeitas.

**Fim.**

* * *

_A história original tem o mesmo nome e pertence a autora Sarah Morgan._

_O que vocês acharam? _

_Até a próxima! :*_


End file.
